Durin's Sons New Beginnings
by Targaryen Princess
Summary: A letter from the Iron Hills arrives and Thorin finds himself in a predicament; another journey and it is vital that Fili goes. But the last quest resulted in Kili's death and Thorin is wondering whether bringing Fili would be the right thing to do. His cousin Dain however hopes both Royals visit...for he has plans of his own for the mighty mountain of Erebor... and its heirs.
1. A Sister's Scorn

**One Month after the Battle of the Five Armies**

Thorin woke from a troubled sleep that mainly consisted of muffled faraway screams and cries for help. As he blinked in the sunlight that shone through his window the pain in his chest made itself known to him through searing jabs across his skin. He breathed sharply as he lifted himself from the bed into a sitting position and held his wounds tenderly; the holes the arrows made still raw from the battle.

Birds chirped happily outside declaring the start of a new perfect day but for Thorin it was another day to face unwanted attention, questions, answers, bigger responsibilities and more than he could even imagine. He just wanted to leave it all behind and fall back to sleep and hope his dreams would be gentle and cause him no pain.

He sighed and stood from the bed and slowly made his way to the bathroom and washed and dressed himself as fitting as a King should be. His hair was combed, his beard trimmed, his nails clipped, his hands clean but as Thorin stared at himself in the looking class, he saw everything else but a King. His dark blue eyes were heavy with exhaustion; his complexion had not regained its colour and his face was slightly thinner, making the gash on the side of his face more perceptible. Disgusted with himself he looked away and stormed out of his chamber to get on with his wretched Kingly duties.

Letters had to be answered, enquires from other Kingdoms had to be looked over, signing, re-reading over rules and regulations, meetings with the counsel; tedious tasks that will take up most of his time. He had been a King for one month; his coronation was three months away and even thinking of that made him want to throw up so he tried not to.

As he made his way along the long mountain path of the royal quarters he suddenly stopped outside a door to his right and stepped slightly closer. A soft agonising whimper sounded through the thick oak door and a lump in his throat pained him. Dis cried night and day for hours on end since she found out her youngest was killed. Pushing that thought out of his mind, Thorin quickly moved away and entered the entrance parlour of the royal chambers and there he met Balin standing in a corner with his hands folded in front of him as though waiting on someone.

"Good morning sire" he bowed but Thorin made a clicking sound with his tongue and refused his politeness.

"Please Balin, Thorin is quiet sufficient"

Balin smiled, "As you wish"

Thorin nodded, "Are you waiting for someone?"

"You actually"

They began to walk through the mountain paths that connected with other winding ways that could take you on an adventure of your own. Thorin walked alongside Balin with his hands behind his back, his head down and eyes fixed on the stone floor.

"I have received a letter from your cousin, Dain, this morning."

"What does he say?"

"He has invited you to stay-"

"In the Iron Hills?"

"I would seem so" Balin replied

"But he will be here for the coronation, why not ask then?" Thorin seemed puzzled, wondering why his cousin would invite him to the Iron Hills when knowing they would be able to meet in person in just a few months.

"He's requested you visit before then for a few weeks; two at the most considering the preparations that need done. You know Dain, always organized and impatient. I suppose he wanted to invite you before you officially became King because when you do, the invites you will receive will be monstrous!"

Thorin's dark eyebrows grew together at the thought of it.

"But that's not _really_ why I wanted to talk to you."

Thorin's eyes met Balin's, "What then?"

"Well," Balin began and found it suddenly quite necessary to study a crack in the wall; considering his words, "you know, Fili is your heir and if you are invited to the Iron Hills, Fill will need to go with you."

Thorin sighed and began to study a crack in the wall of his own, "He hasn't spoken to me since-" his words died suddenly when thinking about Kili. The image of his youngest nephew swam tauntingly in his mind; lying motionless in the dirt, pierced with arrows, pale and dead. He shut his eyes tight to push the image away.

"You need to talk to him-"

"I've tried!" Thorin hissed suddenly angry at Balin telling him what he needed to do, as if he hadn't tried to speak to his nephew or sister for that matter. He sighed again and dropped his head, "Forgive me, I-"

"I understand Thorin, I do."

Thorin nodded stiffly.

"Fili just misses his brother and adjusting to this new life without him will be extremely challenging for him. He's just grieving..."

Thorin stared fixedly at the crack on the wall again; seeing nothing.

"...and you need to grieve too Thorin" Balin said softly.

Thorin's eyebrows knitted together again and he suddenly turned to Balin not knowing what to say. He opened his mouth slightly but nothing came out, so he turned back to the crack on the wall.

"Come, there are other letters that need signing and then you can contemplate Dains request in peace."

* * *

Thorin stared at the fire embers that danced lazily in the hearth. He had been staring at them for ages and lost track of time. Night had fallen and the mountain had fallen quiet. He had considered Dains request and decided it would be rude not to go to the Iron Hills, after all, Dain was his cousin and to a Dwarf, family was at the top of the hierarchy of priorities.

_Family. _

Thorin also decided that it would be rude not to bring Fili along. Dain was probably eager to meet his heir but what was troubling Thorin about this thought was not actually asking Fili, but asking Dis. His sister had not spoken to him since she found out Kili had been killed. The moment Thorin told her, she collapsed in his arms and screamed the most heart wrenching scream Thorin had ever heard. He carried her to her room and had not seen her since then. He had tried of course to visit her, but her maids insisted that she wanted to be left alone. However Thorin was not unaware of the daily visits of others. He had a feeling his sister just didn't want to see him.

As for Fili, the young Dwarf made it very clear he didn't want anything to do with his uncle. Lying and crying over Kili's cleaned and dressed body, Fili swore at Thorin and cursed him. At the time Thorin thought it was just overwhelming grieve talking but as the days wore on, Fili still refused to see him and Thorin was beginning to suspect Fili had a hatred for him.

But hatred or not, Fili was his heir and he, Thorin, was his King.

He placed his head in his hands at the thought of facing Dis. _It will be tomorrow. I will ask her tomorrow._

* * *

Standing outside his sisters door Thorin breathed deeply in and out to try and compose himself. He felt nervous and the lack of sleep he had the night before didn't help matters. He looked worse and the pain in his chest felt like a thousand daggers ripping through him. It was a month since the battle and he couldn't understand why his wounds were not healing properly.

He flexed his fingers and with one last deep breath he knocked the door three times. He pasted a firm mask on his features and waited.

A dwarf maid opened the door, clearly not expecting to see the King standing in front of her by the look on her face. She sounded a little yelp of surprise and quickly composed herself and did a little bow.

"My Lord."

Thorin respectively nodded in return and then spoke, "I wish to see my sister. Is she here?"

"Um- no, my Lord, Lady Dis is not."

"Where is she?"

"She- well- she-" the dwarf-maid dropped eye contact then bit her lip. It was obvious to Thorin that Dis had instructed her maids to not tell anyone where she was but the dwarf maid knew that to lie to the King would be treason, she sighed in defeat, "-she's in the forest, by the winding stream."

Thorin knew it well as they used to go there as Dwarflings. He thanked the Dwarf-maid for her honesty and left for the forest. On his way there he thought over and over about how he was going to ask her, how he was going to greet her. _Should I smile at her?_ _Should I not? _He just didn't know what to do. But before he could even think about it anymore, he found himself just a few feet away from the destination and could see his sister sitting by the stream.

He waited a moment swallowing his courage. For a man who had fought in many battles and killed many souls; the challenge he faced now topped them all. He sighed and finally stepped forward.

Dis heard a ruffling sound and turned quickly to see her brother, the mighty King Thorin, approach her. Her heart quickened in anger and she stood facing him; distancing herself. Thorin noticed how she stepped back a little and decided to stay put. The distance between them caused the atmosphere that surrounded them to grow tense; Thorin swallowed hard and was about to speak.

"What do you want?" she spoke first; her words sounding so hateful towards him. Thorin was taken aback by her hot glare that bore holes in him that for a moment his mind went blank.

He finally recovered and began to speak, "I- I just wanted to talk to you."

"Talk!" she spat.

"Dis" Thorin stepped forward but his sister backed away further.

"I swear Thorin, if you step one more foot towards me, I will hurt you. What do you want?"

Thorin stared at her then decided to get straight to the point, "I received a letter from Dain."

"So?"

"He wishes that I visit him in the Iron Hills."

"And why are you telling me this? As if I care?"

Thorin's heart started to beat a little faster with nerves, "I- I think it would be- _fitting_- if Fili would come with me" He brought his eyes slowly to meet hers and noticed a flash of anger in them.

"How dare you ask me this! How dare you!" she yelled and stepped closer. Thorin did not move.

"He is my heir and Dain-"

"He is my son! And he is not going anywhere with you!" Dis stepped closer; her fists bawled with rage at her sides and tears welling up in her eyes that so resembled Thorin's.

"Fili-" Thorin began but his sister was so engulfed with fury that she over spoke him.

"You have already taken one of my sons... you will not take another!"

Thorin felt a stab in his chest and a pain like no other he had ever felt ripped through him. Bewilderment roamed his features as he stared at his sister then a complete dread washed it away.

"I-" he was lost for words but Dis advanced further still; her presence growing more and more aggressive with anger and grief.

"Kili died because of _you! _My baby died because of _YOU_! And I hate you for it! I hate you! And I almost lost Fili!" she cried hard as she screamed at Thorin.

Thorin stood transfixed not knowing what to do or think. His breathing became quicker and a panic rose within. Dis was close now that if she reached her hand out slightly she could touch him. Her voice grew quiet as though in a whisper but it was malicious and full of spite.

"I blame you for Kili's death, just like I blame you for Frerins."

This time the pain in Thorin's chest stabbed deeper and the hurt was almost unbearable but Dis kept going.

"I can't even look at you just like mother couldn't look at you after our little _brother _was killed, just like father couldn't look at you and now Fili can't even look at you!"

Dis turned and laughed hysterically then rounded back on Thorin and looked him up and down, "Look at you, _King_," she spat, "Your Highness, Majesty. Are you happy now Thorin? That you have got everything you've ever wanted? Even though my son had to die just so you could get your throne?"

For the life of him Thorin tried to keep his tears at bay. He swallowed hard and pasted a protective mask on, "Fili and Kili wanted to come on the quest" but unfortunately he couldn't control the hurt in his voice and it broke when he said Kili's name, "I forced no one."

"They were young; of course they would have wanted to go on this amazing adventure with their uncle to reclaim their true home. To them it sounded heroic; an adventure of a lifetime and I begged you to not take them!" The viciousness disappeared from her voice and a pained desperation sounded from her instead but the anger in her eyes still flamed, "And I hate you!"

She stormed past Thorin and he spun around and grabbed her wrist, "Dis please-" But that was a mistake, for Dis slammed her fist into Thorin's chest. He yelled in pain, let go of her and doubled over holding his wounded body. The pain escalated and unable to support his weight he dropped to his knees. Dis did not turn back and Thorin was alone.

His protective mask vanished and the hurt exploded within him. He wept hard as his shaking hands held his chest.

"I'm _sorry_, I'm _sorry_" he wept, his desperate and heart breaking words for Dis, for Kili, for Fili and for his beloved baby brother Frerin who he couldn't save those many years ago.

* * *

**A/N Hey everyone again :) So what do you think? Did you like it? Poor Thorin... How are you feeling about Dis' anger towards him? Should she blame him? :'( So this is my new story and I'm sorry; I know you all love the Durin Trio but don't ask why I haven't included Kili in this :/ because I don't know either. Just bare with me and hopefully I'll develop something along the lines of enjoyable :) Thanks for reading :) **


	2. The Council Meeting

**Hey everyone It has been brought to my attention that a few issues have been raised in relation to the previous chapter, those issues being; times/distances and personality of character. I hope we can all understand that this site is fanfiction that gives writers the opportunity to make a story from a book or film that they love completely their own. **

**So... issue no.1- times between battle/Kili's funeral/Dain returning to the Iron Hills/ Dis coming to Erebor. Let me clarify that I am completely aware of the many months of travel that would need to be done to reach these places, back and forth; however that is in the films/books... not my story. As for Kili's funeral...well it's not mentioned because it's not relevant- he was buried soon after the battle (in my story) but it may be mentioned throughout future chapters... the main focus is Fili and Thorin. **

**Why is Dain in the Iron Hills so soon after the battle? Give my story a chance and you'll soon find out why.**

**Why is Dis in Erebor? Well why shouldn't she? In my story it doesn't take months and months of travel. That would just cause me to write irrelevant babble just to fill in a few months. I'm a person who likes to get to the point in my stories. **

**Another Issue was that Fili is not in character and I quote "he is showing himself unworthy to be an heir, he is not some teenager; he is over 80!"... well... my story... my rules. Fili has lost his brother... and what I want to keep close to the films is the extreme bond between the two brothers. Fili is struggling to come to terms with Kili's death (even though he is 80 odd) so aims his anger at Thorin (again... you will know why later on).**

**But seriously if the times/distance thing really bothers you then by all means tell me and if it is an issue with a lot of people I will change it since I am such a nice person ;) But if you're not bothered by it and have clicked on my story for the more important reasons such as the story, plot, what happens to the characters etc then please do tell me cause it's important for me to know you guys are actually enjoying what you are reading. **

**If we all wrote the exact same things that is in a book/film and keep it so close knit and tucked to perfection then that would be defeating the purpose of fanfiction. And be really boring.**

**So... I hope I have clarified those issues... but onto the next chapter... **

**Enjoy x**

* * *

Fili stepped back further into the shadows of the trees as he watched his mother storm away from his uncle. A part of him felt pleased that his mother struck the King of Erebor, for he had wanted to do that for quite a while now but another part of him pitied the man that fell to the forest floor in agony. Being the skilled scout that he was, he moved swiftly and silently without Thorin even noticing he was there till he could get a proper glimpse of Thorin's face.

He was pale and his eyes seemed tired and strained. He could see the pain etched over his uncle's face as he tried to compose himself; holding onto his chest and breathing in and out deeply. It was an unusual sight. For as long as Fili could remember, Thorin was so strong, hard headed and powerful and to see him like this was a shock to the system. He didn't even look like this in battle. Unable to look at him any more Fili left but not without his curious thoughts clouding his mind.

He walked slowly, his head down, a frown drawing his eyebrows together and his hand rubbing his jaw. The name Frerin was the dominating factor in his mind. His death was never spoken of and was always labelled as a tragic and unfortunate accident.

_Obviously not, _Fili thought as he made his way into the opening at the edge of the forest. _What really happened that day? Why did mother blame Thorin? _These questions he wanted answers to, Fili realised, would not be answered by his mother. If he approached her with his queries she probably would ignore him and refuse to answer them. So he decided today was not the day to go digging and pushed it at the back of his mind for another time.

* * *

After the pain subsided to a point where he could actually remove his hand from his chest, Thorin looked around at his surroundings making sure no one was near. It would be extremely embarrassing if someone saw the King of Erebor in this state, so Thorin gathered himself up as best he could and made his way back to the mountain. Like he always did, the painful memories and words were pushed far; as deep as they could go to the back of his mind. It wouldn't do anybody any good if he lingered on them and so decided to never think about what just happened again. _She's just grieving. Just like Fili. Both of them will come around eventually. _

After entering the mountain, Dwalin stopped Thorin before he was just about to enter his chamber to clean himself up again. He turned abruptly and noticed Dwalin had a troubled look on his face.

"What?"

"Are you alright?" Dwalin asked; his eyes roaming around the area of Thorin's chest before he stared questionably into Thorin's eyes.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"You seemed a little heated when I saw you enter" Dwalin then nodded towards Thorin with a raised eyebrow, "And you're bleeding."

Thorin looked down and swore under his breath, "I'm fine. I just need new dressing."

"Should I get Oin?"

"No, no I have extra in my chamber. I'll sort it out."

"Right. Well Balin told me to tell you that you have a meeting this afternoon with the council."

Thorin sighed heavily, "And who arranged this?"

"Balin."

Thorin nodded to Dwalin and both parted ways. He made his way into his chamber and immediately undressed his top half and carefully peeled the dressing off his chest. He took a sharp intake of breath when his wounds started to sting then he flung the material in the bin. With a damp cloth he gently patted the inflamed area around the wound and cursed when he saw that the stitching had ripped due to the force of Dis' punch. _Damn her_, he thought angrily and gathered the equipment he needed to sow his wound back up. He had learned this skill from being in many battles and mastered it to perfection. With a steady hand, he pierced his skin with the super fine needle and pulled the thread in and out, sowing his skin together again. After that was complete, he cleaned the wound more sufficiently and padded it dry with a new clean, dry cloth and finally dressed it.

He sighed to himself and changed into a new shirt; something more casual and comfortable if he was to find himself sitting in a council meeting this afternoon. He was dreading it. He hated council meetings due to their long, tedious duration and droning voices and sometimes trivial conversations, but he was the King and it was his duty to be present even though he was bored to tears listening to Dwarfs that had way out lived their time.

It just had to be done.

* * *

Fili entered the council chamber to be greeted with ill looking faces. He was late but to be honest, he really didn't care. Thorin followed Fili with his eyes as his nephew sat down but showed no anger towards him, only hope that maybe he would push his hate towards him away and reconcile. Fili on the other hand did not look at Thorin and made himself comfortable in the chair and waited.

A few pursed lips and frustrated faces turned away from Fili and concentrated on Balin.

Balin cleared his throat then began, "Well, now that we are all here. I think we should discuss a few matters that have been raised within the past couple of days; mainly considering the Coronation which is three months away. Thorin, your cousin Rona has sent a letter of complaint explaining her dislike for the transport. She says there is little room."

At this hushed voices sounded around the table.

_Trivial, _Thorin thought as he studied a cut on his hand, "Just send her another or better yet, tell her to go on a diet and then maybe she'll have less to moan about" he said and looked up to see a few council members laughing, "Next."

"I'm sure you'll win her over by that statement but what would I know?" Balin joked then continued down the list of matters, "Food and drink, ah yes, the chef has requested to know what you want as your speciality dish for the evening of your Coronation. He would like to know ASAP."

"A large steak, with charred onions and a large tankard of mead would be quite sufficient" Thorin rhymed off and directed his stare this time to the carvings on the table.

"Very well" Balin jotted down a little note on the parchment, "All guards have been given their stations andtheir rehearsals shall take place next week. Your garments just need a few touches and all will be well."

"Good" Thorin said softly

"Which now brings us to the matter of you visiting Dain."

Thorin looked up from the table; his attention now caught.

"Have you considered it?"

"I have."

This time another Dwarf from the table spoke, his name was Holger and for as long as Thorin could remember, was a council member for his father when he was a boy, "I must remind you my King, before you make any decision, that Dain left straight after the battle was over-"

"Yes" said another that was younger than Holger but years older than Thorin, "He didn't even wait to see if the King was alive!"

"And what are you trying to point out, Dolin?" said another

"Well, if I was the King I would be angry if my cousin just fled like that!"

"What harm did it do? The King was well and strong and is sitting here now... is it really such an issue?"

"What I want to know is why is Dian inviting the King and Fili to the Iron Hills?"

"The King is sitting right here" Thorin said deeply as he sat back in his chair; elbow resting on the arm and head on his fist staring at them all. The voices hushed and directed their eyes towards Thorin.

"Believe it or not, but I had more important things to worry about than wonder the whereabouts of my cousin" Fili's jaw clenched and he fixed his gaze on the banners hanging on the wall opposite him, Thorin continued, "I have considered Dains request and I feel it would be impolite to refuse it. Balin, send a letter to him right away accepting his request. I shall leave in the morning."

"What about Fili?"

Fili's eyes jerked to Balin then slowly made their way to Thorin. His uncle was already looking at him when his eyes found him.

"It is up to you whether you want to come or not" Thorin said quietly but Fili couldn't help but remember the scene in the forest. He could feel all eyes were on him and quickly made his decision.

"I'll come."

* * *

**Three days Later**

Dain was sitting in his chair when Roloph entered with news.

"My Lord, a letter from Erebor!" he said breathless, holding the letter out in fron of him.

A thin smile curled in Dains lips and a gleam shone in his cold blue eyes. He took the letter and opened it with bated breath. His eager eyes scanned the parchment and words written upon it and his smile grew wider and his eyes gleamed brighter.

"It seems we will be having a Royal visit. Both are coming." He stood up slowly and screwed the parchment in his fist and stared in the red hot flames of the fire, "Prepare the dungeons."


	3. Heading East

"_Kili, Kili! No, no!"_

_He lunged forward and pierced an orc in the gut and with all his strength forced the orc out of his way. He couldn't breathe properly and what he saw almost took it away completely. A vile sickness erupted in his stomach and a panic rose so quickly that he thought a heart attack would soon follow._

_Fili ran; ran as fast as he could to get to his brother but it seemed he wasn't getting anywhere and Kili was moving further and further away. _

"_No!" he reached out a hand to grab but Kili was out of reach. Fili screamed in frustration and ran faster; harder but it was no use. He couldn't get to him. _

"_KILI!" _

_Orcs swarmed in front of him and suddenly his view of Kili was gone._

"_No! No!"_

_The orcs grabbed his swords and threw them away; they grabbed his dagger and threw it with the swords._

"_Get off me you vile, scum, bastards! KILI!"_

_He was surrounded and there was no escape. He punched and he kicked but strong, wet, hands grabbed his neck and squeezed so hard the blood immediately rushed to his head. His consciousness was fading and his body was growing limp but then the strong grip released him. He was thrown to the ground and he scrambled away in panic, he was defenceless; he was weak._

_Just as he looked for a miracle he saw Thorin standing in the distance. The exile King stood tall and strong as the wind blew in his hair. His deep, hot glare bore down on Fili with such stern and power. _

"_Uncle! Please help us! Please! Kili's hurt!" Fili pleaded. He stood up to run to Thorin but he was pulled back by the orcs, "No! Thorin! Thorin!"_

_But Thorin turned away from him and that was the moment his heart dropped to his stomach. He stared transfixed to the spot where his uncle stood. "Uncle" he whimpered. Just then a tall pale orc blocked his view and smiled a smile so evil; so vile and damned that it was hell itself. The orc swung a sword back and Fili watched helplessly as the weapon came crashing down..._

Fili woke gasping in panic as he sat straight up on his bed. The sweat dripped from his forehead and down the side of his face and a shaking hand quickly wiped it away. His breaths were sharp and fast and his heart was beating so strongly that as he looked down he could have sworn he saw it beat against his skin. Automatically holding where his heart was, Fili pulled the covers back and shakily stepped out of bed.

He walked over to his desk and poured himself a tankard of water and downed its contents rapidly; closing his eyes as the cold refreshment travelled down his throat and cooled his hot skin. Sleep didn't come easily to Fili anymore; it was more like a chore when he laid his head in the pillow that lost its comfort and pulled the covers over him that had lost their warmth. He lit the candle beside him and finally sat himself in a chair and just stared into nothing.

Kili was dead and his dreams had to remind him every night through cruel and maddening interpretations of what actually happened. That dream, he admitted, was the worst so far...in the others he always reached Kili and held him before his last breaths sounded in the cold, damp air; just like it was on the actual day.

He just wanted to lose his memory.

He blinked and a tear he didn't realise was waiting, fell down his face. Before he knew it, another followed, then another until the pain of the dream was too much and he found himself slouched over the table; head in his arms, crying uncontrollably for his brother.

He would never forget that day, he would never forget Kili's face, his words; his pain. And he would never forgive himself for not getting there sooner.

* * *

The bright morning sun came quicker than expected and Fili lifted his head off his desk and groaned at the pain in his arms. He had fallen asleep with his head in his arms on the desk and suddenly regretted getting out of bed. Slowly he positioned his arms back to where they naturally should be and stretched, groaning into the position as his muscles rippled and tensed.

He exhaled when his stretch ended and suddenly he remembered he was to meet Thorin and the others at the mountain gates, promptly.

"Shit!"

He rushed around his room; grabbing shirts, boots, socks and trousers... he thanked Aule that he had packed the night before just when a rapid knock came from his door. Bending over in the middle of pulling his trousers on Fili snapped his attention to the door and swore under his breath.

"Fili?"

It was his mother. He sighed with relief and pulling his trousers up and buttoning them he answered, "Come in."

She entered and Fili noticed immediately that she had been crying but she made no fuss of it and Fili made no mention. He had pulled his shirt over his broad shoulders and Dis went out of her way to straighten the back. She was silent but still conducted her motherly role in making sure her son was presentable. When Fili finished dressing himself, Dis sat on his bed and watched her son tenderly.

He felt her gaze upon him, so he looked round and met her eyes. She smiled at him warmly but Fili could see her pain.

"I'm so proud of you" she finally said and her tears welled up even more. Fili went to her and hugged her tightly as she still sat on the bed. Her face pressed against her son's abdomen and her arms circled around his lower back, "Just come back" she whispered.

A lump caught in Fili's throat as he remembered that those were her exact words to him and Kili before the quest to reclaim Erebor, but Kili never came back they way she wanted, "I swear to you I will."

* * *

After saying his emotional goodbyes to his mother Fili rushed to the mountain gates where he saw a few of the company waiting. It was almost a breath of fresh air in his lungs knowing that he was leaving Erebor to go on another, somewhat, small adventure. The Iron Hills were only a few days of walking east and he thought with a sad smile on his face that Kili would have wanted him to go. Kili wouldn't want him to sit and mope around the mountain thinking of what could have been, when there was a whole world out there that needed to be explored. After all, that was their plan anyway, that once Erebor was reclaimed and things settled, he and Kili would pack their bags and explore the world just as though they were back in their dwarfling years in the forest looking under rocks and logs.

The only thing negative about this was the fact that Thorin would be the one with him instead. Fili slowed his pace as he approached the company. Thorin and Dwalin were talking to Balin and the Captain of the Guard and a number of senior guards further on through the gates and didn't notice Fili arrive. He tore his eyes away from his uncle and was greeted with a large friendly smile from Bofur.

"Hello there lad!" he grabbed Fili's hand and shook it, "Haven't seen you in a wee while" he said but his voice and manner made it clear that he understood exactly why he hadn't seen Fili in so long. His smile was warm and friendly and Fili was suddenly reminded how much he liked Bofur and was glad he was coming.

Not all the company that was in the first quest to reclaim Erebor were joining them to the Iron Hills. Fili noticed Ori and Dori were missing and Bombur and Bifur. He scanned the large group and noticed Oin at the far end; his brother Gloin was not with him. Some guards seemed to be joining them and a young dwarf Fili had never seen before.

Bofur must have noticed Fili staring at him and kindly informed him of the new comer, "That's Orloph, son of Roloph from the Iron Hills, he's only thirty five and he's just hitching a ride with us back home."

"Why's he in Erebor?"

Bofur shrugged his shoulders and pouted his lower lip, "Dunno lad, I think I overheard him say he was visiting relatives or something."

Fili mouthed an 'O' then smiled suddenly when he saw that Nori was also in the crowd, "I guess Thorin's bringing him to stay out of trouble?" he asked Bofur, nodding towards him.

"Nah, he's bringing himself to get_ into_ trouble... poor buggers bored with all these new rules and regulations."

Both Fili and Bofur laughed and looked up when the Captain of the Guard and his seniors left along with Balin. Fili's eyebrows drew together as he watched Balin leave, "I thought Balin was coming."

"Nope. Thorin has left him in charge of Erebor until our return."

* * *

Fili looked up at the sky and squinted as the rain pelted down on top of them. He sighed and pulled his hood over his head a little more but that was hardly doing him any good because he was absolutely drenched. He suddenly remembered this was one thing he didn't miss about adventures; the unpredictable weather.

No one spoke, no one joked, no one laughed; they all just tread on through the land, through muck, stone and slush that soaked through to their socks. A flash of lightening suddenly appeared in the dark sky and lit up all the forlorn looking faces followed by a rumbling roar of thunder as though the storm was expressing their exact mood.

Night was soon approaching and they had been walking all day. Fili's feet started to ache a little and his calve muscles were screaming and by the look of Bofur's face; which was usually jovial in expression, his legs were aching just as much. As though Thorin could hear Fili's thoughts, he stopped the company and ordered a command to make camp. Without a word, just a few relief faces, tents started to be built, which was just a cover attached to two opposite trees and a bed underneath. Oin started on the fire and Fili looked round to see who was going to cook. He suddenly missed Bombur.

But to his surprise, the young dwarf, the equivalent to a teenager in human years, brought pots and pans out of his pack and got to work.

Bofur came up behind Fili, making him jump, "Oh yeah, he's a cook as well."

"Any good?" Fili asked in a low whisper because the boy looked up and stared at Fili before getting back to cooking.

"Haven't a clue. But if his cooking is stinkin' then I'm marching back to Erebor and trailing Bombur with me."

Fili smiled and began to roll out his bed. In no time at all the smell of stew filled the air, the rain had stopped and the morale in the camp had lifted a little. Fili sat under his cover; his back leaning against a tree and his legs crossed out in front of him. He was half listening to the story Nori was telling but his eyes were fixed on Thorin.

His uncle was sitting a little further from the company and in the shadows of the trees. As Fili had extremely good eye sight, his piercing blue eyes could see that his uncle was smoking his pipe and seemed to be thinking, by the look on his face. But he didn't dwell too much on it because a bowl of stew was thrust under his nose.

He looked up from the bowl and saw the teenager staring down at him, "Your stew my Lord" he said with a voice quite high pitched. Fili smiled awkwardly and took the stew. He had never been called _Lord_ before and to him, it sounded strange. He reminded himself as he watched the young boy walk back to the pot to tell him in future that calling him Fili was quite sufficient.

* * *

Morning came and the camp was stirred by the birds chirping loudly above them. As Fili opened his eyes; trying to adjust to the light of the new day, he noticed the guards were already up and ready. No surprise came to him when he saw that his uncle was ready too but when he saw the teenager standing with his pack on his back and his travelling stick planted firmly on the ground, a little confusion came to Fili. He lifted his head a little more off the ground and looked around to see that Bofur and Nori were just getting up as well.

"Mornin'" Bofur greeted; groaning into a stretch. Nori was scratching his arse and stated so politely that he needed a piss and went off into the trees. Oin was checking his pack, probably making sure he hadn't forgotten anything and Fili finally lifted himself from his covers and packed away. The company and guard finally set off for another day of walking and just as Fili flung his pack over onto his shoulders Thorin approached him.

Fili looked at his uncle and waited to hear why he had fallen back from the company but it looked as though Thorin was struggling to come up with the correct words. He had not spoken to his uncle since Kili's death; he didn't want to be near him and to be quite honest, anger was brewing inside him at being this close to Thorin. Even though he was on this quest with his uncle, didn't mean he had to be near him.

"I would just like a word before we go any further" Thorin started and looked with a hopeful stare in his nephews eyes. He could feel the anger fuel from them but pushing that aside, he continued, "I know this is hard on your mother, you being on this, this- away from her after, so thank you for agreeing to come."

Fili glared at his uncle with his jaw clenching and unclenching.

"It will look well, you coming to the Iron Hills" Thorin finished and dropped his eyes.

Fili sidestepped his uncle but stopped just close enough for Thorin to hear, "I didn't do it for you."

Thorin swallowed with his eyes still on the ground and nodded once; acknowledging Fili's response. He turned around and watched Fili catch up with the rest of the company and with a defeated sigh, followed behind.

* * *

"I believe your young son will be joining Thorin's company, will he not?"

Dain sat at his long wooden table, eating his afternoon meal with greasy fingers and eager lips. Roloph sat next to him and wiped his mouth roughly on his sleeve after downing a tankard of ale.

"He is indeed" Roloph said proudly and smiled.

"And he knows his role well enough?"

"I lectured the poor lad night and day before he left for Erebor."

"Good!" Dain said and wiped his hands on a napkin and threw it on top of his plate. He sat back and belched loudly, taking his tankard in his hand.

"All is prepared for Thorin and his lost puppies. If young Orloph plays his cards right, he'll win the trust of Thorin's heir, Fili and that would just leave Thorin to me."

"What about the rest?"

"That's what the dungeons are for, Roloph."

"And you are sure Thorin has no suspicion of this?"

Dain took a long gulp of his ale then replied, "The only people Thorin would trust with his life are his kin. I am his cousin; therefore I perfectly fit in that category of trust. The poor bastard will shit his trousers the moment he realises I have betrayed him and imprisoned him" Dain laughed maliciously and leaned forward; his eyes bulging with excitement, "then Erebor will be mine for the taking and all the gold and wealth will be mine."

"But he will still be alive... he will still be King and Fill, his heir" Roloph stated.

Dain eyed him fiercely, "They they shall die."

* * *

**A/N So now we know why Dain left the battle so soon after it was over... to plan against Thorin :) I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please give feedback... I love knowing that you guys are enjoying what you are reading... or what you aren't and I'll try to fix it or explain reasons why things have been written. Thanks for reading and stay tuned for more :) x**


	4. The Invasion

Night had fallen once again and the company was due to arrive at the Iron Hills early the next day. Thorin gave out the order for them to make camp and like before, everyone settled near a woodland area and began to make themselves comfortable.

Fili watched the teenager scurry around the camp collecting little sticks and twigs that would be suitable for a fire. The younger dwarf could feel eyes upon him and stopped what he was doing and looked at Fili with a wary glare. Fili smiled half-heartedly and averted his eyes but brought them back to the teenager when realising he was walking towards him.

"Hello."

Fili stared at the young boy in confusion but he pushed it aside and answered, "Hello" He scanned the boy from head to toe noticing how the boy was beginning to sprout little bristles of blonde hair on his chin, his eyes were weary from travel and quite bloodshot, his Adams apple bobbed up and down nervously in the presence of a royal. He was quite scrawny for a dwarf; thin neck, thin arms and legs, his brown hair was thin like the rest of him and his hands were small with spidery fingers with burn scars covering them. All this information Fili collected just by one swift look; that's why he was a scout.

"I'm Orloph, son of Roloph of the Iron Hills."

Fili smiled and bowed his head a little, "I know who you are. Bofur told me before we set off on this journey."

A frown appeared on the boy's brow, he was deep in thought for a second then his thin lips turned into a smile, making them even thinner, "I remember who Bofur is. He's the one with the funny hat."

Fili chuckled, "You better not let him hear you say that. His hat is one of his most prized possessions."

Orloph grimaced in disgust, "Funny taste in garments" he said almost to himself then a worried look roamed his features and a slight hint of panic reached his eyes, "Oh, my Lord- I- I am terribly sorry for- for insulting one of your friends! I know he fought with you in battle- I- please forgive me!"

Fili grew a deep frown and thought this quite odd, "For one, I am not offended so there is nothing to forgive and two, my name is Fili. You can call me Fili."

The panic that had risen in Orloph's pale blue eyes vanished and his smiled returned, "Alright then."

With a quick spin the younger dwarf's back was facing Fili and he returned to sorting out the fire. Fili watched him intently; his eyes fixed and almost glassy without blinking. His mind thought the boy was quite odd but there was something else about him Fili couldn't help but like. Maybe it was because he was so unusual; physically. Was he even full Dwarf? However, his eyes were too pale and almost transparent for Fili's liking; deceitful eyes but Fili shook his head and pushed that thought aside. It would be unfair to judge the boy just because his eyes were too pale. _Besides, Kili would never judge him. He would talk, laugh and joke with him and probably help him with the fire. _

Fili smiled thinking about his brother and how Kili was always the optimistic one; he never judged, never held a grudge and always saw the good in people. A pain stabbed his heart and Fili found himself immersed in the pain of losing his brother. It was still raw and throbbing as though it only happened yesterday and Fili feared that the pain would never subside. He concentrated on watching Orloph to try and distract his mind from thinking about Kili and decided that he would help the younger dwarf with the fire.

* * *

Dwalin was returning to the middle of the camp after releasing himself in the darkened wood out of sight. He coughed and was about to sit on his own bed beside Nori when his eyes blithely caught the sight of Thorin's back, walking into the darkness, away from the camp. He straightened himself up and followed Thorin, hoping that prying eyes were not following him as well.

Thorin was walking slowly and didn't really know where he was going. He needed to be alone for a bit to think about things. His tired mind was mainly corrupted by thoughts of Fili and Dis and how he was going to set things straight with them. He finally stopped and sat down on a large boulder that was overlooking a small stream a few yards away. The light of the moon sneaked through gaps in the trees and shone onto the flowing stream, making the slow, soft current sparkle in beauty and magnificence. Thorin's dark blue eyes stared at it for a long time until he heard a twig snap behind him.

He jerked his head to the left and saw Dwalin looking at him intently with a half smile on his lips. Thorin looked away when he recognised that it was Dwalin and returned his gaze upon the stream. Without a word Dwalin sat down beside Thorin and exhaled heavily before his eyes found the same beauty and magnificence that Thorin was seeing. After a while of silence, bar from the sound of the stream crashing elegantly over rocks and against the bank and the muffled sounds of the camp, Thorin spoke; his voice faraway and hoarse.

"Kili would have loved seeing this" he said and continued to stare at the stream. Dwalin's eyes slowly tore away from the water and found Thorin; only seeing the left side of his face. His old friend looked tired and his sadness was obvious to Dwalin now as Thorin averted his eyes from the stream to the ground.

"You can't keep blaming yourself for Kili's death Thorin. It was a terrible battle; people die in battles whether they are old or young" Dwalin said but his voice was not its usual harsh growl but a soft, low grumble that only Thorin, his brother, Balin, and a few lovers had ever the pleasure of hearing. Thorin swallowed hard and it seemed to Dwalin that Thorin struggled to swallow his guilt. The pain of the struggle etched all over Thorin's face.

"I was not there for him Dwalin" Thorin said, "Nor was I there for Fili."

"No, you weren't, because you were trying to reclaim a Kingdom once lost. Thorin-" Dwalin put a hand on Thorin's shoulder and leaned in closer to his friend, hoping he would turn his face, "You could not have saved Kili if you tried."

"But I did not try, that is the point- ah Aule-" Thorin dropped his head into his large hands, covering his face, "- the things I said to Fili- he needed me and I- I-"

"Thorin, Kili's death was not your fault. He died fighting for a cause he believed in; for Erebor. He died valiantly and fought to the very end. He was a great lad and his loss is hard. But you have to stop blaming yourself or you'll go mad."

At this Thorin turned his whole face to look at Dwalin; a sudden fear in his eyes.

Dwalin smiled warmly and put his arm around Thorin's shoulders, "You are not mad. But blaming yourself will make you crumble and I don't want to see my best friend crumble any more than he is already. Your bloody wounds aren't healing properly because you are stressing over something you have no blame for."

"But Fili- he-"

"He's blaming you because he has no other to blame. He has no orcs to beat the shit out of and so his frustration and pain is directed towards you unfortunately."

"But the things I said to him Dwalin!" Thorin said exasperated.

Thorin stood and paced back and forth, holding his chest. Dwalin followed him with a troubled gaze noticing how Thorin's hand shook slightly over his wounds.

"I can still see the hurt, the pain, the betrayal in his eyes when I said- when I- I was a fool! A gold sickened fool only worried about a bloody Kingdom and allowed myself to be corrupted with the greed that took my grandfather and my father! My nephews needed me and I wasn't there! I raised them, I protected them all their lives but when they needed me the most, on that battle field, I wasn't there! I chose to see the gold! I chose the gold over them and Fili hates me for it!"

Dwalin now understood. He now understood that this little spat between uncle and nephew was not mere grief, it was something much more.

"And I honestly don't know if Fili will ever forgive me. Dis might as well have disowned me; the hate that spills from her eyes when she looks at me is torture. And it had to take one of my nephews to be killed for me to see that gold is not what I truly desire." Tears fell from Thorin's face and his tired, strained blue eyes stared back into the stream.

"And what do you desire?" Dwalin asked softly.

Thorin blinked and wiped his eyes roughly with his hand and turned to his old friend, "To have a home and my family, to love and be loved, to live out a happy life with my sister and nephew and maybe, if Aule grants it, a wife I can love and she love me" Thorin almost laughed as he looked up at the canopy of the giant trees that towered above him. He brought his gaze back down and looked at Dwalin; his eyes sad and tense, "That is worth all the gold in middle earth and it just had to take Kili's death for me to realise that."

* * *

Fili gasped loudly and opened his eyes and found himself covered in sweat. As always, his breaths came in sharp and a slight shaking consumed his whole body. He lifted his head off the pillow and peered around the camp to see if anyone had noticed but a sigh of relief sounded from his throat as everyone seemed to be out for the count. Soft murmurs rang through the camp along with deep growling snores.

Fili pushed himself up into a sitting position and wiped the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand. The camp fire now burned low and lazy in the middle and a slight chill blew through the trees. He suddenly realised that he was bursting to go to the toilet and as quietly as he could he got up and stepped over Nori's sleeping body.

It was very dark and Fili guessed it to be late after midnight. He had to squint into the darkness to get a better visual and to prevent him bumping into any trees. He decided not to wander too far and quickly picked a tree to relieve himself. He stood in position and unbuttoned his trousers and got to work.

Finishing up, Fili shook himself when a twig snapped behind him and he spun round so fast the darkness was a blur. Quickly putting himself away, he squinted through the trees and saw a figure walking a few feet from him towards the camp. The person was clearly unaware of Fili's presence. Fili's heart started to quicken and he bent down and grabbed his knife from his boot.

Swiftly and silently he bounced from tree to tree until finally he was at a reasonable distance to advance. He lunged forward and grabbed the person from behind and placed his knife to the strangers throat. A choke of fear sounded and Fili suddenly realised whose throat he had his knife pressed to and immediately let go.

"Orloph?"

The teenager turned around quickly, completely terrified.

"What are you doing wandering alone?" Fili whispered forceful with a little anger in his eyes but relief in his chest knowing that there was no real danger. The boy, Fili could now see close up, was pale and his eyes darted in every direction.

"I- I- I needed to go to the toilet" he stuttered but laughed falsely, "I got lost."

Fili eyed him but then smiled, "I could have killed you. I thought you were an intruder."

"Nope- just me!"

"Come" Fili said more softly, "we should get back."

Orloph nodded stiffly as Fili turned but before the teenager followed, he looked behind him and gulped; his eyes wide with terror and guilt.

* * *

The next day they were back on the road and Fili was walking beside Orloph at the back of the company; both engrossed in conversation about adventures and being up to no good. Fili laughed loudly to the amusement of Oin, Bofur and Nori who turned and looked at the young dwarves behind them. They shared an affectionate glance at each other then chuckled before turning their gazes back in front of them; looking out over the beautiful hills and mountains as they tread on.

Thorin could hear Fili laugh as well and he turned slightly to see his nephew throw his head back and let out a roar at something the other young dwarf had said. A smirk curved in Thorin's lips and he jerked his eyes to Dwalin who, beside him, chortled low and guttural at hearing Fili's hearty laugh.

The whole company felt at ease at hearing Fili laugh; it had been so long since he did and to the dwarves, who were in the original company, the sound was like a breath of fresh air. To be quite honest, everyone missed it except for the guards who marched on with solemn, grim faces and Orloph who didn't understand the bond between the original company.

Fili wiped his eye with his index finger as a tear from laughing so hard fell. Orloph held his stomach and massaged it tenderly.

"I can't believe you did that!" Fili said and smiled widely at his new friend.

"Neither can I! I mean, I was always so well behaved but something came over me that day that I wanted to do something- wild- like my brother. He was such a bad influence. He always terrorized chickens and cats" Orloph chuckled at the memories.

Breathless from laughing Fili spoke, "You have a brother?"

Suddenly a dark shadow fell upon Orloph's face and he looked down; his smile slowly fading, "I did... but he died."

Fili looked down as well, "I'm sorry to hear that. What was his name?" he said quietly; the lightened mood darkened by death.

Orloph suddenly looked jumpy but recovered soon when his brother's name popped in his head, "Goryn; he was named after my mother's brother. I- I'm sorry for your loss also."

Fili looked up at Orloph and the teenager was looking at him with sympathy, "I heard about- about your brother, Kili. I was told he was- a great pleasure to be around."

Fili swallowed a jagged rock down his throat and looked away before Orloph could see his tears, "He was."

"May I ask- how he- how he died?"

Fili squinted in the sunshine and looked over at the hills placed perfectly over the landscape. He thought about the adventures he and Kili were supposed to have and how those very hills could have been their own adventure. He tore his eyes away and stared at the ground.

"He was killed by orcs during the Battle of the Fives Armies; arrows in his chest and stomach" The sight of Kili's dead body sprang in front of Fili's mind and pain erupted once again inside him.

Orloph was silent beside him but finally spoke in a quiet, timid manner, "My brother didn't die courageously in a fierce battle like yours. He just fell sick and never recovered."

Fili brought his eyes to meet Orloph's, "It doesn't matter how they died; whether valiantly on a battlefield or peacefully in bed. They will always be our brothers and we will always love them. That is all we need to ever know."

Orloph answered with a smile and both dwarves walked side by side, thinking of their lost brothers but also thinking of a new bond that bound them.

Or so Fili thought.

* * *

Back in Erebor, Dis was making her way through the small stalls that sat below the mountain. She was looking at materials to make a new dress and spied a gorgeous ruby red lying across the table. She picked it up and ran her hands across its softness.

"Half price for the lovely Lady Dis" smiled the young dwarf-maid behind the stall. Dis looked up surprised and stared at the girl. She looked about Kili's age and she smiled warmly at her.

"For your kindness young lass, I shall pay double."

Dis walked away satisfied with her new purchase and began to think about what type of dress she should make. It was for her Fili's return; for she thought frustratingly that she will wear black no more. _Kili was a happy child. He was the sunshine in the morning, the rainbow in the rain, the bounce in the fire flames and the light of my life. I shall be colourful and bright in memory of him and for my Fili. _

But her thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of a tremendous sound of galloping hooves that echoed all the way up to the base of the mountain. She turned, as did a few other spectators and saw about two hundred dwarven warriors coming towards the mountain.

At first she thought Thorin had returned but her mind laughed at her as she remembered Thorin didn't leave with that many accompanying him. She stepped a litter forward and squinted her blues eyes to help her see better. They were on ponies and Dis recognised the banner to be of the Iron Hills; it was Dain. The warriors however didn't seem to be slowing down. They came closer and closer and Dis found herself gradually backing away.

People started to run for safety as they too noticed the warrioirs were not for slowing. _They will surely slow before entering the gates. _

Dis gasped and yelled in shock when the leader unsheathed his sword and sliced it through the dwarf standing in his way. Panic erupted and everyone ran is every direction. The dwarven warriors galloped through showing no remorse; crashing over stalls and knocking people over. Screams and yells sounded everywhere and the sounds of the horns above blew through the air; a warning of danger.

Dis watched in awe and shock at what she was seeing; she was totally confused. _Why would Dain do this? _

The leader suddenly shouted at the top of his lungs amongst the chaos, "By the order of the Lord of the Iron Hills, Dain II Ironfoot, all those who are in league and follow Thorin II Oakenshield is henceforth branded a traitor and hereby sentenced to death!"

"No" Dis breathed as she looked at the warrior in horror.

His eager eyes looked around at the people scattering like little ants and smiled malevolently, "Take your pick boys before we begin this battle."

At that command the warriors of the Iron Hills roared with glee and blood thirst and soared through the people, killing anyone that was unfortunate not to get away.

Anger fuelled inside Dis and an urge to protect her home and people erupted inside her, "Why are you doing this? Thorin is rightful King and Dain is sworn to him!"

The leader looked down at Dis and gave her a cold stare but then a sickening smirk filled his disgusting and revolting face, "Jet black locks, deep blue eyes, tense stare and a hot temper" he laughed maliciously into the air, "You must me Dis" his eyes averted away from her for just a second and then back.

Dis was about to shout at him but a force hit her from behind and she was knocked to the ground, bleeding from the head and unconscious.

"Take this one, she is valuable. Now-" he spat, smiling from ear to ear and glaring at the mountain hungrily, "Let's take Erebor!"

* * *

**A/N Sorry this took a little longer to put up :) But it's here. So what do you think? **

**Thanks for reading and please, please review :) **


	5. A King Betrayed

Thorin stopped and the company halted behind him. He inhaled deeply as his dark blue eyes stared at the mighty hills set before him. The late afternoon sun shone upon them, revealing such beauty and such wonder. It took his breath away and a small smile curled in his lips at the sight of the Iron Hills; a sight he had not seen since he was a child.

They rose high into the sky as tall as a mountain and just as wide. Greenery swarmed each and every inch of rock with wild plants and flowers of every colour imaginable decorating the hills. Fili was just as amazed as his uncle and his mouth dropped in awe at what he was seeing. _I hope you can see this Kili, the home of our kin, _he thought and stepped one foot in front and followed Thorin.

Somewhere in the distance a deep thundering sound blew powerfully through the air and at first everyone was startled but realised it was a signal for their arrival. In no time at all Fili noticed in the distance the large gates open and an escort of about ten warriors came riding out to meet them.

The company stopped again and waited. Thorin stood at the front; stern mask on, shoulders square, chest strong and feet firm to the ground. Fili watched his uncle present himself and decided since he was the heir of Erebor, he should do the same.

The escort halted a few feet away and a dwarf warrior jumped down from his pony. He had deep brown hair that grew past his chest, his beard was just as long and his eyes; his eyes Fili noticed seemed quite familiar. The dwarf bowed low to Thorin and spoke in the deepest voice Fili had ever heard; even deeper than his uncles.

"King Thorin, I am Roloph, son of Broloph and Captain of the Guard. I welcome you and your company to the Iron Hills."

Comprehension dawned on Fili's face as he realised this dwarf was Orloph's father. He turned behind him and saw the teenager staring uneasily at his father. Fili turned back around and studied the Captain. His son resembled nothing like him except for his eyes.

"And you must be Prince Fili."

Fili blinked and was taken aback by being addressed. Roloph bowed as he did to Thorin and straightened himself, "You are most welcome. Come, you all must be weary of travel."

Thorin thanked Roloph politely as each member was given a pony to ride back on. Fili jumped onto a tan mare with a black mane. She flipped her head as Fili settled onto her back and he clicked his tongue for her to trot off. As he was making his way through the gates, he couldn't believe how huge the place was. He couldn't crane his neck far enough as he looked up and up and up; it was never ending.

A whole gathering was waiting to greet them at the entrance into the hills. As they passed through, every head bowed whenever their eager eyes had finally set upon Thorin. Now and again, Thorin would respectfully acknowledge them by inclining his head left or right and closing his eyes as he did so.

Thorin's eyes met Dain's at the front of the entrance. He was dressed in his best and greeted Thorin with a warm smile and open arms. Thorin jumped down from the pony and greeted his cousin with an embrace; roughly patting each other's backs and laughing. It was the first time since the quest that Fili had heard his uncle laugh and he knew all too well that it wasn't genuine.

"Welcome, welcome, Thorin Oakenshield-" Dain bowed low in front of Thorin, "- or should I say King Thorin of Erebor?" a sparkle shone from Dain's eyes as he looked up expectantly at Thorin.

"To my kin and my closest friends I shall always be Thorin."

"So I thought. Ah! You must be Prince Fili."

Fili's smile was tense as he recovered himself from jumping off the pony. He walked up beside Thorin and bowed. Dain grabbed Fili's hand and shook quite vigorously.

"I never got to meet you at the battle but I hear you are some warrior" Dain winked. Thorin looked at his feet and Fili continued to stare nonplussed at Dain who seemed to be a bit too happy.

"I'm not bad" was all Fili could say and looked quite troubled when Dain didn't let go of his hand.

"Oh the modesty runs through your veins young Prince. Not like your uncle eh?" Dain nudged Fili on the shoulder and laughed heartily looking at Thorin.

Thorin rose his eyes to Dain and smirked half heartedly.

Noticing a little tension, Dain eyed the two and stepped back, "Come! You must be exhausted. You must rest and then we shall be merry!"

* * *

Orloph knocked twice on the large wooden door that lay ajar just slightly. He could hear his father's voice talking low to someone inside.

"Enter"

He pushed the door wider and stepped into a large room with a round table in the middle. He bowed his head and saw his father watching him intently from the other end of the room when he was suddenly pushed up against the wall. His head hit the stone powerfully and a few coloured stars floated in front of him.

"Did you do everything I told you to do?"

"Ye- yes, sire!" he said weakly.

"And you told them nothing?!" Dain's eyes were wide and terrifying; his nose almost touching Orloph's and his breath gave off a stench of tobacco and meat.

"I swear they know nothing!"

Dain was breathless. He combed his hand through his hair and stepped back from the teenager. Roloph walked over to his son and nodded encouragingly. The Lord of the Iron Hills sat down on a chair that he pulled out from the large round table.

"What about Mavryn?" he asked

"I was able to get away from the company and found him; I told him all was clear. He gathered the cavalry straight away and they sped off towards Erebor. He said he was going to travel all night at speed. They should be at Erebor any time now."

"Well done Orloph, well done" Dain let his head fall back and close his eyes. He suddenly burst out laughing; a hysterical laugh that was almost maniacal. Orloph winced at the sound. Roloph stared warily at Dain, unsure what to make of it.

"Erebor, can you imagine?" Dain eyed the ceiling above; his eyes sparkling with evil and excitement, "What about Thorin's nephew... did you get talking to him at all?"

"Yes, we talked and laughed together."

"Did you use the whole _brother_ story?"

"I did" Orloph looked down and a stab of guilt hit him in the chest.

"Excellent! Now that Fili thinks you both have something so deep in common, he'll feel a need to bond. I'm not done with you yet Orloph. You have been extremely useful and when I become King of Erebor, you shall be greatly rewarded. But for now, I need you to keep Fili trusting you."

"Yes, my Lord" Orloph bowed.

"Once they have rested, you shall collect Fili and the feast shall start. After the feast is over the drinking will increase and that's where you come in Roloph. Make sure your men are ready, make sure they are where they need to be because once Thorin figures out what is happening, and he will; he will stop at nothing to get to his nephew. Thorin is strong and bloody resilient; I will need the strongest to take him. So Orloph, you have the honour in dealing with Fili."

"My- my Lord?" Fear rose to Orloph's eyes as he was trying to comprehend what Dain had said.

"If Fili causes a fuss, you just knock him out."

"But surely the concoction that has been brewed will be strong enough to put them all to sleep."

"Precautions Roloph, there is always a plan b. If the concoction does not do the job effectively-" Dain smiled cruelly, "then we shall use brute force."

* * *

Hours later, Orloph found himself walking as though in a trance along the corridor the guest bedrooms were situated. He fumbled with his tunic nervously as his eyes found the door of Fili's bedroom. His heart was beating so fast he had to stop and take a few deep breaths. The guilt that exploded inside him was terrible. He didn't want to do this but he had no choice otherwise Dain would kill him. _I have no choice. _

Fixing his eyes on Fili's door, Orloph pasted a determined countenance on his face and pushed himself forward. His fist hovered over the wood before knocking. He closed his eyes and with one final deep breath he knocked.

Fili opened the door and smiled warmly when he saw Orloph.

"So you are to be my escort?" Fili's smile grew wider and he chuckled.

"Unfortunately I am-" Orloph gave a ghost smile, "I did suggest that a pretty dwarf maiden should escort you to the feast but then again Dain actually wants you to attend" He laughed too hard for it to be genuine but he was relieved when Fili didn't seem to have noticed.

"You think ill of me Orloph" there was humour sparkling in Fili's eyes, "I would not miss this feast if someone paid me."

"Great" Orloph's voice cracked anxiously; his eyes downcast and troubled. He stepped back a little to allow the Prince to pass him.

They walked along the corridor in silence. Fili eyed Orloph from the side and noticed his friend was a little off.

"Are you alright?"

"Hum?"

A frown formed slowly on Fili's brow, "You're very pale. Are you sick?"

"No-no, I'm completely fine; famished actually."

"Yeah, me too" Fili smiled thinking of the feast ahead. They walked through a large arch that was guarded by two dwarves. When they realised Fili was in their presence, they stomped their long spears to the ground and bowed low.

"My Prince" they said in unison. Fili stared back at them unsure what to say. He just did what he observed Thorin doing and bowed in return.

"I'm not used to this you know" he said to Orloph as they walked down another corridor and turned left, "being addressed as Prince this and Prince that, being called sire and Lord and people bowing to me all the time. It's- "

"Annoying?"

"Yes!"

Orloph smirked, "Well you are officially the Prince of Erebor now, you're going to have to get used to it."

"I know" Fili replied unenthusiastically.

Finally the two young dwarves entered a large circular room, decorated in navy blue and gold in honour of the King under the Mountain. Candelabras were placed around the edge of the room beside each pillar, giving off a dim glow that made the place look warm and comforting. In the corner, five dwarf women were playing the harp and fiddle in beautiful, slow rhythm that made you want to relax and fall asleep.

"Don't worry, that's just the welcoming music. Later on it'll get better" Orloph stated. He caught a glimpse of his father in the far corner at the opposite side of the room whispering closely to three of his guards. He looked away quickly and gulped.

"I like it. It's very soothing" Fili answered then smiled widely when he noticed Nori and Bofur walking towards him.

"I seriously hope they change that crap they call music- we're not at a bloody funeral" Nori said exasperated as he stared at the women. Fili chuckled and Orloph's pale colour turned a little green.

Bofur looked at the women with Nori, studying the female sex, "Well, if they look alright then I don't really care" he laughed and leaned in further to Nori, "The one on the left, the busty one-"

Nori squinted his eyes then smiled mischievously, "Oh yeah-"

"Now she is gold!"

"I like the one beside her- the blonde, I like blondes."

Bofur let a yell out of him and turned comically to Fili, "Run lad! Nori likes blondes!"

Nori punched Bofur on the arm just as Oin joined the small group, "Behaving as mature adults I see" he said as he eyed Nori and Bofur. A young dwarf maid came up to them with a tray of tankards.

"Would you care for some ale, my Lords?"

"I'm no Lord, Love" Bofur winked at her and she blushed, "but I would love some of that ale."

"Lovely!" Nori gleamed with excitement as his eyes looked into his tankard; he sniffed then took a large gulp.

"Thank you" Fili said politely to the girl. He brought the tankard up to his mouth but his eyes never left the girl. She smiled and her deep green eyes bore into him that drops of his ale slopped over the edge and fell down his front. The girl giggled and walked away.

"Shit!" he cursed and wiped the spillage quickly to hide any evidence of him being an idiot. Just then trumpets sounded and Fili looked around confused wondering where they were coming from. He looked up and saw a small balcony with a group of musicians playing.

"And here he is" Bofur said before taking a gulp of his ale. Fili followed Bofur's gaze and saw Thorin, enter the hall with Dwalin and Dain, dressed in casual garments with a hint of smartness; a smartness that showed he was of importance. Fili noticed how uncomfortable Thorin looked with all eyes upon him in such formal manner.

"Come my friends and my family!" Dain suddenly announced, "Let the feast begin!" And at that the typical dwarvish music sounded; jovial, upbeat and full of heart. They all took their seats and in all directions servants came and served the glorious food. Pork, beef, chicken, lamp, duck; Fili had never seen so much meat. He looked over at Bofur and Nori who both looked as though they had been given immortal life. Bowls of roasted potatoes, honey glazed carrots and parsnips, boiled peas and broccoli, wine, ale and beer; it was a feast fit for Kings. _Kili you would absolutely love this, _he thought excitedly and soon dug in.

Thorin sat beside Dain and unlike his fellow companions of the company; he used the utensils to gather his food onto his plate. He looked over at Fili, who was sitting beside Bofur and Nori having a great time. He was laughing and eating and Thorin's heavy chest became a little lighter. He smiled slightly and bit into a leg of chicken.

"I never had the chance to properly say my condolences for your loss Thorin" Dain leaned over slightly, "I am so sorry to hear the death of young Kili."

Thorin swallowed his chicken that had suddenly become very dry. He took his ale and drank. After clearing his throat he replied, "Thank you. His death has hit the family hard."

Dain nodded slowly, "I'm sure it has. How is Dis?"

"She is fine, in pain of course but she will cope" he tried to smile but it never came.

"Otherwise she wouldn't be your sister" Dain chuckled and leaned back into his own chair eyeing Fili, "Her other son seems to be fine"

Thorin's eyes found Fili again, "He and Kili were very close. His brother's death hit him the hardest. Don't be fooled by what you see now, deep down he's in a lot of pain and is finding it hard to cope."

"Really?"

"Yes." Thorin said quite sharply and stabbed a piece of beef with his dagger and ate it. Dain eyed Thorin suspiciously with a smirk in his lips.

"Forgive me Thorin if I seem to be prying-"

Thorin stared at Dain closely; his eyes narrowing.

"It's just- I can't help but notice a little tension between the two of you."

Thorin didn't answer immediately but continued to look stare at Dain. He finally looked away, "As I said, he's finding it hard to cope without his brother." Realising that Thorin was not going to elaborate, Dain drank from his tankard and nodded towards Roloph who had not taken his eyes off the King and the Lord.

An hour or so later the food had been eaten and the drinking was increasing. Singing and stomping off feet had begun, mainly the voice of Bofur sounded throughout the hall. Thorin watched the chanting and the laughing and motioned to a dwarf maid for another tankard.

"Some party" Dwalin said beside him. Thorin chuckled deeply and thanked the maid as he lifted his tankard off the tray.

"Not bad, I just can't wait to get to bed" he said fighting against a yawn.

"Fili seems to be enjoying himself" Dwalin observed and then stared after a maid who passed him.

"I know" Thorin's eyebrows rose, "hopefully this is a start."

"You hope" Dwalin said into his tankard

Dain stood up from the table and clapped his hands twice. The dwarf maids followed the instruction and left. Dwalin groaned and sulked as he slammed his tankard on the table, "I was enjoying them!"

Thorin laughed at his friend but his jovial expression faltered slightly when his eyes caught sight of the Captain of the Guard, Roloph, talking hotly to his guards. Thorin watched closely then turned his eyes to observe the rest of the room. Guards stood at every pillar, fully armed and positioned.

"Dwalin."

"What?"

"Have you noticed that there are so many guards?"

Dwalin looked around too and nodded in agreement, "Aye, unusual"

"Hmm" Thorin said and sipped his ale.

Just then Dwalin's face lit up again when the dwarf maids had returned with more ale. Orloph stood unnoticed at the back of the hall, leaning up against a pillar. He saw the dwarf maids enter and his heart pounded against his chest. He looked over to his father who gave a curt nod to his guards. They shifted subtly and silently, closer to the feast.

"This, my dear cousin and friends, is the future of drinking!" Dain was holding a tankard high into the air, "I used a mixture of ingredients to create the most wonderful, most mouth watering solution" he said as he held up the tankard and presented it to the gathering. Bofur and Nori's eyes lit up, Oin looked fascinated, Fili was curious, Dwalin was too busy staring at a dwarf maid opposite him to care and Thorin eyed the drink suspiciously. Orloph closed his eyes and thought he was going to be sick as he watched from afar.

Dain took a gulp of the drink and eyed everyone at the table, "Please, drink and be merry!" he laughed. The maids handed each member of Thorin's company a tankard.

"And what do you call his drink?" Thorin asked as he stared down into his.

Dain's eyes sparkled with glee, "I have not thought of a name for it yet. I need to find the inspiration... I was hoping you could help me find it." Thorin's eyebrows rose and he looked around the table to see that everyone was drinking theirs, "Go on... try some!" Dain urged.

Thorin drank and was surprised to taste a hint of sweetness that tickled his tongue. Reassured, he downed the drink and smiled at Dain, "It's good."

"Indeed it is" Dain said quietly, "Bring more!"

Thorin received his second tankard of this mouth watering solution and was about to take a sip when he started to feel a bit funny. He shook his head slightly and sipped the drink thinking he was just drunk. He set the tankard down and noticed Nori had passed out on the table. _That's not like him, _Thorin thought. His eyes looked around the rest and suddenly their faces came out of focus. Bofur's face seemed to be stretching and a haze obscured his vision.

"Feeling alright Thorin?" Dain whispered in his ear right behind him.

"I- I- don't- I don't know" Thorin stuttered and looked into his drink, "How strong is- is this?" Thorin closed his eyes then opened them again; the haziness still obscuring his vision. Dain laughed and walked away.

Dwalin had passed out beside him and Thorin quickly looked for Fili. His nephew was leaning back on his chair, staring in a daze at the ceiling. Bofur, beside him was struggling to take another gulp.

"Bofur! Stop drinking!" Thorin threw his chair out from him and stood unsteadily. He had to grab onto the edge of the table to stay upright, "Dain!" Thorin growled.

A laugh filled the room and suddenly the guards pounced on them. Thorin stepped back and unsheathed his sword but the weapon was too heavy for him. He saw two guards step cautiously towards him but his mind was playing tricks; the two guards turned into four then back to two again. His eyes suddenly caught a glimpse of Fili trying to push guards away from him.

"Fili!" Rage filled Thorin like a volcano and he pushed his whole weight into the two guards causing one to crash into the table and the other to stumble sideways. Unsteadily Thorin ran to his nephew and with two hands swung his sword at the guards. A fight broke out and Bofur unsheathed his sword and tried to ward off the threat. Fili just about figured out what was happening and fumbled in his boots for his daggers when he was knocked over by his uncle and the guards.

He stood shakily and held his head, closing and opening his eyes to try and see. His eyes found his uncle against three guards and he ran to help him. One guard yelled in pain when Fili's dagger pierced deep in his side but the guard thrust his elbow back and knocked Fili to the floor with a broken nose; blood covering his face and shirt. Thorin head butted a guard but regretted doing that immediately when everything suddenly started to spin. He just about saw Dwalin and Nori being dragged out of the hall, Oin was nowhere to be seen and Bofur was failing to punch a guard in the face; his aim well out of shot.

Fili staggered to his feet and ploughed himself into a guard that was about to attack Thorin. Thorin turned just in time to get out of the way when a knife dug deep into his arm. He yelled in pain but the rage in him overcame his pain as his hands found the attackers neck and with a sickening snap the attacker fell dead to the floor. More guards ran at Thorin and Fili. Orloph ran towards them too with a large wooden, jagged bat in his hands, eyeing Fili regretfully and intensely. The King and his heir fought the guards; Thorin, losing his sword, swung his large fists as best he could and hitting some on target but the drug was too strong and his focus was growing worse.

Fili was punched out of the way and losing his balance he fell to the floor. He suddenly was able to make out Orloph by squinting.

"Or- Orloph! He- help us!" Fili struggled to get up; the drug taking its toll on his body.

Orloph stood above Fili and held the bat tighter in his hands. Thorin elbowed two guards and kneed another; growling like a beast. Fili looked up at Orloph pleadingly.

"I'm sorry Fili" Orloph said and swung the bat down fast and hard. The wood collided with Fili's head and the Prince was knocked sideways. He lay motionless in a heap on the floor with blood pouring from him. Orloph ran. Thorin yelled when he saw Fili on the floor being dragged away by the legs. His urge to get to his nephew blocked all urge to protect himself. Another knife sunk deep into his shoulder and suddenly Thorin was on his knees; the drug also taking its toll on his body. Punches and kicks came in every direction and the King of Erebor fell to the floor motionless.

Dain watched from the balcony as Thorin was dragged away by his legs leaving behind him a trail of blood. The Lord of the Iron Hills smiled maliciously as he realised he was once step closer in taking the mighty mountain of Erebor.


	6. Thorin's Shame

"_Thorin!"_

_"Thorin!"_

_"Thorin!"_

A struggled gasp sounded throughout the dark, damp and cold dungeon followed by spluttering coughs; Thorin had finally wakened. His eyes flickered open as his consciousness started to regain itself. The ceiling of the dungeon was the first thing he saw and his heart sank with hurt and dread when he remembered why he was in a dungeon in the first place. He heard a shuffling sound to his right which made him react immediately. His head turned and his eyes; still a bit unfocused, rested upon a figure curled up in a corner at the bars.

"Fili" Thorin spoke. He winced when a sharp pain seared through his throat making his voice raw and hoarse. Fili rested his head on his knees and didn't respond straight away but directed his eyes towards Thorin.

"Are you alright?" Thorin asked as he turned his body to lift himself up but keeping his eyes on his nephew.

"I'm fine" Fili mumbled, now staring out through the steel bars of their prison.

"Your head-"

"I said I'm fine" Fili spoke quietly but Thorin noticed the hint of sharpness in his tone. He positioned himself as comfortably as he could, allowing his back to rest against the chilling, damp dungeon wall. Fili continued to stare out through the bars and into a dimly lit corridor. Other cells were opposite theirs but Fili had decided they were unoccupied due to the fact that he and Thorin had been there for hours and no one made themselves known in the other cells.

Thorin however, was staring fixedly at the stone floor; a livid rage building inside him once again. _The Bastard! That fucking piece of shit! _He let his head fall backwards against the wall as he thought back on the feast; the guards, Dain's eagerness for him to drink, the way Dain stared; Roloph's behaviour. _I should have known something was wrong; I should have known it was a trap. _

Suddenly a fear drenched Thorin when his thoughts turned to Erebor and his people. _Dis. _His eyes averted to Fili and a powerful sick feeling churned in his stomach. If anything happened to Dis; _No, I dare not think it. _

"Is there anyone in those cells?" he decided to think of something different. The thought of Dis and his people being in danger because of him; because of his absence was unbearable to even think about.

"No" Fili answered.

"Have you heard any word from Dwalin or Bofur?"

"No"

"What about-"

"No one is here Thorin. We are the only ones."

Thorin looked down at his hands and noticed for the first time the dried blood that was covering them. His eyes roamed from them up to his left shoulder and he became completely aware of the pain that was burning in it. He also noticed a cloth was tied tightly onto the wounds in his arm and he touched them tenderly with his fingers when Fili spoke again.

"Why are we here Thorin?" Fili's voice was low and quiet as though he couldn't quite believe where he was, "One moment we are in a hall decorated with the colours of your court, eating and drinking and the next moment we are being attacked and thrown into a cell. Why?" his eyes looked away from the other cells and stared at Thorin.

"Dain has risen against me" Thorin admitted and a surge of anger rose to his heart.

"Why?"

"He wants to be King."

"But _why?" _Fili breathed getting frustrated, "What have you done?"

Thorin stared at his nephew shocked, _"_I haven't done anything to him! He has betrayed me without justifiable reason!"

Fili glared at Thorin before turning his head away.

Thorin sighed heavily and leaned his head against the wall again, "He will attack Erebor."

"Mother!"

"She will be fine" Thorin tried to reassure him but deep down he was just as unsure of her safety.

"How do you know? How do you-?"

"Fili, do you really think I left Erebor without taking precautions?" Thorin asked getting frustrated himself.

"But they will not know! Balin and mother- they think we are sitting drinking and having a merry time, completely unaware of our situation! Dwalin, Bofur, Nori and Oin could be dead for all we know!"

"They are not" Thorin said as a jab of panic rose within him at the thought of his old friends being dead.

"You do not know that. You know nothing" Fili finished almost in a whisper and stood up. Thorin watched his nephew pace the cell with a bloodied head on his left side.

"Fili-" Thorin began but Fili interjected quickly.

"You know, I find it quite ironic that I'm stuck here in a fucking cell with you" he laughed and rubbed his chin, "when I have been purposely avoiding you since Kili's death. Don't you find that funny?"

Thorin forced the pain of Fili's words down his throat to the pit of his stomach, he did not answer.

"I find it quite funny! Of all the things to happen, here I am, imprisoned in a cell with _you!_" Fili spat and stood beside the bars looking out as though waiting for someone to come, "I should have stayed with my mother. She didn't want me to come in the first place-"

"Then why did you? Why did you come?" Thorin asked trying to control his own temper, "I gave you a choice! You agreed, so you must have had a reason to come!" he hissed.

Fili rounded on Thorin; his eyes full of fire and gaze full of hate and pain, "I came for Kili! He would have wanted me to get out. He wouldn't want me to sit around and think of things that could have- should have been! I agreed to come on this bloody journey in memory of him!"

Thorin, now feeling suddenly ashamed, drew his eyes away from Fili, "I'm sorry" he said quietly.

"No, you're not" Fili sat at the corner where Thorin first found him, "If you were sorry, truly sorry, you would be begging for forgiveness for what you did."

"I tried Fili. I-"

"You failed. You failed Kili. You chose gold over your dying nephew and he died. He died in my arms with three arrows in his chest and two in his stomach" Fili's voice started to waver and tears filled his blue eyes, "I held him as he choked on his own blood. I tried to dry away his tears of pain and fear. I rocked him to try and comfort him as the blood poured from his body onto the ground. And where were you!" Fili's eyes bore into Thorin who was looking at his nephew with an expression of deep despair.

"You were in Erebor with your precious gold while Kili, your own blood, who fought for _you,_ was dying and you didn't care!"

"Fili- please-"

"Do you remember those words you told me when I found you?"

Thorin closed his eyes trying to forget.

"I had just found Kili and I thought if I found you quick enough he would be saved. As though it were a miracle, I found you. The war was over, Smaug was defeated and there you were; King of Erebor!" Fili said sarcastically, "I told you Kili was dying, I pleaded with you to come and get him but you looked at me and do you remember those words you told me?"

Tears filled Thorin's eyes as he pictured that day. How he wished he could travel back through time and change it all.

* * *

**The End of the Battle of the Five Armies**

"Uncle! Uncle! Thorin!"

The weight of despair instantly lifted from Fili's chest the moment he spotted his uncle only a few yards away. A relieved smile formed on his battered, bloody and dirty face when Thorin Oakenshield stood just below the entrance to Erebor.

Thorin; blood soaked and full of adrenaline stared up at his mountain that he had waited so long to reclaim. It was like a dream and the urge to step into it, to touch; to smell and live in it overpowered every other sense in his body. _My gold, _he thought hungrily. His treasures, his wealth, his life was inside; safe and secure just waiting to be looked upon by its true owner.

His eyes grew dark with want, his hands twitched eagerly to feel the solid, richness of gold beneath his fingers. His breathing became deep with determination as his chest rose and fell. But just as he was about to step through the gates a hand pulled him back and spun him around.

Rage filled his lungs; black fury filled his eyes as he glared down at the person preventing him to see his gold.

"Kili is hurt Thorin! Kili is dying!"

The person seemed to be panicking and shouting words that had no relevance to what he needed; what he wanted.

"Uncle please! He needs you!"

Thorin turned slowly away from Fili and started walking towards Erebor; the darkness of anger in his eyes turning to eagerness; to an addiction.

Fili frowned confused but ran after his uncle, "Thorin! What the hell are you doing? Kili!"

As the arm tugged on him again, his anger exploded and he turned to his nephew, "My gold Fili! I need to see my gold!" he grabbed Fili's shoulders and brought his face in close; desperation and madness in his eyes, "I need to see if it is all there! All of it!"

Fili, not believing what he was hearing, pushed his uncle's arms away from him and staggered back. He stared at Thorin in horror walking away from him; away from Kili and into Erebor to tend to his precious gold.

* * *

Tear drops made tiny wet patches on the dungeon floor in front of Thorin. The shame that filled his whole body was insufferable, "That- that wasn't me Fili, I-"

"You know, Kili and I were always afraid we would inherit dragon sickness" Fili lifted his head and stared at his uncle; his tears were gone, his hate was gone, there was just nothing, "But after seeing what you did that day, I am content to know that I will never get it, because unlike you, I would never turn my back on my family."

Thorin sobbed and slowly shook his head twice, "I will never forgive myself for what I did-"

Fili's eyes glared into Thorin's. Slowly he looked away and stared into the dimly lit corridor and said, "Nor will I."


	7. The Proposition

"I hear a domestic going on" a cheery sickening voice suddenly spoke, echoing throughout the dungeons. A chill slithered down Fili's spine when Dain's face came into view; his lips curled widely in a triumphant grin with eyes sparkling malignly. Thorin's eyes turned dark with rage and his hands tightened into fists; his tears gone in an instant. Dain expressed a fake concern on his features when his eyes rested upon Fili and clicked his tongue, "I apologise for you injuries Master Fili. It was not my intent for you to be harmed. I do hope your head and your broken nose is not causing you too much strain."

Fili glared at Dain but pasted a taut smile in his own lips, "Not at all."

"Such valour from such a young soul" Dain carried on without taking any notice of Thorin, "Especially the way you so swiftly tried to aid your uncle."

Fili stiffened and clenched his jaw still glaring at Dain but said nothing.

"It would be a shame if all your courage and boldness was wasted."

"What do you mean?" Fili asked slightly confused but Dain merely chuckled and whispered something to Roloph who was standing just behind him. Dain's deep grey eyes bore into Fili again and he smiled, "I have a proposition for you."

"Leave him out of this" came a deep, menacing voice from behind Fili. Dain looked up.

"Ah Thorin, my dear cousin, you are awake. How is the arm?"

"Damn you!" Thorin spat and reached through the bars to grab Dain's throat but Dain jumped back laughing.

"Such aggressiveness Thorin; such anger!" Dain breathed forcefully bringing his face close to the bars as if daring Thorin; taunting him to attack again.

"This is between you and I; not Fili" Thorin said threateningly. Fili could hear the warning in Thorin's voice; his tone was low, profound and terrifying, his eyes just as chilling as they glared deep into Dain.

Dain pondered for a moment; staring back at Thorin, "You're right Thorin, you are absolutely right. The King has spoken!" Dain turned comically as though a crowd was behind him; his voice loud and clear. Thorin growled when Dain turned back to him laughing, "This _is_ between you and me but the difference is Thorin, I am on the winning side and where are you?"

Thorin gritted his teeth, "Mark my words Dain, I will kill you for this."

Dain was about to leave but stopped abruptly at Thorin's words. His head turned slightly so that Thorin and Fili could only see the side of his face covered in shadow, "We will see."

With a flick of Dain's head, Roloph bowed low at the instruction and ordered his guards to open the cell. Four guards walked into sight and Thorin stood back. Fili stood also and was pushed out of the way when the guards launched themselves at Thorin. Thorin punched one of the guards in the face so hard the guard tumbled head first into the wall. Fili was about to intervene when a knife was thrust against his throat.

"I would not do anything stupid if I were you" Roloph's voice was threatening and Fili had no choice but to watch the guards attack Thorin and trail him out of the cell.

"Where are you taking him?"

Roloph did not answer but watched one of his guards lock the cell again. Fili threw himself against the bars, grabbing the metal desperately, "Tell me where you are taking him!"

Roloph's pale eyes slithered up to look at Fili, "As your uncle said, this is between him and Dain."

* * *

Thorin was forced to his knees with his hands held tightly behind his back. Dain stood before him, looking down without a smile on his lips. This time he looked murderous; his eyes gleamed with evil as they rested upon Thorin. He was in a bigger room; bigger than his cell and as Thorin quickly glanced around him, he discovered that he was still in the dungeon quarters as the room was damp and dimly lit with a few candles on a sconce each attached to the wall. His eyes glared up at Dain.

A guard roughly pulled his arms further back causing Thorin to inhale sharply when the calloused fingers dug deep into his wounds. A twitch moved the corner of Dain's lips.

"Still in pain Thorin?"

The guard tied Thorin's hands tightly, intertwining the rope over each wrist and then wrapping it around both. The blood rushed to his fingers so fast he could feel his pulse.

"Nothing I can't handle" Thorin replied through gritted teeth. Dain chuckled and walked over to a table Thorin had not noticed at first.

"We shall change that."

Dain unfolded a long leather cloth to reveal various weapons gleaming beautifully up at him. He smoothed his fingers over each one tenderly before picking up a thin dagger. Thorin stared at the weapon then met Dain's eyes. His heart started to beat faster and perspiration shone on his forehead and the side of his face.

"I think it would be much easier if his top half were bare" Dain said nonchalantly while caressing the blade with his fingers. At once, a guard to Thorin's left responded and ripped Thorin's shirt open then with his own knife tore it apart and pulled it off his body. The guard then ripped his blade through the dressing covering Thorin's battle wounds. Dain raised his eyebrows once he tore his eyes away from the blade and looked at Thorin.

"The years have been kind to you, cousin."

Thorin's broad chest; lightly touched with black hair and sweat rose and fell rapidly as Dain stepped a little closer with the gleaming blade, "Runs in the family" he jeered.

"It would seem that the strapping good looks skipped me" Dain laughed but the amusement did not reach his eyes, "but that will not save you from what you are about to experience."

"We can't have it all Dain."

"Indeed we cannot." The evil in Dain's eyes grew into a hungry look when he let the blade hover over Thorin's throat. The guard, who tied his hands, tugged his head back to allow the muscles in his throat to become more visible. A vein that ran down the side protruded suddenly with the presence of his pulse beating rapidly just below the corner of his jaw. The tip of the blade poked the vein and Thorin jerked his head back.

Dain chuckled, "You seem tense, I wonder why?"

"Fuck you!" Thorin hissed and suddenly something as hard as a rock collided with his face. He regained himself and spat blood from his mouth. Roloph stood back from Thorin, flexing his right hand.

"I know you must be so angry with me Thorin but you see, it's really you're fault this has happened."

Thorin was about to interject but another collision with Roloph's fist sounded a sickening thud of fist against cheekbone throughout the room. Dain leaned in close to Thorin.

"You should have died on that battlefield but you didn't. All of you were supposed to die, the only one decent enough to do it was Kili."

Thorin yelled with rage and viciously struggled against the guard and spat blood at Dain but Dain was quick enough to get out of the way. Roloph did not intervene this time but watched as his master moved in again and sliced the blade through one of the wounds in Thorin's arm.

Thorin yelled in pain as the immense feeling of the cool blade ripped through his flesh. Dain then grabbed Thorin's jaw roughly.

"Four arrows pierced your chest" his eyes now found the healing wounds the arrows left behind, the hard dark red; almost black scabs that covered them made Dain chuckle. He noticed the stitching and slowly pierced the tip of his blade in the skin, ripping the stitches and causing new bright red blood to seep down the chest, "How did you survive?"

Thorin gritted his teeth and groaned in pain as his chest wounds were open once again; "I can't be taken down so easily" his eyes bore deep and foreboding into Dain's.

Dain stood back and nodded to Roloph. At that the guard pulled Thorin backwards and roughly threw him to the ground with his hands crushed beneath him. He tried to move but Roloph's large boot pressed firmly onto his bleeding chest. His sounds of pain echoed throughout the room.

Suddenly a cloth was put over Thorin's face and just as he took in a breath of shock, icy cold water cascaded down on top of him. The water filled his mouth and choked him greatly. He struggled against it but Roloph's foot dug deeper into his chest making the situation worse. Finally the flow stopped and the cloth was pulled away. Thorin choked up water and coughed violently trying to get a proper breath and air into his lungs. But before he could recover properly the cloth was placed over his face again and the water overwhelmed him. He could feel his lungs tightening beneath his rips, his chest ached and his head felt like it was about to burst at the temples.

The cloth slipped away from his face and like before, water spluttered from his mouth as the agonising sounds of struggled breaths echoed throughout the room. Roloph removed his boot and Thorin's chest rose high and fell deep. His heart pounded violently. His hands throbbed beneath his weight. The veins and muscles in his neck looked as though they were about to burst. His eyes grew unfocused as he tired desperately to find Dain.

Strong, rough, unkind hands pulled him back onto his knees and yanked his hair, pulling his head up.

"How are you feeling Thorin?" Dain asked calmly as Thorin's sharp breaths sounded.

Thorin eyed Dain and tried to regain his breathing, "Never... better" his voice was hoarse. Dain smirked and turned his back on Thorin; his attention suddenly back to the weapons on the table. A feeling of dread washed over Thorin as he waited anxiously to see what weapon was going to be used against him next. However Dain did not pick up the gleaming instruments but grabbed a small sack full of white glittering crystals that were half crushed.

He walked over to Thorin while fingering the mineral substance absent-mindedly, "You see Thorin, if you and your heirs- _both_ of them, had died during that battle, then I wouldn't have had to take Erebor by force. It would have been given to me freely-"

Thorin laughed against his pain and looked at Dain, "You cannot take Erebor-"

"Oh but I already have."

Thorin's laughter faltered as he gave Dain an incredulous look.

"Before I even received your letter, I sent out 200 of my men to set off to Erebor but to take their time and keep low. They were instructed to wait for a message; a message that was given by Orloph that all was clear. When you were on your way here, my men were one step ahead and once Orloph was able to tell them the all clear, they set off at speed towards Erebor."

Thorin's eyes bulged with disbelief, "No" he whispered

"They are already there. They have taken Erebor and as we speak, my troops are making their way there. I hear your sister put up a good fight when she regained her consciousness-"

"NOOOOO!"

Thorin shoved the guard back and was about to lunge at Dain when Roloph kneed him in the ribs. A loud crack echoed and Thorin sounded a struggled cry of pain and fell to his knees and leaned to the side his broken ribs were.

"When will you learn Thorin?" Dain said a little out on breath and dug his hands deeper into the sack, "that your time is over and Erebor is mine?" He lifted a fistful of the mineral substance out of the sack and crushed it against Thorin's wounds in his arms. He rubbed it in hard; digging his fingers in so deep to make sure the pain would linger longer. Before Thorin could react the cloth that was covered over his face now covered his mouth muffling the heart wrenching sounds of his agony.

Dain stepped back and watched sadistically as Thorin shook and yelled in pain against the rage in front of him. Roloph came to stand next to Dain.

"Give him a few bruises; nothing too serious. I want to keep him alive a little bit longer."

* * *

Fili paced the length of the dungeon nervously, chewing on his nails as he waited and waited. He stopped abruptly and jerked his head towards the bars when he heard in the distance a door open and voices sounding. He ran to the bars and tried to peer over at the side when the guards who had taken Thorin returned.

"Where's my uncle?"

"Step back!" one guard shouted and Fili obeyed, hoping that they would answer if he did what he was told.

"Where is h-" Fili choked on his sentence when the guard who opened the cell moved out of the way to reveal two others dragging an unconscious Thorin into the cell. Fili watched in horror as they apathetically threw Thorin onto the ground and with a sickening thud, his head hit to stone floor hard. The guards chuckled and walked back out looking pleased with themselves.

A fire rose within Fili and he was about to go after them when Dain came into view, smiling widely and looking just as pleased. Fili's fire turned into a furnace and he lunged for Dain.

"Fili, Fili, calm down my lad!" Dain half laughed but looked just as annoyed, "About this proposition."

"I don't give a damn about what you want or what you have to give!" Fili rushed back and fell to his knees beside Thorin. He gently turned his uncle onto his back to examine the damage that had been done. Fili gasped when he saw the blood seep from his uncle's chest and his bloody and bruised face.

Dain glared at Fili's back, his eyes like slits, "I think you'll want to hear this."

"I care for nothing you have to say!" Fili spat as he pulled off his overcoat and placed it over Thorin who was growing cold.

"It involves your mother." Dain stated silently but the tone was full of threat and Fili noticed. His body stiffened and he slowly turned away from Thorin and looked to Dain.

Dain took this as an indication that he had Fili's full attention and carried on, "I have taken Erebor, Fili. Right this very minute it is under my power. I sent 200 men out to take it, they succeeded and as we speak, more of my men are on their way to maintain the situation."

Fili's eyes narrowed, scanning Dain's whole features, hoping to catch a glimpse of deception. His heart started to beat harder and faster when he could see none.

"I want you to join me. I have no heirs. You are strong, bold and courageous; an heir suitable to any throne. You would do well to join me."

"I would rather die!"

"And loyal too I see" Dain noticed a protective hand resting on Thorin as he lay hurt and vulnerable. Dain decided to change tactic, "Tell Fili, are you loyal to your mother?"

"Of course I am!"

"More so than your uncle?" Dain raised an eyebrow as Fili seemed to be struggling with the question; his hand absent-mindedly grabbing tighter onto his uncle.

"I am loyal to them equally" Fili answered

Dain eyed Fili darkly, "I have your mother Fili. I have her locked up in a dungeon like this in Erebor. She is feisty and strong but I will break her just like I will break your uncle" he finished venomously as spittle flew from his mouth.

Fili's eyes grew bigger and a panic rose within.

"Join me, leave your uncle and your mother shall live but if you rebel against me, I will kill her before your very eyes and your brother's death will not be the only death you mourn." Dain left.

Fili stared fixedly at the stone floor, silently panicking within wondering what the hell he was going to do. The dungeon seemed to grow darker and colder; he had never felt so alone. Suddenly all the hurtful things he had said to Thorin earlier deepened his guilt as he stared at his uncle with tears in his eyes. He let his head fall to his chest and desperately wanted this all the be a very, very bad dream.

But a heart wrenching cry sounded from Thorin and Fili could have swore he heard _Frerin _being mumbled somewhere among the pain, reminding him that this is very much real. He lay down beside Thorin and gently wrapped his arms around him to keep him warm and closed his eyes to get some sleep. For Aule knows, this may just be the last time he would see his uncle.


	8. My Little Brother

Thorin's eyes flickered open slightly, inviting the haziness of the dim lights outside his cell to enter his vision. He blinked a few times as the frosted sheet covering his eyes gradually came into focus. His mouth was dry, his throat was raw, his head was pounding, his arm was stinging, his chest was throbbing; his ribs were screaming and the bruises and his muscles ached so badly he could hardly move.

He found himself lying on his back on the cold damp floor of the cell with a coat covering him. He suddenly became aware of how cold he was. He lifted his arm shutting his eyes tight because it was so sore and heavy to lift.

Fili sat in the corner at the steel bars staring out into nothing. He sensed movement and turned his head to see his uncle stirring. Thorin had been unconscious for almost two days Fili guessed; he was beginning to lose track of time because there were no windows to show him a hint of night and day. He felt relief swarm him when his uncle came around.

Thorin moved his head to the left and found Fili staring at him. Fili saw that Thorin's eyes were heavy; his face was a pasty colour of white that shone with sweat with the exception of the deep purple bruise under his left eye, the red cut across his nose, the gash on his cheekbone that had swollen slightly, the gash above his left eyebrow and the deep cut on his lower lip.

"How long have I been out?" Thorin's voice cracked under the strain of the pain and lack of use. He tried to clear his throat but found that worsened the feeling. He tried to pull himself up but winced when his side gave a sharp jolt of pain and decided to just stay where he was.

"A day and a half I think, maybe two days. I'm not sure, I've lost track of time" Fili answered quietly and eyed Thorin carefully.

Thorin sighed and lightly touched his cheekbone and flinched. Fili still stared at his uncle; a troubled expression covering his features. The proposition that was offered to him clung heavily onto his chest, squeezing and gripping so hard that it was almost a struggle to breathe properly. He tore his gaze away from Thorin so that his uncle could not see his disturbed eyes and figure something was terribly wrong.

"Fili" Thorin spoke quietly but all Thorin could see was the thick blonde hair at the back, "I have something- to tell you-"

"I know."

"What?"

"I know Dain has taken Erebor and he has imprisoned my mother."

Thorin swallowed hard and guilt pinned him down even further, "She will be alright. She-"

"I know she will" Fili's voice was calm, as though he were talking in a dream. Thorin's eyes bore deep into Fili's back hoping that he would turn around so he could see his face but after a few minutes Thorin retreated and stared at the ceiling.

More minutes passed by through a deafening silence. Thorin felt the heaviness of sleep weighing him down and tried to fight against the urge to close his eyes when Fili finally spoke.

"Can I ask you something?"

Taken aback at the sudden rise of conversation Thorin looked at Fili apprehensively, "Of course you can."

This time Fili did turn around and Thorin noticed a sudden change in his nephew. The spark had disappeared from his eyes, his strong square shoulders were hunched, his fingers twitched nervously; he looked defeated. Thorin was about to express his concern and ensure him everything was going to be alright when Fili spoke first without looking directly into Thorin's eyes.

"What really happened to Frerin?"

For a moment all Thorin did was gape at Fili in surprise. His heart beat quickened and the troubled, haunting memories of his brother's death exploded in his mind. He looked away as Fili brought his eyes to Thorin. Fili noticed how tense Thorin was and considered whether it was really worth knowing the truth of what happened.

"You know what happened" Thorin answered stonily with a strained voice.

"I saw what happened in the forest between you and mother. I overheard her say that grandmother and grandfather couldn't look at yo-"

"Enough!" Thorin hissed.

Fili could see Thorin's chest rise high and fall rapidly as the pain in his eyes became more obvious. His uncle gritted his teeth together and pulled himself up so that his back rested against the wall. A sharp intake of breath sounded as Thorin held his ribs. His eyebrows grew together causing his well known scowl to form in his features.

"Why does mother blame you?"

Thorin did not answer immediately but stared at the floor. Finally he spoke, "Because it was my fault he died."

"What age were you?"

"I had just turned 20 and Frerin was only 15. We were just children" Thorin's voice trailed off almost into a whisper as though he were talking to himself. The images of that day floated in front of him; the smell, the sounds, the feeling of the sun against his skin, the panic he felt, the pain and horror.

* * *

"But father said that we should stay in the mountain!"

A young boy ran hurriedly behind his big brother trying to keep up. He had long blonde hair to his shoulders that was pinned back with two braids as another shorter braid hung loosely around his face. As the summers day was sweltering and sticky, the young boy was forced by his mother to wear cut up trousers and a light white tunic to keep him cool. He gripped tighter onto his mini sword with determination in his deep blue eyes that showed he was not one for giving up too easily just because his older brother was a faster runner.

"Keep up Frerin!" Thorin shouted behind him, half laughing through his deep breaths from running.

Finally the boys made it to the forest that lay just below the mountain. As Frerin entered the shelter of the trees he sighed as a slight breeze blew cold and welcoming onto his neck. Thorin turned around to face his brother smiling and unsheathed his sword.

"Ready little brother?"

Frerin gave Thorin a reproachful look, "Father told us to stay in the mountain. He will be angry if he finds out we have disobeyed him. What if the orcs are still around?" the young boy looked about him and scanned the trees as though the very words would cause the vile creatures to pounce out from nowhere. Thorin chuckled and scored the tip of his sword along the dried muck on the ground making thin lines.

"The orcs have not been found in weeks Frerin. Father and the guards drove them out. We are safe. Now, let's have some fun and raise your sword and I'll begin to teach you how to sword fight" Thorin got into position and waited with a smirk on his lips.

Frerin stood still, looking at his brother warily but a smile began to form; the boys face soon resembling his brothers, "Okay."

The boys mostly messed about by hitting each other lightly with the swords rather than being immersed in actual training. They laughed heartily, especially when Frerin hit Thorin a little harder causing him to stumble back and fall clumsily onto the ground. Frerin laughed so hard holding his stomach at the sight of his brother that he collapsed beside him with tears running down his face.

They had been outside for hours playing and having fun; their arms and faces kissed by the sun. Thorin put his arm on his brother's shoulder and squeezed it. Frerin looked up smiling.

"That was so much fun! Do you think father will be mad when he finds out where we were?"

"Father-" Thorin said as he picked up his sword from the ground, "needs to lighten up a bit" he returned the smile to his brother but something caught his eye in the distance. Thorin looked passed Frerin and stared at the spot of trees that had caught his attention. Frerin was completely unaware and ran passed Thorin to retrieve his own sword.

Thorin's eyes never strayed from those trees as he stepped a little forward, wary of that brown/black figure he saw. His eyes narrowed; stepping closer with his grip tightening on his hilt. All the while Frerin was talking away not noticing the change in his brother. Thorin was tense; his deep blue eyes scanning every inch of that area.

He heard a shuffle of leaves to his left and jerked his head in that direction. Something wasn't right. He suddenly became aware of how quiet the forest had grown and so he slowly stepped back towards Frerin.

"We're leaving" he said and grabbed his brother's hand. The smile faltered from Frerins face and a frown of disappointment etched itself across his flushed red features.

"But I'm having fun."

"No arguing Frerin, we have to go" Thorin's eyes were still focused on the trees in front when suddenly a figure stepped out slowly, grinning a horrible grin showing piercing sharp razors; the colour of oil and blood. Frerin gasped and hid behind his brother.

Thorin felt the blood drain from his face when the orc made itself known. The creature gurgled a wicked laugh as more of them started to come out from the shelter of the trees. Gradually Thorin edged slowly backwards, holding onto Frerins hand so tight and pointing his sword at them.

The orcs edged closer, "We won't bite, little dwarves" one orc joked and jumped forward, startling the boys. Thorin's sword hand began to shake as he tried to remember every lesson of his training. Frerin started to cry and buried his face into his brothers back.

"It's alright Frerin" Thorin tried to comfort him but if Frerin saw the panic in his eyes he would know that that was a lie.

"What- what are you doing here?" Thorin tried to sound strong and brave but his voice was anything but.

The orcs laughed together, the sound was so sickening and terrifying at the same time, "We are just a bit hungry" one orc advanced further.

"Step closer and I will kill you, scum!"

"A brave little dwarf! We shall see!"

It happened so fast that Thorin barely had time to react. The orc attacked and landed on top of him causing both to fall heavily to the ground. Frerin scrambled away on all fours screaming in panic. He had dropped his sword beside his brother, who quickly found it with his hand and stabbed it deep into the orcs neck. The orc splattered blood over Thorin's face and fell sideways holding its neck.

"RUN FRERIN!" Thorin shouted as he jumped up facing the other orcs with his sword positioned in defence. Frerin hesitated at first but did what he was told when his brother shouted at him; more viciously, a second time. The orcs did not react immediately but laughed to themselves.

"We love a little hunt!" one chided and soon they ran off after Frerin.

"No!" Thorin shouted but another orc had pinned him down and bit deep into his shoulder. He screamed in pain as the blood poured from his open flesh but brought his sword down and sliced the back of the orcs neck. He was able to scramble out from underneath the dead weight of the body and run after his brother.

He heard high pitched screams not far in the distance and ran in that direction, "Frerin!" he shouted desperately. Suddenly, just as he was about to enter the opening, his father and guards descended upon the group of orcs with a rage Thorin had never seen before. The orcs scattered wildly into the forest being chased down and hunted.

Thorin's heart dropped when he saw Frerin lying on the forest floor shaking uncontrollably. He quickly ran over to him and gasped in horror at the sight he saw.

"Frerin, no, no, no, no" Thorin breathed and fell to his knees holding his brother. A large patch of flesh had been ripped from Frerin's neck with blood pouring from it like a waterfall. The young face was deathly white and his piercing blue eyes stared up at Thorin in fear and pain. A shaking hand grabbed onto Thorin's tunic and pulled desperately.

Thorin grabbed his brothers hand and cried, "You're going to okay, you're going be alright!" desperately Thorin looked up for aid, "HELP! SOMEONE HELP!" his voice was hoarse due to his panic. He looked back down at Frerin who was opening and closing his mouth as though he were trying to say something. Tears fell from his eyes and blood erupted from his mouth causing him to choke. Thorin sobbed and buried his face in his brother's hair, "I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!"

Thorin brought his face up from his brothers hair and stared at him in horror when his weight felt heavier, "No" Thorin whispered as Frerin's head fell back a little further and his hand fell to the ground. The light and life in his blue eyes died; his small chest had stopped moving, his shaking became still, his skin grew cold.

"Frerin! Frerin! No! Please no!" Thorin cried hard and held his brother closer.

Suddenly a pair of strong hands grabbed Thorin's tunic and threw him backwards. He fell onto his back in shock, thinking it was another orc who had escaped from the guards but when he regained his posture to protect his dead brother he realised it was his father.

Thrain picked up his youngest son in his arms crying hard into his child's body. A heart wrenching scream came from the Kings throat that would haunt Thorin for the rest of his days.

* * *

Fili stared transfixed to the floor not knowing what to say. He finally looked up at his uncle and noticed the painful faraway look in his eyes.

His voice cracked when he began to speak again,"My mother never spoke to me again" tears welled up in Thorin's eyes but they did not fall, "apart from that one day she sent for me. She was dying and I thought she was finally going to forgive me for what I had done. But all she wanted to say was how much she hated me and wished that I had died instead of Frerin" Thorin slowly dropped his head and closed his eyes, "I never got to say goodbye to her properly."

Fili now stared at Thorin with tears welling up in his own eyes.

"I wasn't a son to my father anymore; I was just an heir, just someone else to sit on the throne after him. He never addressed me as his son and I was forbidden to ever call him father. And if I did let it slip, I was sorely punished." Thorin blinked and seemed to come back into focus. He cleared his throat and tried to smile but Fili could still see the agony in his uncles eyes.

A pang of guilt erupted inside of him thinking about the decision he was to make. How could he betray Thorin? But how could he leave his mother to die? He wondered what his uncle would do then a sudden jolt in his heart startled him when he thought about Kili. What would Kili do? At the thought of his brother Fili turned away and let his tears fall.

Thorin rested his head against the wall and allowed his imprisoned tears to fall freely down his face at the thought of his little brother lying dead in his arms. He couldn't save him; he put him in harms way and because of that Frerin had died. He remembered his fathers scream of anguish, his mothers scream of horror when she first laid eyes on her baby, his sisters tears of pain, his father's glare of hatred and disgust, Kili lying lifeless on the bed, Dis' scream when she laid eyes on her dead baby, her eyes of hatred that so resembled their fathers.

It all got too much as he buried his face in his hands and cried as the pain of losing his brother came back to him as fresh and as painful as though it happened only yesterday.


	9. The Uprising

**Hey guys :) I would just like to thank SkyBlue for the AMAZING review! I was totally not expecting that and of course I love long descriptive reviews :) Thank's to everyone else who has reviewed and read of course. I'm thrilled that you guys are enjoying the story... so here's the next chapter :)**

**Enjoy and please review! :)**

* * *

Thorin could feel himself sliding to the side with his back pressed against the wall. His eyes opened slowly, feeling more like a chore than a natural movement. He positioned himself straighter against the wall but not without causing a searing sensation of pain to soar across his chest and ribs. He didn't even have the strength to cry out in pain. Instead of vocal expression to show his agony, sweat formed all over his body, sometimes he was too hot when other times he was freezing. He would find himself shaking and fall in and out of a disturbed sleep.

Fili didn't know how long they had been imprisoned. His head was resting against a cold, hard bar as his eyes lazily looked out. Instead of seeing the nothingness of the empty cells in front of him, he imagined he was with Kili and they were laughing and joking about something completely different from the situation. He blinked a few times when he suddenly thought he _saw_ Kili standing in front of him, leaning against the opposite cell bars, smiling widely with deep brown eyes sparkling back at him.

Thorin and Fili had not been fed since the feast and at that thought Fili's stomach rumbled loudly. He held his hand to his stomach and closed his eyes to try and think of other things than his hunger. He then looked back at his uncle and noticed the sweat that dripped from him. It was not a good sign. The dungeon was cold yet Thorin's forehead continued to sweat.

Fili pulled himself up; stiff and sore and walked over to his uncle. He felt Thorin's forehead and was shocked to feel how cold it was. Thorin's eyes opened again and he slowly pushed Fili's hand away.

"It's nothing" Thorin said quietly

Fili frowned, "You're sick" and pulled open the shirt Thorin was kindly given after they beat him and noticed a thick white puss oozing from his chest wounds. Fili tried not to show his concern but with trembling fingers he buttoned the shirt closed. Thorin watched him closely before a troubled look formed in his features.

"Did Dain ever talk to you about that proposition?" he asked.

Fili stiffened and backed away from Thorin without looking in his eyes. He sat against the wall and let his head fell back, "No, he hasn't" Fili lied.

"Whatever he wants Fili, do not agree to it. He is a manipulator; a deceitful, conniving, selfish piece of shit. Whatever he asks of you will only benefit him and only him."

Fili closed his eyes and opened them again when the sound of a door opened and closed in the distance. Thorin tensed as did Fili and they both waited in silence to see who was approaching.

Dain appeared and smiled widely. Thorin, with difficulty pulled himself up and stood glaring at Dain with so much loathing Fili could literally see the fire burning in his deep blue eyes. Dain chuckled.

"You look awful cousin. Really, you should take care of yourself more often."

A guard walked forward and opened the cell allowing to other to walk in. One was holding rope while the other had a tankard in his hand. Fili stood abruptly and followed the two with his eyes as they made their way towards Thorin. As quick as a flash, the rope was circled and pulled tightly around Thorin's throat. He stumbled and fell causing the robe to dig in further and choke him.

Fili was just about to step in but Dain lightly touched his shoulder, "Remember your mother Fili" he said not more than a whisper. Fili paused. The words embedded deep into his mind. His heart began to race as he fought with himself. He watched as the guards released Thorin's throat from the fierce bite of the rope and as Thorin tried to breathe, they pulled his head back and poured the contents of the tankard into his mouth.

Fili looked back at Dain helplessly.

Dain's smile only grew wider seeing the look on the young dwarfs face, "My notorious brew; I think I'll call it Thorin's Downfall."

Anger grew within Fili and he punched Dain on the face causing the older Dwarf to fall backwards onto the floor; blood spurting from his nose. A growl erupted from Dain and he leapt up but Fili was already fighting with the guards. Thorin was trying to catch a proper breath when Dain came up and kicked him precisely in the ribs. A sickening crack sounded and Thorin collapsed to the floor, holding his side.

Fili yelled with rage and swiftly grabbed a dagger from one of the guards belt but just as he was about to pierce it into the guard opposite him, Dain had a knife to his throat and dug it deep. His voice sounded edgy, as though he was on the verge of doing something really terrible.

"I should rip your jugular from your throat, Master Fili!" spittle flew from his mouth as he spoke, "What you did was very, very rude. Usually I would have trouble makers strung from a rope but because I like you so much I'm not going to!"

He pushed Fili roughly towards the guards. They grabbed him and held him in place. Thorin just about regained himself and pushed himself to his knees. Dain turned and faced his cousin; a cruel, cold glare bore down upon Thorin.

"There will be a day Thorin and that day will be soon, when I will kill you."

Dain spat and left the dungeon; the guards followed and trailed Fili with them. Thorin, holding his ribs, stood up unsteadily; a panic consuming him.

"No! Fili! FILI!"

* * *

"Sit!" Dain spoke sharply and waited.

The guards were standing at the walls; stone cold faces staring into nothing. Fili stood still, unsure whether he should sit or not. He had not been harmed except for the pain in his hand when he punched Dain.

Dain was now patting the blood from his nose, eyeing Fili, "Are you not hungry?"

Fili then noticed the food sitting hot and delicious on the table. His mouth immediately started to water and his stomach rumbled. He tore his eyes away from the food and stared at Dain who raised an eyebrow.

"No? You have not eaten in days, you must be starving" Dain reached over and grabbed a chicken leg and tore the meat from it viciously with his teeth; like an animal. Fili swallowed; thinking of Thorin and how his uncle needed this food more than he did.

"Sit down Fili."

This time three guards stepped forward looking at Fili menacingly. He sat down and glared at Dain.

"Before you say anything" Fili started, to the surprise of Dain, "I want to know what you have done with my friends."

"Oh them!" Dain laughed, "They are in the higher dungeons, two floors above you and your uncle. Don't worry" Dain finally said, noticing the unease on Fili's face, "They have not been harmed. Well, not really, the big one with the funny haircut has been a problem. He seems just as loyal to your uncle as you. We have separated him from the others, he was a bad influence- got the rest rattled and shouting and doing other irritating things that gave me a headache. He's restrained now, thankfully. Tied and gagged" Dain finished with a smile and chewed on an apple.

"And my mother?" he asked hopefully.

"Now that would be telling, wouldn't it?" Dain threw the half eaten apple onto the table and wiped his hands on a cloth, "I don't want to hurt your mother Fili. I like her, she reminds me of you-"

"My mother would not want me to betray Thorin just because some usurper wants to sit on the throne" Fili snapped. Dain's eyes grew dark.

"We all have to do terrible things to get what we want" Dain stood and walked around the table, circling Fili, "Take your uncle for instance. His poor baby brother Frerin, killed because of him. You see Fili, the truth is, Thorin was jealous of Frerin. Believe it or not, but Frerin was basically better than Thorin at- well- everything. Frerin was the apple of his mother's eye, the prodigy of his father and his sister's favourite brother."

"You're a liar!"

"Am I? Then tell me, why would Thorin, knowing that the scare of orcs being in the lands was still high, take his young, vulnerable brother out into the forest? Why would he do that?"

"It was an accident! He was just-"

"Did he tell you that?" Dain asked blithely looking at his nails.

Fili stuttered and looked away.

"Thorin is the liar Fili. Thorin told you some cock and bull story about how he wanted to teach Frerin how to fight-"

"How did you know?" Fili's eyes were wide.

"I have eyes and ears everywhere in the Iron Hills. Thorin lied to you! He got his brother murdered so he could become his mother's favourite, so his father would look at him with the same pride."

"Thorin would never-!"

"Think about it FILI!" Dain shouted, close to where Fili was sitting, "Why would Dis hate and blame Thorin for a little accident if he was so innocent?"

Fili opened his mouth then closed it again, he couldn't answer.

Dains eyes were slits, "They knew of his jealousy and they knew he did it on purpose but there was no proof. But Thorin got what he wanted; he got rid of poor Frerin."

Fili shook his head incredulously, "I don't believe it, I will not!"

"You're uncle has many secrets Fili. I would not lie to you!" Dain came close to Fili's face, eyeing him desperately, "You're uncle does not deserve that throne. He had lied, killed, deceived to get what he wants. You of all people should know that!"

Fili stared back at Dain powerlessly, "Kili" he whispered.

"Yes! Kili!" Dain stood back, a smiled curling in his lips, "Your little brother, lying dying on the battlefield. In need of love and care and what does Thorin do?"

Fili put his head down, tears forming in his eyes.

"He chooses his wealth over his own blood. That is what kind of a man your uncle is! He does not care about you nor did he ever care about Kili; proof of that you saw for yourself! He has used you your whole life! When Dis gave him two nephews, he wasn't overjoyed because of the new pitter patter of feet in the family. He was overjoyed because he knew that with two heirs he could reclaim his precious Erebor!"

Fili stared at the floor; his heart racing, his hands in a cold sweat. _He left Kili. _Dain smiled widely when Roloph entered the room. He was feeling the triumph when noticing the troubled look of panic and fear and anger etch across Fili's face.

"He failed you and your brother. All he cared about was getting to his gold" Dain said softly and placed a hand on Fili's shoulder. Fili looked up, "I would never use you like Thorin did. Your mother hates him because she knows the truth. I know the truth and now you know too."

Fili's voice was hoarse and faraway, "I trusted-"

"Of course you trusted him. That is what he needed. He needed you to _think _he loved you both and cared. He is the manipulator Fili, not me. He has used you and lied to you your whole life. Think about Kili. Think about the blood that seeped from his young body. Do the right thing by Kili, even by Frerin and join me. Help me take down Thorin and all his lies. The blood on his hands should not contaminate the sacred throne of Erebor. Do this for your brother and your mother."

Fili stared at Dain but all he could think about was his brother, crying and bleeding on the battlefield while Thorin was glorifying in his wealth and gold. His eyes grew dark and his anger now turned from Dain. Dain smiled widely and squeezed Fili's shoulder tightly.

"Welcome, Master Fili, to the Uprising" He said.


	10. Broken

Thorin, breathless, crouched low and stumbled over to the bars; pain and rage filling his whole body.

"DAIN! DAIN!" he shouted desperately shaking the bars in hope that they would crumble beneath his fingers. In frustration he hit the metal with the palm of his hands and swore loudly, "FUUUUUCK!" After his outburst, a jolt of pain jabbed at his side and chest. He bent over suddenly, holding his wounds and feeling nausea overcome him. He lifted a shaking hand to his brow and wiped the sweat from it. A low, deep chuckle sounded behind him. Startled, Thorin spun around to find Roloph leaning against the bars looking smug with his large arms folded over his chest.

"And here I thought that Thorin Oakenshield was a frightening figure. How the rumours were a farce" he jeered and chewed the inside of his cheek, eyeing Thorin mockingly. In contrast, Thorin's eyes bore frighteningly at Roloph full of loathing, full of hate and disgust.

"Where is my nephew?" Thorin growled walking back to the bars, trying his best to look strong and unbent. Roloph's expression of ridicule only strengthened and another chuckle sounded from his throat. Rage filled Thorin.

"WHERE IS HE?!"

Roloph's pale eyes stared at Thorin a long moment in silence before he responded, "You will be pleased to know he has not been harmed- yet."

"You will not harm him at all!" Thorin threatened; teeth gritted, death stare set, fists tensed. Roloph however was unruffled.

"Well that really is up to you Thorin."

Suspicion roamed Thorin's face, "What do you mean?"

Roloph pushed himself from the bars, "If you come willingly- with me- without any trouble, though I doubt you could fight a fly the state you are in, Fili will not be harmed. But if you cause a scene and _attempt," _Roloph emphasised, "to fight me, then Fili will sadly not come out of it too well."

"Come out of what?" Thorin asked eyeing Roloph carefully.

"The situation you are in of course."

Silence filled the atmosphere as the Dwarven King and the Dwarf warrior stared each other down.

Moments passed slowly then Thorin spoke, "I will come willingly, without trouble. But if so much as a strand of hair is harmed on my nephew's head I swear on Aule, I will slaughter you all."

Roloph carried out a mock bow and smirked, "I do not doubt that, my Lord."

Thorin was unaware of the guards that were with Roloph until they came into view and opened the cell. They grabbed Thorin roughly and pulled his hands behind his back and tied them tight. The sudden movement made the wounds on his chest stretch and he groaned at the pain. Like before they trailed Thorin out of the cell and followed Roloph.

They walked along long, dark, dimmed corridors that were winding and snaking in all directions Thorin could not memorise. He was going a different way from the last time he was taken from the cell and could hear a slight, soft sound of trickling water somewhere. After a while, he realised the corridors he was walking down now, were brighter and, if it were possible, more appealing. He could almost smell fresh air instead of a humid dusty air, thick and suffocating.

They finally stopped before large brown double doors and Roloph pulled a cloth from his pocket. He turned and smiled to Thorin then placed the cloth over Thorin's mouth and tied it tight. As he pulled the last knot, Thorin closed his eyes then opened them again when he sensed motion in front of him. Roloph grabbed Thorin's stabbed arm purposely and dragged him through the doors.

A bright light blinded him as he entered. His eyes squinted naturally as he tried to adjust to the new lighting. He could hear a commotion to his left and instinctively his head directed towards the frantic mumbling sounds. He blinked a few times; the light hurting his eyes and noticed he was in a large room definitely not in the dungeon quarters. He noticed guards stationed in intervals around the room. Windows shone bright and beautiful, showing the baby blue colour of the sky.

The frantic sounds Thorin heard as soon as he walked in came to his attention again and he looked over. His eyes widened, his heart raced; a feeling of relief and joy, when he saw his friends alive.

Dwalin, Bofur, Oin and Nori were tied and gagged just like Thorin but were caged in a large barred cube. They looked over at Thorin with a mixture of happiness, worry, unease, anger and frustration. Dwalin became engulfed in a rage when he saw Thorin's state. He noticed the blood that seeped Thorin's shirt, the bloody, bruised and pale face. In the light of day, Thorin's paleness became more evident as was the deep red rim around his tired and strained eyes. The end of a spear was thrust through the bars and hit Dwalin on the side of the head to tame him.

Dain laughed at this and Thorin jerked his head towards him, suddenly noticing his presence. Dain looked as though his day could not have gotten any better as he stared down at the gathering from a higher level of flooring. His cold eyes smiled at Thorin and he clapped his hands twice. Orloph came running obediently, like a timid little rat, and gave Dain the leather cloth he had used to torture Thorin.

A panic rose within Thorin when the two guards that brought him, grabbed him from behind and forced him to his knees.

"A fitting place for you Thorin" Dain smirked. The company looked on anxiously from their cage; eyeing Dain then Thorin; flicking their eyes back and forth.

Thorin stared at the leather cloth then looked to Dain who waved his hand flippantly and waited. Fili suddenly came through a door at the back looking stiff. Thorin moved but strong hands dug deep into his shoulders to keep him a bay.

Fili did not look at his uncle but stared fixedly at something afar; jaw clenched and his piercing blue eyes set. Thorin desperately tried to get his attention by just staring at him. Dain looked at Fili proudly and put a hand on his shoulder and laughed heartily.

Thorin's eyebrows knitted together in confusion and the panic he felt before could not compare to the panic he felt now. His heart pounded against his chest, a dread drenched him; cold and shocking as a sudden sickening and heartbreaking realisation was forming in his mind.

Dain could see the effect that that small gesture had on Thorin and grinned, "A sight you thought you would never see Thorin" he started and motioned for Roloph to remove the cloth from Thorin's mouth. As soon as the cloth was gone Thorin burst into panicked words with a hoarse voice.

"Fili! Fili listen to me! Do not help him! He is-"

Like before, an iron fist collided with his already bruised and swollen cheekbone. A burst of muffled outrage erupted from the cage and the guards surrounding them shouted and poked them with spears to calm them.

"You are too late Thorin. You have already failed your nephew" Dain began and walked down the steps towards him but Thorin ignored him.

"Fili, I know what I did was unforgivable and I know you are angry with me-!"

"How touching" Dain joked and rolled his eyes, "Bring the violins!"

"- cannot do this!" Thorin continued over Dain's remarks, "He is lying to you whatever he has promised you Fili! Remember what I told you? Whatever he asks you will benefit him and _only him_!" Thorin stressed.

At this Dain grew angry and hissed, "I'm the liar? You killed your own brother and staged it as an accident!"

"What?!" Thorin was outraged then his attention turned back to Fili, "You cannot believe this!"

Fili stood silent and Dain continued.

"You have always done terrible, unspeakable things Thorin to get what you want. Take your youngest nephew Kili."

A remorseful look formed in Thorin's face as he stared at Dain, "I-"

"You failed him, you did not care for his pain because all you wanted, all you care for was Erebor and your gold. You used them both their whole lives-"

"I never _used_ you!" Thorin said exasperated eyeing Fili desperately. At this Fili finally looked to Thorin.

"All you ever cared about was Erebor; that's all you ever talked about" Fili said quietly.

"That's not true! I have always cared for you and Kili!" a waver sounded in Thorin's voice as he could feel he was slowly losing Fili.

"Even mother said- in the forest- she said they couldn't look at you. She knows the truth about Frerin, and Kili" Fili's voice was distant.

"What have you said to him?" Thorin shouted, directing his anger at Dain.

"I simply told him the truth, Thorin."

The leather cloth was now open, lying flat on a table with the gleaming weapons shining magically in the sunlight. Dain eyed them hungrily before picking one from the collection. What shone in his hand, Thorin could not tell. It looked like an odd shape form of metal but as Dain came closer Thorin soon understood what was about to happen.

He tried to shoulder the guards away from him but their grip was strong as they grabbed his head and forced it back. Calloused fingers scrapped his jaw and opened his mouth wide. The company caused an uproar. Fili stood stock still, staring widely at Dain as he placed the metal pincers into Thorin's mouth. Thorin shook his head and yelled when the metal clamped around one of his wisdom teeth. He could feel the grip strengthen, new sweat dripped from his brow, his heart raced when suddenly a roar of rage filled the room and all attention shot to the cage.

Dwalin pulled the spear sharply from the guard's torso, causing the guard to fall to the floor then jabbed at another. He had somehow broken free of his bonds and thinking quickly, grabbed a spear that was thrust towards him and attacked. Dain huffed in frustration and pulled the pincers from Thorin's mouth.

Guards rushed towards the cage when Dain yelled.

"Bring that one out!" Dain shouted

Dwalin was overpowered by the guards. Roughly ten had been able to drag him over to Dain; his growling threats filling the room, his eyes full of anger. Dain looked at him calculatingly. He was placed on his knees opposite Thorin.

"You killed one of my guards" he stated, "I do not like it when my guards get killed by my guests."

"Fuck you and your guards!" Dwalin spat

"_Dwalin!" _Thorin hissed warningly but the worry and admiration in his eyes as he looked at his old friend was unmistakable.

Dain smiled and walked slowly back to the leather cloth. He set the pincers down and retrieved a longer, larger weapon; a silver dagger with a hilt carved in ancient Dwarven language. He was silent as he walked towards Thorin; fingering the blade carefully and never tearing his eyes from his cousin. Fili watched anxiously. Dwalin spat blood on the floor. Thorin glared at Dain when he stepped in front of him.

Dain smiled wider at Thorin for a moment, then as quick as anything, he spun around and sunk the blade deep into Dwalin's abdomen; then again and again. Thorin felt the air being sucked from his lungs, his heart stopped as a heavy, agonising feeling swarmed him. Fili gasped in horror as the sound of shock and pain came from Dwalin's throat.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Thorin screamed when Dain moved away holding a blade dripping with blood. Dwalin swayed holding his stomach with the blood seeping through his fingers. A struggled cry erupted from Thorin as he tried to get to Dwalin but he was pulled back; tears of anger and sadness filling his eyes. Dwalin looked at Thorin lazily then coughed up clots of blood.

"Dwalin!" Thorin breathed in horror.

The loyal friend Thorin had known since he was a child fell to the floor, spitting blood and taking his last breaths. Fili stared wide-eyed, tears filling his own eyes as he watched. Thorin yelled when Dwalin's eyes became still.

"That is what happens, Thorin, when you defy me."

Thorin could not answer. He was convulsing as his sobs grew stronger and stronger; his physical strength leaving him like that of a wave washing away the sand.

Bofur, Oin and Nori stood still in the cage; in shock and pain.

"Fili, come here lad."

Fili's eyes shot to Dain with fear but he obeyed. Thorin did not look up but let his head fall as he sobbed. Dain grabbed Fili, who he noticed was looking a little shell shocked and shook him.

"Pull yourself together Fili. This is what happens in war, you've been to battle and you know the score. Now take this dagger and prove to me that you are with me!" Dain commanded and handed Fili the weapon. Fili absently took it; feeling the heaviness of it against his hand. Dain directed him towards his uncle.

Bofur's eyes widened and muffled a shout sounding like, _Fili no!_

Dain stood behind him and whispered in his ear, "Remember I told you I would break your uncle? Look at him! How can he be a King? He is too weak and feeble to even stand."

Fili's grip on the hilt tightened.

"Think of your mother Fili. Think of her safe in her warm bed, sound asleep and perfectly content."

Fili's hand started to tremble. Thorin still had not looked up to his nephew. Fili swallowed hard.

"Do it, do it for your mother. Do it for Kili" Dain whispered.

A surge of courage ran through Fili's veins at the mention of his brother. His eyes bore deep and dark into his uncle. He lifted the dagger high; his grip firm and determined. Thorin slowly lifted his head and his tired eyes full of despair stared helplessly up at Fili. With one last look at his nephew, he closed his eyes as he saw the blade soar down, down, down, waiting for the bite to rip through him.


	11. The Healer

The blade never struck and Thorin looked up to find Fili staring at him with no emotion in his eyes with the dagger hanging loosely at his side. Not realising he had been holding his breath, Thorin exhaled; his heart thumping harder against his chest. His breaths were fast and sharp, as though he had been held underneath water for an excruciatingly long time, brought up to the surface then plunged back into the icy depths again.

Dain burned holes at Fili, "What are you doing?!" he began but Fili over spoke him without turning.

"I will not harm him- _here_" Fili stated just as Dain was about to interject. The older dwarf paused; his mouth opened wide about to speak, "We will take him _and _the rest back to Erebor, to let all see that Thorin Oakenshield has been overcome. They will be disheartened when they see their King weak and unable to protect them."

Thorin's heart sank. Dain's eyes narrowed at Fili but a cruel smirk formed on his face.

After a minute of contemplating Dain barked with laughter and patted Fili on the back, "I like your thinking! Excellent idea! Why didn't I think of that? Cast the King down in front of his own people? HA! Well done Fili, well done!"

"Also, we shall take Dwalin's body. His brother Balin will not believe him to be dead otherwise."

Dain had walked away, holding his jaw and deep in thought. At Fili's words he flaffed his hand dismissively and nodded, "Fine, fine, whatever you want."

At the very back of the hall, Orloph had been watching unnoticed and felt sick to his stomach. He wiped the sweat from his face with trembling hands and listened intently. He looked at Thorin and felt a wave of guilt and pity wash over him and he tore his eyes away, unable to cope with what he had helped scheme.

Brightness grew in Dain's eyes suddenly and he turned quickly to face the others, "We shall leave tomorrow!" Fili's head jerked back at him, "Roloph! Prepare your guards; select our finest ponies and wagons. Gather supplies of weapons and food!" Roloph bowed and immediately instructed his guards.

Thorin didn't have time to think; he was pulled up from his knees and trailed towards the large brown double doors, "FILI! FILI! Don't do this! Please! FILI!" Thorin voice was weak; the sound of pain that came from him was heart wrenching. The tears fell from his eyes powerlessly as he was dragged away, screaming for his nephew.

Fili did not look at Thorin but stared out the window that showed the beautiful sky outside. He could hear his uncle's voice fading down the corridor until finally it could be heard no more. The others were taken away, this time without a fight and it was then that Fili's attention turned to Dwalin lying on the floor.

Blood was still seeping from his wounds and his eyes lay still underneath his eyelids. Fili looked away quickly and walked out of the room where he entered. Dain had not noticed but stood on the higher level mumbling to himself while his eyes jerked here and there as though he was mapping a plan deep in his mind.

Orloph found discovered he was in the room with two guards and Dain. He was just about to quietly retreat and as he turned and tore his eyes away, his heart gave a quick jolt of surprise. He looked back; his eyes wide and suddenly without thinking about it, he was walking towards Dain. The two guards eyed him suspiciously but remained silent. Dain was pacing backwards and forwards expressing an excitement of that of a child getting their first wooden sword when Orloph cleared his throat.

"My Lord?"

Dain looked up and clearly was not expecting to be addressed by Orloph, "What is it boy?"

The teenager gulped and fumbled with the buttons on his tunic, "I was wondering, well, I was hoping, if it is possible... I could take the body of- of that- that dwarf, Dwalin?"

Dain stopped moving and eyed Orloph warily, "And why would you want his body? We will be taking him with us tomorrow."

"Well, you see my Lord, Dwalin was exceedingly cruel to me during the journey and I said to myself I would get my revenge" Orloph looked down with a dark gleam in his eyes, "Now that he's dead, I never got the chance to fulfil my wish."

Comprehension dawned on Dain and he smiled, "I understand completely. You have done me well and you have been useful and loyal to me. But what would you do to a body already dead?"

"Many things my Lord; mainly experiments. If you grant it, I promise I will send his body to Erebor. I will join too."

Dain thought for a long moment and never did his eyes stray from the young dwarf, "Very well. You can take Dwalin's body but do not touch the face. This brother of his will need the proof of his deceased brother" he finished with an evil gleam in his eyes and turned.

Orloph bowed and the two guards that stood nearby picked Dwalin up and took him to Orloph's quarters; a smile curling in the teenagers lips as he hurried them along.

* * *

Thorin was pushed viciously into a cell. His strength went out beneath him due to his physical pain and his grief but before he could even hit the ground he was grabbed by the scruff of the neck. Thorin didn't even try to resist. The guard dragged him to the middle of the cell while the other was fumbling about with something that made a _clicking _sound.

After a minute or so, the guard who already had a grip on him, sawed his dagger through the rope bounding Thorin's wrists and roughly pushed them to the front of his body. The other guard grabbed Thorin's hands and pulled him sharply forwards, directing his hands up into the air.

Thorin finally looked up; his eyes red raw, watery and dull. He noticed manacles hanging from the ceiling and suddenly the coldness of them were clasped around his wrists. Although his wrists reached the manacles, they were still quite high, causing his body to stretch uncomfortably. Thorin groaned at the pain in his side due to his broken rips. The guards then turned to leave but just before they left the cell, one turned around and swung his arm back; fist clenched and with such force, punched Thorin in the stomach.

Thorin's breath was taken from him. His head fell forward and his hands bawled into fists as though that gesture could help him endure the pain. He had absolutely nowhere to go. It was impossible because the links the manacles were attached to gave limited movement to however was imprisoned in them. If he tried, he could possibly take one step forwards, backwards and on both sides but that was it.

After the pain subsided down to a throbbing sensation, Thorin tried to breathe again but it was excruciatingly hard. His ribs felt like a dozen daggers were embedded underneath his skin, painfully poking at his lungs. His breathing became struggled; heightening his pain. He closed his eyes tight and gritted his teeth.

Just then, loud sounds erupted in the distance that took Thorin's mind off his pain for just a second. To his surprise and relief, Bofur, Nori and Oin were marched into the cell opposite him; their bounds removed along with the dirty cloths covering their mouths. Bofur's eyes widened in horror when he noticed Thorin. The guards left them, cruelly laughing at them and joking.

"Thorin!" he shouted and ran up to the bars of his cell, "Thorin!"

Thorin tried to smile but he couldn't. He tried to respond but found that even talking was just as hard. Oin and Nori quickly stood beside Bofur, looking at her King with sympathy and worry. Oin looked Thorin over; noticing the deep bruising and swelling on his face deciding a bone fracture, no doubt. His eyes found the deep red blood and yellow staining on his shirt, _infection, _he thought.

"Thorin, look at me" Oin spoke calmly; a shock opposite to Thorin's panicked sharp breaths. Thorin looked at Oin.

"Mm-my r-ribs!" he said and something in Bofur's chest tightened hearing Thorin's voice crack. He had never heard him sound so vulnerable. Nori stared on anxiously.

"He has broken ribs" Oin stated as though talking to himself. He bit his lip wondering what on earth he could to help Thorin.

"I- can- I can't breathe!" a sob sounded in Thorin's throat and he inhaled sharply as tears fell down his face. He thought of Fili staring at him with cold eyes he had never known before; like a stranger. The hatred in those piercing blue eyes stabbed deeper than any dagger on this earth. His mind then turned to Dwalin and he cried harder; his best friend, his rock during hard times, his companion, his _brother, _gone. They were all gone; everyone he had ever loved.

"Thorin, look at me. Look at me" Oin's voice was soothing with a hint of authority; a sound that assured those he treated knew what he was doing, "Keep still. Now, try and go on your tip toes" he said.

Thorin did as he was told and it did reduce the amount of stretching but just a fraction; enough to help him breathe a little easier. But he knew as well as the others he couldn't stay on his tip toes forever.

"We are heading for Erebor tomorrow Thorin. You won't stay in those manacles for long" Bofur tried to comfort him but knew his words meant nothing. None of them could do a thing but watch helplessly from their cell as their King, their _friend, _suffered terribly.

* * *

Orloph left his quarters not long after the guards had settled Dwalin's body on top of his bed. He felt sick to his stomach at the thought of what had occurred and how he could be killed for what he was doing. _Either way, I'll be killed anyway, _he thought nervously as he turned sharply around a corner and pounded on a door with his fist.

He stepped back and looked up and down the corridor when the door swung open. He jerked his head back and smiled half heartedly at the woman who stared back at him, clearly upset with his ferocious knocking.

"Was there any need for that Orloph? I was resting!" she scolded

"I'm sorry-!

"You should be. I just finished a night shift-"

"I need your help!" Orloph stated suddenly and the woman then realised how nervous he was.

"Are you alright?"

"No. I mean- yes, I'm okay-!

"It's Dain isn't it? He's threatened you again!"

"No, this is about Thorin!" he finished in a whisper. The woman's eyes widened and she directed her attention to the top and bottom of the corridor. She stepped back further into her quarters and flicked her head for Orloph to enter, "Get in."

"I can't stay and I can't explain fully. Grab your tools and come with me!" Orloph instructed as he walked in quickly.

"Orloph-"

"_Please Gorwyn!" _he begged.

"Alright! What do you want me to do with Thorin?" Gorwyn asked as she grabbed her bag and threw tools and equipment into it, looking back at her brother every so often who seemed to be bouncing on his toes. His pale blue eyes stared at her intensely.

"Before Thorin, I have another job for you."

* * *

Hours upon hours it had seemed passed by ever so slowly. Nori had fallen asleep ages ago and was lying curled up in the corner snoring away. Oin sat with his back against the bars with his chin resting on his chest; half in and out of sleep and mumbling incomprehensible words Bofur could not understand.

Bofur was the only one awake, well, trying to stay awake. His forehead rested between two bars as he overlooked the stone path that split the opposite cells and was focusing on Thorin. Bofur's eyelids were growing heavier but he soon shook himself whenever he felt sleep taking hold of him.

Thorin was no longer on his tip toes but was hanging almost lifelessly against the manacles. Every so often he would try and adjust himself and stand fully but the ache in his feet and legs were getting to be so intolerable. His breathing was still struggled, much to the concern of Bofur, Oin and Nori but there was nothing that could be done.

His eyelids opened laboriously and his head lolled to one side; it was getting exhausting and the sweat now dripped from his whole body. The puss in his chest oozed thick and odorous from his chest, along with the blood. Pins and needles prickled irritably up and down his arms so he tried to move them but that only caused more pain.

"Hang in there Thorin" Bofur said quietly as he fought his urge to sleep. Thorin just about registered what he said and ironically laughed silently. Bofur; whether he tried to or not or whether he realised what he said, always lightened the mood.

A door in the distance opened and closed. Bofur, Oin and Nori sprang to life while Thorin grew tense but he had hardly any strength or energy to really care anymore.

Orloph came into view and Nori suddenly, without warning, grabbed the young dwarf by the throat and pulled him to the bars.

"You back stabbing little shit! I could kill you!"

"Nori!" Oin shouted and tried to pull Nori's arm back. Bofur watched closely, secretly not caring whether Nori throttled the teenager or not. Orloph tried to pull Nori's grip from his throat by the older dwarf was too strong, even though he was imprisoned for nearly a week without food and barely any water.

Out of nowhere a shiny sharp metal object was thrust towards Nori's face, "Release my brother if you know what is good for you!"

But Nori's grip only got tighter, "Or what? You'll kill me? Your brother betrayed us! And no doubt you did too!" Nori spat casting a furious glare at the woman.

"This rebellion or whatever it is has nothing to do with the people of the Iron Hills, sir! It is all Dain and if anyone disagrees, then it's our head! Now if you want me to heal Thorin, then I profoundly advise you to unhand my brother! We are risking our own necks just by being here! We are trying to help you!"

Nori stared at the woman suspiciously but Orloph could feel his grip loosen.

"Nori, she is here to help Thorin. Let the lad go."

Nori dropped his hand and glared at the two dwarves. The woman, unlike her brother, had deep green eyes that resembled the beauty of the grass that covered the very hills they were imprisoned in. Her light brown hair lay in curls; half pinned up with loose hairs falling over her face. Without another word, she turned and fumbled in her pocket and retrieved a large key.

Thorin only caught bits of what was going on for he suddenly found himself in and out of consciousness. In a far distance he heard his cell open and a pair of small, delicate hands touching his body. He didn't have the strength to react anymore, he just wanted to sleep.

Gorwyn's soft brown eyebrows knitted together causing her to have a troubled look. Orloph managed to free one of Thorin's wrists from the manacle; his body about to fall diagonally causing a pained cry to sound from his throat but arms wrapped around him and held him steady.

"We have to be quick!" Orloph said as he freed Thorin's other wrist.

They lay Thorin slowly and carefully to the ground as the three spectators from the other cell looked on nervously. Gorwyn moved her loose hair away from her face then opened Thorin's shirt to be met with a terrible infection.

"Shit" she breathed and immediately reached into her bag and received a vial of clear liquid, salt, a cloth and a large glass bottle of water.

"Is it bad?" Orloph asked as he studied Thorin's sweaty body then looked to his sister. She did not answer him immediately but poured the water into a container and stirred in the salt. She then soaked the cloth in her solution and squeezed the excess water out.

"It's bad enough to kill him" she said and started cleaning around the wounds where the red and inflamed skin was; washing away the blood and puss. Thorin jerked at the touch, "But it is treatable and I thankfully have never lost a patient yet" she said determinedly. She then wet her cloth again and began patting, so gently, on top of the wound, taking care not to scrape off the forming scabs.

She then took another cloth and soaked it like the first and this time, she applied a slight pressure on his wounds to excrete any puss left within. Thorin inhaled sharply and groaned.

"Orloph, take another cloth, wet it with the water and pat his face and neck with it."

Orloph obeyed while Gorwyn; happy that the puss was gone, reached for her vital of clear liquid.

Thorin felt the cold water run down his face and neck, cooling his hot skin. His eyes were half closed; his breathing sounded more smooth but still uneven. His chest ached but he was aware that someone was helping him, not hurting him and for the first time since he got here, her felt somewhat at ease.

Gorwyn soaked the tip of a third cloth with the clear liquid and patted it over Thorin's wounds. Satisfied with her work she dressed the chest wounds and got to work on his arm and ribs.

Bofur, Nori and Oin waited patiently in silence as the woman worked on Thorin for what seemed like forever. They constantly strained their ears to hear any sudden noise coming from the door to be ready to warn the siblings.

Finally, Gorwyn seemed to be finished and was pouring what looked like a blackish, thick solution into Thorin's mouth, then topped with a drink of water.

She looked regretfully at Thorin and spoke, "Orloph and I will have to put you in the manacles again." Thorin nodded and after a few minutes, found himself in that horrible standing position.

"Thank you" he managed to say through a whisper. Gorwyn smiled at him and he suddenly noticed how green her eyes were.

She followed her brother out of the cell and while Orloph locked up, she went over to the other dwarves and handed them food and water from her bag. They thanked her sincerely as she reached back into her bag and took out a few vials.

"I believe you are leaving for Erebor tomorrow?"

"Yes" Oin said and suddenly looked sad as he bit into the bread.

"I truly am sorry for what has happened but Thorin will survive his injuries. And with this," she held up a vial filled with black liquid, "will help with his fever. He will need this three times a day. I will give this to you."

Oin took it and nodded.

"This solution is for cleaning wounds and infections. If his wounds are damaged again or opened, pat some of this on it."

"How can we ever thank you?" Bofur asked, staring from the vials to the woman.

"You can thank my brother."

Orloph stood beside her and blushed ashamedly, "I truly am sorry for all of this. But I am on your side."

Nori looked away from the boy and studied his fingers; "If only Dwalin could have repressed his anger that little longer" he trailed off and stared at the floor.

Bofur and Oin stared at him then to Thorin, "Thorin will blame himself, I just know it."

Orloph bit his lip as he felt his sister's eyes on him.

"Do you know where Dain has taken his body?" Bofur asked quietly so Thorin could not overhear.

Orloph's eyes found Bofur's and he smiled, "Do not worry about Dwalin. I have everything sorted."


	12. Trust Me

Dis pulled with all her might at the chains she was captured in. Her rage that exploded within her a few days ago, now simmered down to a panicked desperation to be free. Her black locks of wavy hair fell loosely over her face; her eyes stared widely at the cold metal that wrapped around her wrists. Her heart pounded against her chest as she thought of her son; hoping beyond anything that he was alive. This made her cry out in frustration and she thrashed relentlessly against the chains.

Her frock was stained in blood and dirt. Her shoes were taken from her feet which were now the colour of tar. The blood that eased out of her head when that awful blow from the bat hit her, now dried and sticky, made her hair glue to her scalp. At the memory of it, her head began to thump again and she closed her tired eyes to try and drown it out.

Her mind turned to her brother and a sickening jolt of guilt exploded in her. _Those things I said to him, those horrible, cruel things I said. He did not deserve that. _Tears welled in her eyes as she remembered her brother's torn and hurt expression; the pain in his eyes and the slump in his shoulders as she blamed him for Frerin and Kili's deaths. _He had suffered enough, why did I have to add on to his torment and pain? _

She spun on to her back and pushed her feet up against the wall and pulled with every bit of strength in her. A chuckling sound echoed nearby and she turned her head to see who had entered. Her face turned into a scowl when the leader of the garrison that attacked them stepped out from the shadows; his face wide in an evil grin.

"I don't think that will work" he said; leaning up against the bars of her cell.

"I was only taking care of my boredom" Dis answered back, "It gets very lonely in here you know."

His name was Mavryn. His long dark brown mane was slicked from his face, showing every inch of evil that shone from it. His thick eyebrows rose into an arch when he stared at the woman, "That will soon be changed my Lady."

Dis stopped tugging at the chains, "Will you bring Balin? Tell me he is well!"

"Not Balin."

"Then who?"

Mavryn laughed and walked to the other side of the cell; Dis followed him closely, "You'll see."

"I hate waiting. I'm a very impatient woman."

"Dain is travelling this very minute, he should be a day away by now. Thorin and your son will be with him, along with the other riff raff that accompanied your brother" Mavryn finished blithely and started picking his teeth with his dagger. Dis' eyes widened and she smiled with relief knowing her family was alive and that she would possibly see them soon but her smile faltered when Mavryn suddenly spoke again.

"Oh! but there is one thing you should know, my Lady."

She waited, almost on baited breath.

"Thorin is a little worse for wear I hear. But your son, well, oh he is fine" Mavryn said at the look on Dis' face, "It's just he will be doing- _other_- things."

"What? What do you mean? I don't understand."

Mavryn eyed her with a hint of irritating mockery. He leaned in closer to the cells and whispered; a sound so chilling it made the hairs of Dis' arms stand up, "He is with _us_."

Dis' heart clenched and a sudden dread washed over her, "You're lying."

"Ask your dear brother when he arrives."

"Fili would never turn his back on-"

"Dain has a way with people my Lady and if you really, _really_ know what is good for you, you will do as Dain says."

"I would NEVER-!" Dis shouted angrily and in shock at the same time. Mavryn only stared amusingly at her.

"Your brother is defeated. Erebor is lost. Dain is your new King. It would do you well to join him and renounce your brother as King, as _family."_

Dis stared at the spot where Mavryn stood and listened to his echoing laughter as he left the dungeons. She refused to believe what he said and so, with a renewed strength, pulled and tugged at her chains with a stone determination in her face.

_Like hell Erebor is lost!_

* * *

Fili looked behind him and saw his uncle trailing along behind a pony with his hands tied to rope that was attached to the guard in front. Thorin was pale and haggard looking. His eyes stared fixedly at the ground as he stumbled over rock and muck as the hot sun beat down upon them. He and the three remaining members of the company were the only ones walking; another cruel example of torture.

Fili turned away and fixed his gaze to the hills beyond. He thought of his mother and hoped she was being taken care of. A nauseating feeling spread in his stomach at the thought of his mother being treated the way his uncle was. _Aule, help me, _he prayed.

"Erebor is just under a day away" Dain spoke happily and let his head fall back to allow the sun rays beat off his face. Fili did not respond but continued to look at those high and low, beautiful green hills. He smiled as he thought of Kili.

"There is something I want you to do for me Fili, when we get to Erebor."

"And what is that?"

Dain squinted through the sun and looked at Fili seriously, "Your mother will need convincing."

"She is very strong willed" Fili said

"I know that. She is sister to Thorin after all. But, I have broken Thorin into pieces therefore I can do the same to your mother."

"You said you would not harm her!" Fili shot back in panic.

"And I will stand by my word-"

Fili looked away and exhaled.

"_only if_ she is with me."

Fili jerked his eyes back at Dain and stared strongly at him, "I will convince her."

* * *

"Thorin!" Bofur whispered forcefully, "Thorin!"

Bofur, Nori and Oin were trailed along behind the rest; their feet and legs aching due to their lack of use throughout the past week. But they couldn't complain because they were not the ones being dragged along with an infected chest, a battered face, broken rips and an arm that had been stabbed three times.

Thorin slowly looked to his right and stared at Bofur.

"What shall we do when we get to Erebor?"

"We need a plan!" Nori butted in.

"If we could somehow get word to-" Oin started

"There's nothing we can do" Thorin finally said quietly and turned away from his friends. Bofur's eyebrows knitted together and he looked to Nori and Oin for help. They looked at him with equally blank faces. The sun shone hot and unpleasant on Thorin's face. Sweat ran slowly down the sides and down his neck; his hair sticking to him along with his shirt. He wasn't sure whether the sweat was due to the heat or his fever that was slowly, but surely fading. A slight redness was growing on his forehead, cheeks and the bridge of his nose which caused his cut across it to sting.

His tormented thoughts turned to Erebor and his once again lost home. What could he do? He was weak, not just physically but mentally and emotionally. His people will hate him for being so feeble and not suitable enough to protect them and their home. He walked on but stumbled over a jagged rock and crashed to his knees.

"Get up Thorin!" Bofur said encouragingly and ran over to him to help. The guard on the pony pulled mightily on the rope, forcing Thorin to his feet and causing the raw skin underneath the rope to burn.

"Erebor is not lost. You are King! You are Thorin bloody Oakenshield! And you still have us!"

Thorin brought his weary eyes up to meet Bofur's, managing a small, grateful smile. He couldn't help but think of Dwalin causing a painful lump to form in his throat. As he looked at each one of his friends, he straightened himself as best he could. They continued to stare at him with hope in their eyes; that same look they gave him each day throughout their travels of the quest to reclaim Erebor.

Thorin turned his head to look forward and set his eyes on the hills beyond. Just over them lay Erebor; his mountain, his home. Suddenly a surge of pride ran through his veins, reaching his heart. His look must have changed because Bofur's lips moved gradually into a wide smile as he stared at Thorin. He noticed a spark ignite in his Kings eyes, causing those deep blue pits to cast a look of intensity that indicated wilfulness and a strong determination.

_Erebor is not lost yet._

* * *

Trumpets sounded loud and bold throughout the air harmonising with the screams of terror from the people of Erebor. The guards grabbed and fondled the women; raping them in broad daylight in front of their husbands who were being beaten and held back. Children cried for their mothers, the elderly were treated like shit on the ground.

Guards were stationed around the whole perimeter of the mountain; no one escaped and no outsiders, such as those in Lake Town, were aware of what was happening. Their arrival was expressed through mixed emotions. The guard's who had already settled, greeted their leader, cheering loudly, bowing, raising their tankards and laughing heartily while the people of Erebor cursed the cause and spat at Dain as he went by. Those unfortunate souls however, were struck down immediately.

The anger and cries simmered when their terrified eyes set on Fili riding beside Dain. Their helpless expressions became confused and wary. Fili gulped and kept his eyes in front of him. He tried not to look at the bodies on the ground; he tried to drown out the cries of small children and the cries of the raped women. It was chaos and his heart dropped when an old dwarf wobbled forward on his walking stick looking up at him expectantly.

"Prince Fili! Help us!" his old voice trembled as he pleaded for aid. Fili's eyes caught sight of the old man being dragged away violently by two guards.

"See what happens when a King abandons his keep?" Dain asked conversationally. Fili remained silent, "Anarchy! That is what happens and aren't we all pleased that I have arrived just in time to save the day?" he licked his thin lips hungrily as his pale eyes scanned his surroundings.

"Where is Mavryn?" Dain suddenly called after he jumped off his pony. He pulled off his gloves slowly and stared up at Erebor, "A mighty sight Fili! A beautiful, wonderful, glorious sight!"

Fili followed Dain and stared up at his birthright, "Indeed it is."

"Ah! Mavryn!"

"My Lord" the large dwarf warrior bowed low as he approached and greeted Dain with a smile just as sadistic. Fili stared at him intensely, "Welcome and a think a congratulations is in order."

"I thank you" Dain bowed his head slightly and turned to Fili, "Mavryn, I believe you have yet to meet Prince Fili, son of Dis."

The dwarf warrior looked at Fili slowly and bowed his head, "A pleasure my Prince" he straightened himself, never letting his eyes stray. Fili did not return the politeness, instead he looked around and then back to the warrior.

"You think it wise to rape and beat the people of Erebor just as their home and King has been overrun? Yet you expect them to trust us."

"My guards needed a little sport-"

"Think of a different sport" Fili ordered angrily to the amusement of Dain.

"He has a strong heart this one Mavryn."

Mavryn glared at Fili then forced a smile at Dain who continued to talk, "Take Thorin and his lost sheep to the dungeons. I must speak with this Balin and the Captain of the Guard" Dain winked at Fili and set off.

"Dain!" Fili shouted, "What about my mother?"

* * *

Dis could hear, even from the bottom pit of the dungeons, the trumpets ringing. Her heart started to beat that little bit faster as she thought of Fili. She scrambled to her knees and strained her ears to try and hear. Her hair fell over her eyes as she shuffled along, biting her lip to forget about the pain of the hard stone against her knees as she moved. Her hands were still chained to the wall much to her frustration.

Just then the dungeon doors flew open and she froze. The guards were laughing and growling in voices to each other and as they came into view she noticed they had someone grabbed securely in their hands. Dis couldn't see who it was because a straw bag was covering their head. To her surprise the guards opened her cell and threw the prisoner in.

Dis backed up against the wall watching them. One began to approach her and she panicked. For the life of her she tried to embed herself in the wall, praying it would open a hole to swallow her up. She heard about the rapes of the poor women outside and she feared they would do the same to her. The guard reached out and she screamed.

The other prisoner jerked their head towards the high pitched sound and called out her name. Dis froze again and stared at the other prisoner. Her heart leapt. _Thorin. _

Before she even knew what was happening she felt her hands fall to the floor as her eyes saw her brother's face emerge from the bag. The guards left without a word to them and closed the cell shut. Dis stared at Thorin is shock; relief, joy, sadness, excitement, love. Her emotions were everywhere and whether she liked it or not, her tears fell from her eyes.

"_Thorin"_ she whispered and leapt from where she sat. Thorin was unsure how Dis was going to react but he definitely didn't expect her to fall into his arms and wrap hers around his neck. He could feel her tremble beneath him as she cried onto his shoulder.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry Thorin!" she cried and cupped his face in her hands. As she looked at him, _really_ looked at him she gasped in horror, "Your face" she breathed. Her soft hand gently soothed over his fractured cheekbone, then over the bridge of his nose noticing the deep purple/black rings under his eyes.

"I'm fine" he said but the pain in his ribs gave it away as he winced.

"What have they done to you?"

"It's just a few scrapes Dis. Are you alright? Have they hurt you?"

"No, well, just a cut in the back of my head. Fili!" she suddenly remembered, feeling guilty for not asking for him sooner. A dark, sad look shadowed her brother's face and he turned from her, "Thorin, what has Fili done?"

Before Thorin could answer, the dungeon doors were thrust open again and two guards, different ones, entered. Dis held onto Thorin tighter and cowered a little into him as they opened their cell. One of them grabbed Dis' upper arm and hauled her out of the cell.

"Dis!" Thorin yelled but the larger guard punched Thorin in the face. He sounded a pained grunt and fell back.

"No! Thorin! Thorin!" Dis screamed as she was trailed out of the door.

Breathing heavily, Thorin leaned up against the bars and yelled in frustration. To be reunited with his sister only for her to be taken away from him so suddenly was excruciating. His anger started to build from the pit of his stomach; just as fuelled as the fiery pits of hell. Darkness grew in his deep blue eyes as he stared fixedly at the stone dungeon floor; his mind thinking of only one.

_Dain. _

* * *

Dis resisted violently from the moment she was taken from the cell to the moment she was thrust through a door. The guards quickly closed it behind her and she ran up and kicked and punched it.

"Let me out you bastards!" she screamed.

"Mother!"

She spun around immediately; her heart fluttering almost in her throat. Her hand flew to her heart as she took an unsteady step towards her baby.

"Fili!" she cried and she had to hold on to a chair beside her to keep her from falling. Fili ran to her and grabbed her in his arms. She buried her face in his thick blonde hair and took in the smell of him. She finally released him and planted motherly kisses all over his face to his amusement.

"Mother, mother please" Fili chuckled and tried to push her off him. She stepped back and eyed him lovingly, aware of his deep healing cut on the side of his head and his bruised nose but then seriousness etched in her face and Fili knew what was coming.

"What the hell is going on, Fili?"

"I can explain-"

"Is it true? Tell me it isn't true!"

Fili was silent for a while then spoke, "I have joined Dain-"

"No" she whispered and covered her mouth with her hands as she stepped back. Fili advanced immediately and grabbed his mother's hands in his and held them strongly; his eyes burning into hers.

"Listen to me" he said with urgency in his voice, "You will join Dain also-"

"What? Are you out of-"

"Mother _listen!_" Fili shouted through gritted teeth. Dis silenced and noticed how pale her son was; how tired and older he looked. His hands were trembling, "You _will_ join with Dain" he ordered, "It is for your own safety. He will kill you if you don't."

"I am not afraid of that coward."

"He killed Dwalin mother."

Dis stared at her son incredulously as though waiting for him to burst out laughing; the way he and Kili used to always do when they played jokes on her and Thorin. But Fili's strained, eager countenance never faltered, "Dwalin? No, not Dwalin" tears fell from her face as she remembered old memories of her and her brothers with Dwalin, "Dwalin's dead?"

Fili nodded sombrely, "I fear he will not be the only one. Mother-"

"Thorin" his mother suddenly said, "Thorin will-"

"Mum-" he reached out to her but she refused him.

"How could you? How could you do this to Thorin?" she shouted and backed away from him; her tears falling faster, her pain growing stronger, "Have you seen the state he is in? They BEAT HIM!"

"I know, but I-"

"You betrayed him! How could you betray him?"

His mother was about to run to the door but he was quicker. He spun her around and she slapped him across the face. Regaining his composer fast, he cupped his mother's face and brought his forehead to meet hers.

"Trust me! Just _trust_ me!" he breathed forcefully and closed his tired eyes.

Dis relaxed a little and closed hers also, bringing her hands to rest upon her sons. Fili smiled weakly and kissed his mothers forehead.

"I have a plan mother. Trust me."


	13. Mask of Confidence

Fili ran his hand through his mane of blonde locks as he walked swiftly through the tunnels of Erebor. A week had passed by since he had arrived back at the mountain. The chaos had indeed calmed, however everyone still felt they were prisoners in their own home. No one was allowed to leave; no one was allowed to enter. Letters had to be sent out to all those invited to Thorin's coronation explaining the sudden illness the King had taken and justifying the cancellation of the big event. Dain had watched closely over Balin's and Ori's shoulders throughout the long hours of writing; making sure no hidden messages were printed.

Thorin, Bofur, Nori and Oin were still in the dungeons; Thorin separated of course. But to Fili's surprise, after a day since they arrived, the rest of the original company were thrown in the cells too. Dain's excuse was that their immense loyalty to Thorin was too strong and he didn't want to risk retaliation.

Dis was no longer held in the dungeons as she now agreed to be on Dain's side after being convinced by Fili. His nervous heart was reassured now that he knew his mother would be safe but a niggling feeling irritated him on the back of his neck when he thought of Dain and how he looked at his mother. It was a hungry, devilish look that made him look demented.

He turned a corner, then another and stopped to notice the silence of the mountain. It was eerie. He remembered when he was child how Thorin told him magnificent stories about Erebor. How lively and homely it was. Now, it really did seem like the Lonely Mountain. He walked on and turned yet another corner lit by torches hanging along the wall casting an eerie glow on one side of his face. Finally he found the door he was looking for and entered.

Dain looked up and smiled widely when Fili walked in. Silently he stood from a large high backed chair, carved with beautiful designs that twisted and turned. The fire roared wildly as sparks flew onto the floor; the light and life of them extinguished as soon as they made contact with the cold stone. Fili lifted his eyes from the fire and stared at Dain who now had his arms open wide, looking around the room.

"I believe I was wrong about your uncle, he indeed is a modest man" Dain laughed. Fili's eyes looked about his uncle's quarters and swallowed, "Maybe it's only his looks he so vain about."

Fili stayed quiet and watched Dain move to the drawers in the corner.

"I came across a few things the other day when I indulged myself in hoking* about this room" Dain said conversationally and pulled a drawer out. Fili's eyes narrowed and he stretched his neck slightly to see what Dain was pulling out.

"I found this."

It was a small picture of a boy with blonde locks the same colour as Fili's but his eyes were exactly like Thorin's. The picture was old, ripped and faded. Fili tore his eyes away and stared at Dain.

"This must be Frerin" Dain stated as he looked back at the picture, "A fine artist drew this; they captured his eyes perfectly."

"You knew him?"

"I saw him once, when he was born. I did not know him personally but heard he was the spit of Thorin except for the hair of course. Look at his eyes, he's Thorin looking at you" Dain pocketed the picture and looked at Fili, "You have his hair though."

Fili swallowed again, "You called for me?" he changed the subject suddenly and sat on a chair.

"Yes, I did. It concerns your mother."

Fili stiffened and straightened himself on the chair and waited for Dain to elaborate. The older dwarf sat himself back into Thorin's chair and stared at the dancing flames casting shadows throughout the darkened room.

"I have not yet met her properly and I feel it would be rude to ignore the Lady of the mountain. She has definitely agreed to be on our side?" Dain now turned his eyes to Fili.

"Yes, I swear she has."

"Good" Dain smirked and rested his head on the back on the chair, still eyeing Fili, "I shall meet her tomorrow morning. You can come too."

Fili's dark blonde eyebrows knitted together suspiciously.

"Tell her to dress accordingly."

Fili stood and made his way to the door just as Dain spoke up again.

"Oh and I will make sure your uncle joins us too. I have a little- surprise- that I feel he should witness."

* * *

"What would he want? What kind of surprise?"

"I don't know mother" Fili answered leaning over with his elbows resting on his knees and his fingers combed in his hair.

"That's all he said? Are you sure that is all-"

"Yes! That's all!"

Dis stared at her son for a moment and then turned to look at herself in the looking glass. Fili followed her with his eyes and sighed.

"And he wants Thorin to be there. This is not good. If Dain wants Thorin to be there then this surprise will be something that will cause Thorin pain. I know it."

Fili looked away from his mother and stared at the floor, secretly agreeing with her.

* * *

The morning came swiftly and Dain bouncing on his toes commanded Roloph to go to the dungeons to bring Thorin. Fili's jaw clenched and unclenched nervously as he watched Roloph leave with a sadistic smirk on his face.

"Is your mother usually late for dates?"

"Not usually" Fili answered quietly

"Hmm"

They were in a large circular room Fili recognised as the chamber the council usually held their meetings. The large table still stood in the middle; unseated and unused. Dain paced backwards and forwards with his hands behind his back looking as though he was thinking about something that caused him much concern. Suddenly the door opened and Dis entered.

Fili's eyes widened when he saw his mother. She wore a light blue frock that flowed behind her as she walked; her head held high and her eyes set. Her black hair lay in waves down her back and loosely held in place with two braids that were tied at the back. Dain's eyes lit up when he saw her.

As she approached she did not look at her son but kept her eyes completely on Dain. When she reached him, she carried out a courteous bow and straightened. Dain took her hand and kissed it softly but Dis winced at his touch. His lips were chapped and cold.

"You look stunning, my Lady" Dain complimented and licked his lips as he took all of her in. Annoyance started at built inside Fili and he quickly intervened.

"Mother" he kissed her on her cheek and she closed her eyes, relishing in how different her son's lips felt compared to Dain's; soft and warm, "You look beautiful."

"Thank you son" she gave Fili a small smile and turned her attention back to Dain, "So, this surprise. Enlighten me. I am an impatient woman Dain."

Dain chuckled, "Oh I have heard about your qualities Lady Dis. Mavryn was very eager to inform me."

Dain pulled out a chair from under the large oak table for Dis to sit. She obliged politely and flattened her frock. Dain followed and sat opposite her; still staring. Fili however remained standing watching closely. Dwarf maids entered with food and water; setting them down on the table and left.

"Fili has told me about your plans for Erebor. Is it really true you intend to refurbish the mountain; make it bigger?" Dis took an apple and bit into it.

Dain's eyes sparkled, "It is."

"A high expectation"

"I am very ambitious"

Dis chewed her apple and eyed Dain with her deep blue eyes and long black eyelashes, "That's what I like about you."

"Indeed."

"Thorin was never really that ambitious. The quest to reclaim Erebor was really the only ruthless thing he has ever done. Once he reclaimed it, well, his plans were just to carry on. Not like you-" her eyes sparkled at him and she smiled, "you strive to make this a better place."

"I strive for bigger things my Lady."

Just then the doors opened and Roloph and a few other guards came in trailing Thorin in their grasps. Dis gasped and dropped her apple as she set her eyes on her brother.

Roloph spoke breathless, "He was growing stronger my Lord; knocked two guards out down below. We had to soften him up a bit."

Drip after drip of blood fell to the floor, making a trail of deep red blobs to run along the stone floor. Fili saw that his uncle's injuries were indeed healing better than they were in the Iron Hills but his new injuries looked just as painful. A deep gash ripped across the side of his forehead, his nose was bleeding and blackness started to grow under his left eye again. Fili also couldn't help but notice how much thinner his uncle was. Thorin growled angrily and thrashed in their grips but he froze when his eyes wondered over and found Dis sitting at the table staring back.

"Dis?"

Dis did not answer and jerked her eyes to Dain. He was standing a few feet from Thorin; staring at him with a mixture of loathing and glee. Thorin made to get at Dain but the guard pulled him back.

"You would do well to be still Thorin Oakenshield. As you can see I now have _two_ of your loved ones."

Thorin froze and quickly looked at Dis then back to Dain, "You bastard" he growled. Dain's laugh rang throughout the room.

"Dis, come beside me" Dain suddenly addressed her and she immediately hid her mask of fear and replaced it with her mask of confidence. Thorin watched her as she stood elegantly off the chair and made her way over. Thorin's breathing was heavy and as he looked at how his sister was dressed and the expression on her face, he started to panic a little.

Dain boldly put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Fili saw the rage on Thorin's face and he could feel it boiling in his own chest at the sight. Dis cleared her throat and composed herself; trying not to look at Thorin.

"Shall we tell him the good news, my Lady?" Dain whispered to her but loudly enough for everyone else to hear. Dis looked at Dain suspiciously then smiled uncomfortably as she could feel his hand slither below her waist. Fili's eyes burned and his hand immediately grabbed onto the hilt of his sword.

Dain laughed loudly again when he saw the look on Thorin's face, "I think you should congratulate you sister Thorin" Dain's hand slid lower now resting on the small of her back. Fili's grip tightened and he started walking towards them.

"Congratulate her for what?" Thorin asked staring at Dis. Dain's hand slipped further. Dis cleared her throat and tried to move away but Dain pulled her in tighter and held her more firmly. Fili's pace quickened and he began to unsheathe his sword.

"On your sister's engagement!" Dain exclaimed

Fili froze; his expression of shock, his mouth open and his sword almost out of its sheath. Dis suddenly felt sick and her mask of confidence vanished. Thorin glared at Dain as his heart sank to the floor then he looked to his sister.

"I am marrying your sister" Dain said quietly and kissed her hard on the lips.

* * *

**Hey everyone :) Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming. **

**Sorry this chapter is a bit short but hope you liked it. **

**I just want to clarify a word that I used in the story marked with a * -_hoking. _It's not a proper English word but it's Northern Irish slang for rummaging or looking through. I probably will use my native slang throughout so if you come across anything you don't understand, don't hesitate to ask and I'll soon clarify its meaning. Just in case you were wondering about that word :) **

**Anyway, thanks for reading and stay in tune for more :)**


	14. The Plot

"Like hell you are!" Thorin growled and Fili noticed the vein in his uncle's neck pulsate rapidly due to a dangerous increasing level of rage. A vein in his forehead also started to protrude as his eyes grew dark with loathing staring at Dain's pathetic face. The irritating smirk grew in Dain's thin vile lips and ever so slowly brushed them against Dis' cheek.

Her stomach churned and her eyes grew with dread and fear as she stared at her brother. Fili quickly put his sword away; the shock still embedding itself deep inside him. His heart raced as though he was not getting enough oxygen and his main organs had to work twice has hard to keep him alive. He stared from Dain to Thorin, to Roloph and to his mother. An awkward silence fell; the only sound in the room was Thorin's heavy, desperate breathing caused by his anger.

Finally Dain spoke, "Now, now Thorin. There is no need to be so angry of the whole thing. This is a wonderful, exciting thing to come to your family! After everything that has happened-" Dain's eyes fixed on Thorin carefully; almost calculating as he considered his next words, "- considering your involvement in Kili's death for instance."

Dis' head jerked towards Dain and just as fast turned to her brother; her face in shock horror and confusion, "What are you talking about?" she asked in a whisper.

Fili closed his eyes and the pit of hatred he felt for Dain suddenly grew even deeper. Thorin's anger vanished and a panicked look overcame his features when his eyes met his sisters, "He is talking shit Dis, don't listen to a thing he says-!"

"So you are telling me that this extreme guilt you have been feeling all this time for your nephew's death was for nothing?"

Dain walked away from Dis; leaving her to stand alone in a wave of bewilderment. Dain stood closely to Thorin and glared down at him, "Or are you telling me that you only feel this guilt because he died and you didn't? Survivors guilt Thorin?" I doubt that ever much. Dis may have hated you for taking her sons on that quest and only one returning to her, but she doesn't know the truth."

"Thorin" Dis spoke; her voice quiet, full of doubt and weakness.

Thorin did not look at her but bore his hatred further towards Dain. Fili walked up beside his mother and took her hand and squeezed.

"Tell her the truth Thorin."

"Mother" Fili whispered low so she could only hear but her eyes were solely fixed on Thorin.

"Mother just leave" Fili said and pulled her hand slightly but she thrust it away from him.

"No! I will hear this!" she said firmly. Dain chuckled.

"You get your strong heart from your mother Fili."

"Thorin" Dis addressed her brother, "What truth is Dain talking about?"

A despairing look slowly etched itself in Thorin's features as his sister spoke to him. The look on her face was unnerving and his panic level rose. Dain stood out a little from the group and watched as though he were watching a play. His eyes lit up gleefully but Thorin stayed silent.

Impatience was growing in Dain and he clicked his tongue as though this situation was a mere rehearsal of the play and they had to start all over again. He walked back into the group and stood beside Dis.

"I heard the tragic tale back in the Hills when Fili reminded Thorin of his shame" Dain turned to Fili and winked, "I have eyes and ears everywhere" he said and turned back to Thorin, "As I took it, Thorin and your sons got separated during the battle. Once it had calmed somewhat, Fili searched for Kili desperately and alas found the poor soul lying in a pool of his own blood, mud and grime"

Tears fell from Dis' eyes listening to what was being said; but her eyes never left Thorin. Fili looked down and closed his own; it was like Dain was narrating what he saw in his mind. Thorin's eyes fell to the floor.

"Fili, who searched for hours; never giving up and injured himself, eventually found Kili and ran to him; held him and comforted him. Fili quickly searched for Thorin for help and not long after leaving Kili found him and pleaded for his uncle to help him carry Kili to safety."

Tears welled in Fili's eyes and he shut them even tighter to push them away. Thorin willed himself with all he could not to cry but Dain's poisonous words were making it so difficult.

"And what did you do Thorin?" Dain asked and waited.

"What did you do?"

Thorin's head lifted up as his sister's voice sounded suddenly; weak and trembling. Dain smiled at the scene but pasted a fake look of sadness on his face and held Dis' hand in his. Fili's jaw clenched and unclenched furiously as he saw this.

"My dear, my beautiful Lady of Erebor, it really does pain me wholeheartedly to say this to you" her eyes found Dain's and they widened; watery and red, "But your brother abandoned your sons. He cared for his precious gold more than he cared for their fate and left them to seek the gold out in the mountain."

Dain turned his head slowly to Thorin; a looked of amusement in his eyes, "and as a result of this selfish neglect, poor Kili; so young and so much to live for, perished."

Dis' look of bewilderment turned from Dain to Thorin. Fili stared at his mother; waiting for her reaction. He then looked at his uncle and saw the obvious pain and torture this was causing him. He saw his uncle's chest rise and fall heavily and his hands twitch nervously.

"I- I wasn't myself Dis-"

"It is true then?" she asked stepping forward and pulling her hand from Dain's cold grip. Thorin looked into her eyes and saw his father.

"It is true" he admitted

"You abandoned my children to concern yourself with gold?"

"It was a mistake" Thorin breathed desperately; his dark eyebrows arched upwards showing a pained expression, "A terrible, terrible mistake."

Dis took another step. Fili edged closer too, watching his mother.

"A mistake that resulted in my son's death! You promised me you would protect them, you promised me they would come home to me safe and well. You lied!"

"I didn't lie, I-"

"You abandon them!"

"Mother" Fili spoke softly but she either didn't hear him or was blatantly ignoring him.

"Dain was right- I was angry at you for taking them and only blamed you because I had no one else to blame. Now- now I know for sure who to blame!"

"Dis- please-"

Before Thorin could say another word, Dis' hand struck Thorin's fractured cheekbone so hard he almost toppled over to the floor if it hadn't been for Roloph's strong grip on his shoulders. It took him a while to compose himself as his ribs still ached and throbbed. Dis' breathing was sharp and her eyes pierced into Thorin's; full of tears, pain and hate. Her voice trembled as she spoke; on the verge of crying out hard.

"My baby loved you! He loved you like a son would love his father-!"

At those words Thorin's pain got the better of him and he sobbed.

"- he looked to you as a father, as a King and was proud to be able to call himself your nephew! He fought for you and you abandoned him to die!"

"I'm sorry" was all that Thorin could say; his words slurred by the sounds of his cries.

Dain licked his lips excitedly and watched Dis move away from Thorin as though he were a disease.

"I will never forgive you for what you have done, never!" her words were quiet but the strength in them was impregnable.

For the first time since he had arrived Roloph spoke with jest in his voice, "Looks like you'll not be going to the wedding" he laughed and pulled Thorin to his feet. Dain suddenly turned as though he remembered something.

"Oh there'll be no need to even think about that Roloph" his grin slithering wider like a snake, "Thorin will be dead before that and soon."

* * *

Fili almost ran to the dungeons; his heart in his throat, his forehead sweating and his hands clammy. The look on his mothers face when Dain stated Thorin's death was near haunted him greatly. She didn't even react; her beautiful features were stone cold and uncaring as she turned away from her brother. This worried Fili and he took longer strides to hurry himself along to get to where he needed to be. Thorin had already been thrown back in his cell, again, separated from everyone else.

Pain erupted in Fili when he thought of Thorin, of how defeated and exhausted his uncle looked. He rounded a corner and almost collided with a guard.

"Watch it!" the guard growled, unaware of whom he was talking to because Fili was going so fast. Finally he reached the cells and stopped just in front of two other guards; out of breath and sweating.

"I need to speak with the prisoner" he panted.

The guards looked at each other then back to Fili, "Lord Dain sent you?"

"No, do I need Lord Dain to wipe my arse? I came here on my own accord, now do as I say and let me speak to the prisoner or I will inform Dain of your inabilities to obey orders."

A flash of fear soared across their faces and quickly the shortest one brought out the keys and unlocked the cell. Fili glared at them both before he entered and closed the cell door behind him.

Balin was chained to the far end of the wall. He was also separated from the others due to his high rank of defending Erebor. Fili looked at him with pity as the old dwarf looked weak and dishevelled. He walked slowly over to Balin to avoid startling him out of his sleep.

"Balin?" Fili whispered and gently shook the old dwarf awake, "Balin, it's me, Fili."

Balin slowly opened his eyes and rested them on Fili. They widened and he shuffled uncomfortably under his chains, "Fili? What- what are you doing here?"

Balin's voice was croaky and hoarse making Fili feel even worse, "I need to talk with you but I must be quick, I don't have much time."

Balin's tired eyes narrowed, "What could I possibly talk with you about?" his words were sharp and it stung Fili. He swallowed and rested his hand on the old dwarfs shoulders.

"Firstly, you must know that I am not with Dain."

Balin's eyes widened .

"I have never left Thorin! Dain only thinks I am with him. I- I had a plan, but now everything has changed. I thought I could buy some time to figure a way for Thorin and the rest of you to escape and call the banners-"

"Everything has changed?"

"Dain is marrying my mother- soon. He has played my mother against Thorin and Dain is going to kill him. We need to act now!"

"What can I do? I'm chained up in here!" Balin said angrily.

"Right now I just need information. Dain has assembled his remaining troops to come to Erebor; obviously he has left enough behind to protect the Iron Hills- he's not stupid. I need to know how many Ereborian troops we have."

Balin looked thoughtful for a moment, "At least 6000."

"And they are all trustworthy, none of them have been tainted by Dain's influence?"

"To the very bone! They would rather die than betray Thorin Oakenshield" Balin announced patriotically. Fili smiled warmly and squeezed the old dwarf's shoulders.

He stood up and turned to walk away.

"Fili" Balin spoke. Fili turned back and looked at Balin expectantly, "How do I know for sure that I can trust you?"

Fili stared at him for a brief second then to the floor. After studying the rugged stone and gravel his eyes met Balin's, "Dwalin is not dead. He is alive and he is coming with an army, I can promise you that."

Balin's mouth dropped, "How-" he whispered. Fili's smile widened.

"We had it all planned."

* * *

**A/N Eeeeek exciting stuff :) So there you have it, Fili of course was always with Thorin... yay! And Dwalin is ALIVE! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review and tell me what you think, I love hearing from my readers. **

**From now on, I may not be updating as quickly as I have been unfortunately. Uni work is starting the build up and I have a certain essay that will consist of at least 140 pages O.o Last semester I was fit to be tied! So I'll be trying to keep on top of my work. But I will try and hopefully get chapters up as soon as I can. **

**Again thanks for reading and please, please, please stay tuned for more. Just a heads up... _The Battle of Erebor/The Battle of Kins_ is coming closer :)**


	15. Decisions

"A message from Erebor."

Orloph reached for the parchment that was securely sealed with red wax and stared at the guard who held it firmly in his grip. The guard stared back at Orloph with a peculiar expression.

"It's a bit odd for the Lord to be writing to _you_" he said and walked off leaving Orloph holding the letter in astonishment. His pale eyes scanned the writing on top and knew straight away that it was not Dain's handwriting. He looked about him and stuffed the letter safely into his waistcoat and hurried back to his chamber.

Gorwyn jerked her head behind her and sighed deeply when she saw her brother enter. She returned to dressing Dwalin's wounds with steady, expert hands.

"A letter has arrived."

"From?"

"Fili" Orloph answered almost in an air of awe as though he wanted to asked his sister _who else_? He watched as Gorwyn carefully attached the dressing with hot wax to seal it. Dwalin was awake and eyed Orloph tensely.

"What does it say boy?" he grumbled and tried to lift himself up into a sitting position. Gorwyn clicked her tongue and placed her hands on his chest.

"Don't you _dare_ move!"

"I've been bedridden for over a week woman!" he growled but Orloph noticed his eyes smile.

"And you'll be bedridden longer if you don't rest."

Dwalin sighed with defeat and slumped himself back into the softness of the bed. His eyes found Orloph again, "Well? What does he say?"

The young dwarf ripped open the letter and began to read out loud; his eyes moving so fast over the page that Dwalin had to strain his ears to ensure he heard every single word.

"- going to kill Thorin. We act now. We must make haste or we lose Erebor and the King for good."

"Right!"

Gorwyn looked back at Dwalin and saw with horror that he was climbing out of the bed. She was about to protest but her brother put a hand out in front of her.

"He's stronger than you think sister. Look at the size of him, he's a beast" Orloph smiled at his sister's facial expression. Her loose brown waves fell over her face and she pushed them away irritably.

"Do you really think a little knife would take me down?" Dwalin asked as he pulled on a shirt Gorwyn had washed and steamed for him. She glared at the two males; outraged and outnumbered.

"Fine. But don't you dare come crying to me when can't put one step in front of the other in about an hour."

Dwalin's deep chuckle rumbled in his chest, "I think I'll be fine my Lady."

Orloph suddenly felt a burst of excitement overcome him and his eyes stared at Dwalin widely; anticipation and urgency shining off them, "So what do we do now?"

Dwalin buttoned the last button on his shirt and pasted a smirk on his face, "It's time to assemble an army."

* * *

Fili's eyes scanned the hall as he buried himself against the wall. All the guards; Ereborian's and Ironists found themselves eating and drinking in the same large room. But it was very clear to Fili that the room was divided. It didn't have the atmosphere that most dwarf dining events would have; there was little music, hushed voices whispered quietly throughout the room, especially from the Ereborian's and no one was drunk. Looks of loathing were thrown back and forth; the air was tense with rivalry and rage as the Ironists cast smug smirks on their faces.

His piercing blue eyes finally found the Captain of the Guard, Frorn; a stout dwarf with deep brown eyes which sometimes looked black in other light. His hair and beard was as dark as coal set against weather beaten skin. He was sitting at the far end of the room surrounded by Ereborian soldiers sipping on a tankard of ale. He lifted the tankard and stopped midway when his black pupils fell upon Fili who was equally staring at him.

Fili narrowed his eyes and flicked his head subtly backwards and he left the room. Frorn stared at the spot where Fili had been, downed his tankard and stood from his seat. His fellow soldiers watched him as he left but said nothing.

Frorn walked calmly into the large corridor that clung to the silence of being deserted. His dark eyes, like black pebbles strained in the dimness as he walked. Suddenly he turned and saw a figure step out of the shadows; the tall, blonde haired, blue eyed Prince approached.

Frorn bowed respectively but Fili noticed the scorn in his eyes.

"We need to talk" Fili stated and was now facing the older dwarf head on. He was taller therefore he was looking down at him. Frorn smiled but the gesture did not reach his eyes.

"And what can I do for you?" he spat

"Walk"

Both dwarves walked slowly beside each other; their shadows dancing on the walls cast by the dim flickering candles that stood tall and elegant along the stoned corridor.

"I believe you have at least 6000 men in your charge."

"I do."

"Then tell me, how did Erebor, guarded with 6000 men be overcome with just 200?"

Frorn stopped and stared at Fili warily then spoke; his voice rough and unkind, "We were taken by surprise. We had no idea the Iron Hills were a threat to Erebor and nor did you. They were savages, vicious, like- like orcs! It was only a month into the reclaiming of Erebor, we were still raw from the battle, men were still recovering, resources were still low" Fili noticed the anger build in the dwarf captain as though the attack picked and poked at his pride, "We were not ready."

Fili dropped his gaze but returned it when Frorn spoke again, "What do you care anyway- _traitor_."

It was the first time someone had called him that and surprisingly Fili actually felt like one. He stepped closer to Frorn and placed a hand on his shoulder. The captain looked at it disgusted as though it were a parasite crawling on him, "I am no traitor Frorn. I am on your side. I have blindsided Dain this whole time to bide some time to think of a plan to rescue my uncle and Erebor."

"And how is that working for you?" Frorn said sarcastically but Fili saw something spark in his jet black eyes.

"Obviously it hasn't gone very well. Dain has claimed my mother for his bride-"

"What?!" Frorn exclaimed and his voice echoed throughout the corridor.

"Shhh! He has yet to announce it. He is marrying my mother and he is to kill Thorin soon."

"When?"

"He didn't say."

Both dwarves stared at each other; both eyes piercing into the other. Frorn stiffened and bawled his large hands into fists and smiled; a smile that showed a bit of mischievousness and longing for a fight.

"What do you want me to do?"

Fili smiled; relieved that he had the captain's trust, "Tell all your men, every one. Be ready. Dwalin is coming-"

"He's alive?"

"Yes, his death was just a side dish to aid our plan."

"And what is that?"

Fili's smile widened and his eyes lowered; showing just as a mischievous expression Kili would have been proud of, "He's bringing the remaining Ironist's to join the party."

* * *

Orloph almost had to run to keep up with Dwalin. For a man who had been stabbed three times and had been bedridden for over a week, Orloph couldn't believe how quick he had recovered. Or he was still in pain but ignored it because there was Erebor to save. Orloph decided he would go with the latter because he couldn't quite get his head around someone healing so quickly. He thought of Thorin and shook his head.

"Dwalin, Dwalin wait!"

"What?"

The older dwarf turned round as though he was being harassed by an extremely annoying child who wanted to grab onto his arm and be lifted high into the air. His thoughts turned to Kili and he awkwardly cupped the back on his neck; his expression softening.

"What is it?" he asked more kindly.

"What is your plan?"

"Get those gits to ride to Erebor and fight Dain" he clicked his tongue as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. Orloph looked flabbergasted.

"You can't just walk into the court and order them to bend the knee! They'll have your-!"

"I'll have their tiny balls squeezed in my fist if they don't do as they are told."

"You're mad; you have nothing to go with! You're just going to walk in there, order them to go against Dain or else!" Orloph was out of breath as he tried to keep up with Dwalin, who was steps ahead again, "What Fili was thinking I do not know- leaving you in charge to bring the rest to Erebor- what a load of sh-!"

Dwalin rounded on him again but with a smile on his face, "Erebor has something Dain and the Iron Hills can _never_ give these men."

"And what is that? Please, do tell because I would love to know how you are going to convince 1000 men to bend the knee to Thorin with-"

Dwalin thrust his hand into his pocket and pulled out a handful of yellow, sparking wonder. Orloph's eyes widened and he closed his mouth shut.

"Gold, my friend. We bribe them with gold."

* * *

Dain eyed Fili as he walked into the chamber and greeted his mother. Dis looked at her son forlornly and smiled half heartedly as he kissed her forehead.

"Your meal has cooled" Dain spoke

"I'm not overly hungry anyway" Fili replied stiffly and sat himself opposite Dain. He waved over to the maid and she came hurrying over with a jug and filled his tankard. Fili lifted it to his mouth and drank. Dain watched almost hungrily but soon steered his attention to Dis.

"You have not eaten either my love- tell, is something wrong?"

Fili's eyes jerked to his mother. Her eyes were downcast and red. Since she found out the truth she hadn't stopped crying; all night and all day. Fili knew she was battling with herself to stay composed. She pasted a fake grin on her lips and looked over to Dain.

"No, I am fine."

"Good" Dain said quickly and directed to conversation elsewhere; his eyes solely on Fili, "I know that the position I am in is not an overly safe one."

Fili's attention was caught.

"I am not _King_ yet" he continued dryly and stabbed a cold piece of meat with his fork, lifted it and stared at it, twirling it in circles, "If I wait any longer, I risk my chance of ever officially becoming King of Erebor. I also risk the news of my betrayal reaching Lake Town and other allies Thorin made during that retched Battle. So-!" he said and eyed Fili, "I think it wise to get on with this marriage as soon as possible."

The vein in Fili's temple thumped and he swallowed the remains in his tankard with difficulty.

"What do you think my darling?"

Dis' eyes slowly roamed to Dain's then to her son's. Dain waited and watched them both then finally spoke again.

"But of course that would mean I will have to deal with Thorin sooner."

"Is it really necessary to kill him?" Fili spoke indifferently and stared down into his tankard.

"Well of course it is. If he stays alive then I will officially never really be King."

"Even if he dies, you still wouldn't officially be King."

Dain's eyes narrowed.

"By birthright I would be King."

Dis stared at Fili in horror.

"Careful Fili" Dain spoke quietly; full of threat, "You wouldn't want to put grotesque ideas in my head now of getting rid of the _whole _Durin line."

Fili chuckled and glared at Dain, "I'm a terrible joker. Aren't I mother? Kili was the better joker in the family. I have no interest in the throne, never have and never will."

"Good then it shouldn't be a bother to you who sits in it."

Fili could hear the danger in Dain's voice and noticed it equally in his eyes, "I care not."

"Then I have made a decision" Dain stood with his tankard in his hand, "Thorin will be executed tomorrow at sunset" he downed his ale, slammed it on the table and left Fili and Dis to sit in horror and digest what was about to come. His smiled widened as he thought of the looks on their faces as he left them.

* * *

**A/N Just to note, I have changed Goryn's name to Gorwyn... it sounds more feminine I think. :) Hope you liked this chapter and thanks for reading. **


	16. Trials of the Heirs

**A/N Hey everyone :) I've decided to update on the weekends because I really can't keep away from this story :) I'm starting to get really attached to it. Ideas keep popping in my head so I have to write them asap so I won't forget :) **

**I hope you like this chapter. Read and review :) **

**Thanks**

**x**

* * *

**Early Morning**

The next morning Fili woke from a troubled sleep. His complexion was pale; his eyes bloodshot and rimmed a redish/purple from lack of sleep, his back ached due to being unable to get into a comfortable position to drift off.

The truth was he didn't sleep all night. His heart was in his throat and his mind was in chaos as he thought of how everything was backfiring. He combed his hand through his blonde locks and sighed heavily; worry and stress showing in his young looking features. He thought of Thorin and a pain so excruciating jabbed at his chest it brought tears to his eyes. For the life of him, he didn't know how he was going to save Thorin.

He would have to get to Frorn somehow and devise a plan to rescue Thorin. He shook his head and swore thickly to himself as he realised that rescuing Thorin so obviously would cause more chaos and all hell would break loose without Dwalin and the army.

He stood slowly from the bed and rubbed his jaw; staring at nothing. His eyes shone glassy and a blank expression roamed his face. His mind however was in whirls; going over thoughts and plans but nothing jumped out at him. Feeling very much defeated, he steadied himself on the table; his hands grasped firmly on the edge and his shoulders hunched as his head fell. His eyes closed and he thought of his brother.

_What would you do Kili?_

* * *

**Late Morning**

Thorin had no contact with anyone since that morning he saw his sister staring at him with pained disappointment. Her face floated in front of him tauntingly and he tried to push it out of him mind but with everything that has happened, he was finding it difficult to hide his emotions.

He had lost Kili, Erebor is more or less gone, Fili betrayed him and sided with his cousin turned enemy, Dwalin was dead and Dis was just as gone as them all.

He had stopped struggling against the chains that imprisoned him to the walls, he had stopped asking for Fili and Dis, he had stopped trying to protect himself whenever the guards craved a little sport in beating him. He had stopped everything all together. His head rested on the cold wall behind him and he closed his weary eyes, finally accepting his fate.

_This is penance for all the wrongs I have done_, he thought depressingly.

He winced when he shifted his hands to rest on his knees. The metal dug deep and painful into his skin, causing it to rub and burn to show red raw rims around his wrists. His ribs still ached but not as badly as they had done in the Iron Hills. His wounds in his chest still showed a slight sign of infection that had not cleared up properly due to not getting the regular remedy Gorwyn had given Oin to give to him. His stab wounds in his arm had cleared well but an irritating burning still lingered. The guards had kindly given him new wounds to ponder over as he had nothing better to do. Such as his nose which was now broken, a newly busted lip, his cut over his nose reopened and two black eyes even blacker.

He shifted again above the hard, cold stone of the dungeon. His body ached from head to toe; especially his back from being chained so long and unable to place himself in a comfortable position or to get up and walk. He suddenly felt a surge of rage fill him and he swore loudly in frustration.

Someone chuckled outside of the cell and Thorin jerked his head to them immediately.

"I wouldn't waste your energy if I were you Thorin."

"Dain" Thorin's voice growled menacingly but Dain's eyes only shone brighter. He walked closer to the cells to rest up against them.

"I know you're angry and all Thorin but really- it's just a wedding, you won't be missing much" his laugh bounced off the walls and echoed throughout the whole dungeon. Thorin's breathing quickened.

"My sister would never marry you!"

"She has agreed to marry me, she loves me dearly" he chuckled again.

"I swear on Aule himself, I swear on the honour of Durin and the mountain of Erebor, when I get out of here I will fucking kill you with my bare hands" the venom that came with Thorin's words, the look of death he was giving Dain would have made any other enemy drop their weapon and run. But Dain stood on glaring at Thorin.

"Oh you will get out of here Thorin" Dain said looking around him indicating the dungeon then looked back at his cousin, "but the only death that will follow will be your own."

Thorin did not answer but stared helplessly at Dain with a feeling of doubt passing over him.

* * *

**Midday**

Fili ran down the corridor as fast as he could; his breath catching in his lungs and his heart pounding so fast he held it as he ran. He burst through the doors of the court and looked around for Dain.

"Something wrong Fili?" Dain asked indifferently. The court was filled with Dain's council and Fili noticed Roloph standing next to Dain's high backed chair. He also saw his mother sitting on Dain's right and her face drained of blood when she saw her son standing before them; breathless and sweating.

"A council meeting without me?" Fili tried to calm himself but his hands shook so he dug them deep into his pockets. He could feel the heat of Dain's glare upon him.

"Don't take it personally. Your mother informed me you hated council meetings."

"I do, but it is my duty is it not?"

Dain's lips twitched, "Sit then if you must."

"I intend not to stay" Fili said, meeting his mothers eyes for a moment but tore them away to concentrate on Dain.

"Then why barge in here like a madman and interrupt my meeting?"

"I would like to know why the Captain of the Guard has been arrested" Fili answered and waited. Frorn was arrested earlier that morning as he ate his porridge in the guard's quarters, causing an uproar and confusion. All was quiet; too quiet for comfort in the court. Dain lips curled.

"I told you Fili before; I have eyes and ears everywhere. It came to my attention that Frorn has been plotting against me"

Rumbles of laughter sounded throughout the room, "An idiotic idea to think that he could get away with it."

"Do you have proof?"

Dis' eyes widened and she tried to warn her son with a look of alarm but he ignored her.

"I do not need proof."

"I came here in hopes that peace would be restored by giving justice, to let you sit on the throne-"

"_Let me sit? _I simply-"

"Yes! _Let you sit!_ I demand a trial for Frorn, son of Brern, or are you going to be one of these _Kings _ that claim to serve justice when really all you do it sit on your arse and watch everything turn to chaos?"

Dis was horrified and Roloph looked outraged. Everyone else stayed quiet waiting for Dain's response.

"My Lord, are you going to let this bastard speak to you like that?" Roloph spat keeping his eyes closely on Fili.

A calculating look burned in Dain's eyes as he stared at Fili. His face showed little amusement for a change and this terrified Dis. Finally after what seemed a lifetime a smile formed on his features.

"It told you Roloph, I like his strong heart. He has spirit and a will of his own. I see passion in him and I like that. Very well Fili, Frorn will have this trial, if it please you."

"And I demand a trial for Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror." Fili's eyes were set.

Crow's feet appeared at the corners of Dain's eyes; he could feel every eye on him, "Done. Both Thorin and Frorn will have a trial at sunset" he lifted his tankard and drank then set it down, "This I can't wait to see."

* * *

**Late Afternoon**

Thorin jerked awake when he heard the cell doors open and bang violently. Panic erupted within him when he noticed through a hazy glare, about five guards approaching him with rope and cloth. Out of nowhere one of them punched him on the side of the face causing him to fall sideways and hit his head off the ground. He groaned in pain and tried to compose himself; to get himself fully alert but his energy level was so low he could hardly keep his eyes open.

He was suddenly released from the chains and he felt a wave of relief to have the air cool his burned skin. But his relief did not last long as the chains were replaced by the jagged, rough bristles of rope. It was pulled tight and Thorin had to grit his teeth to cope with the pain.

"Get up you dog!" one of the guards spat at him and pulled him roughly to his feet. He was trailed out of the cell and into the dungeon corridor where he passed other cells; lined beside each other looking dark and dismal.

"Thorin!"

"Thorin!"

Thorin looked round quickly and saw Bofur and Nori staring out from a darkened cell. They too had cuts and bruises on their face, "Where are you taking him?" Nori shouted and received a boot in the face.

"He's having a _trial_" answered a gruff voice full of amusement. The other guards laughed hysterically.

"Trial? What trial?" Bofur asked horrified.

"I'll be alright Bofur" Thorin said and winked at his old friend but Bofur noticed the half hearted expression on Thorin's battered and bruised face.

"You should look pleased Oakenshield. This trial will be known all over middle earth when it's done" a guard chuckled.

"Indeed! That's what you enjoy anyway is it not? Fame and glory, gold and wealth?"

"I care not for any of those!" Thorin answered.

The guards sounded their amusement all the way out of the dungeons to the chambers of the lower part of the mountain. Thorin became disheartened when he noticed not a sinner about. The mountain seemed quiet and still; not the home he remembered.

Finally they stopped walking and Thorin recognised the two double doors he stood before. They were the doors to the Chamber of the Council. _So this is where this trial will be held then. _

He was pushed through and suddenly everything went black.

* * *

**Sunset**

Dis looked at the yellow/orange glow fade slowly behind the distant hills facing Erebor. Tears ran freely down her soft face as she stared at its marvel and beauty yet she couldn't fully appreciate it. She felt sick to the stomach knowing what that sunset meant for her brother.

Her heart was broken, her soul was torn and her body weakened by the loss of her son and soon to be the loss of her brother, with or without this trial. There was nothing she could do. She was to be wed to Dain in a few days, Erebor seemed to be truly lost and her people grew tired, degraded and disappointed with little hope. Her will to be strong was shattering; never had she felt this helpless, never had she felt this powerless. The crowd now was gathering at the foot of the mountain; marshalled in a huddle like a herd of lost sheep. Their faces were pale, terrified and confused as they looked upon the large wooden platform before them. She could barely make it out with her own eyes as she sat pinned to a high backed chair, guarded on each side by Dain's puppets.

The platform was so far from her that she knew when Thorin would be brought out he would be a pin prick. She sobbed into her hands at the thought of what was coming. She thought in her exhausted mind that Dain was too smart; too cunning to just agree so indifferently to give Thorin a trial. There was much more to this and as the crowd grew larger, she knew too well that Dain had other plans. He would not gather the whole of Erebor to witness a trial, would he?

Now she doubted herself and doubted Dain. In truth she really didn't know what he was up to and this terrified her all the more.

* * *

Fili walked alongside Dain; his heart thumping so loudly he could have swore Dain heard it by the look on his smug face.

"A trial suited for a King" Dain said and looked at Fili sideways. Fili gulped and tried to look calm, "Tell me Fili, why do you want Thorin to have a trial?" Dain's voice was low and very careful.

"To be brought to justice in front of the council I suppose. It would be better for you in the long run"

"Why would that be?"

Fili thought of his answer carefully, "They are your people now. They will know that to go against you is foolish and you take justice very seriously. A King who does good for his people and maintains a peaceful home will gain their respect."

"So really it's to do me well?"

"Of course. Why else would I request it?"

Dain shrugged his shoulders, "I feared you wanted your uncle to be given mercy."

Fili laughed and combed his hand threw his hair. Dain eyed him carefully

"I can see that you are a fair man Fili. I will respect that and give you a trial. Thorin will face the court and be told his fate. In respect to you, if it is- well- death, he will be given a day to prepare."

They both stopped just before they entered outside to join Dis, "Think of it as a start to our little partnership. I respect you; you respect me and so on."

Dain threw open the doors and sat down beside Dis. Fili looked at his mother and smiled at her reassuringly. She did not return the gesture but looked at him heartbreakingly. He set himself beside Dain and soon noticed the platform in the far distance. He had to squint his eyes to get a better visual.

He turned to Dain, "What-?"

Before Fili finished his sentence Dain spoke, "We do it very differently in the Iron Hills. Our trials are _very _public"

Fili continued to stare at the side of Dain's face before he turned his eyes back to the platform. He saw the council members sitting in front of it and the crowd; the whole of Erebor, behind them.

"We will hear nothing of what will be said" Fili said apprehensively.

"But we will see."

Before Fili could respond, Dain stood and shouted to his guards, "Bring the prisoners!"

Guards shouted to one and other in a line to an opening at the side of the mountain. Fili could barely make out the bodies being dragged viciously to the platform but he couldn't mistake that mane of black hair if he tried. His heart raced as he followed Thorin with his piercing blue eyes. He quickly looked to his mother who was on the edge of her seat.

Dain however sat down and leaned languidly on the back of his chair with a slight grin.

Frorn and Thorin were pushed up the steps and onto the platform where they stood; hands tied in front and backs facing Fili, Dis and Dain. The crowd grew silent and looked upon their leader and Captain of the Guard standing trial for crimes unknown.

Fili could tell that his uncle had been beaten again. His stance was slumped and his hair looked dishevelled and seemed to have fallen over his face. He craned his neck to see better but they were so far away it was impossible.

"Why are we sitting so far from them?" he asked trying not to sound desperate.

"There is a risk that violence from the crowd may erupt. I would not want to get it the middle of that chaos, would you?"

Fili tore his eyes back to his uncle and held his breath. He could just make out a few words the head councillor was saying. He strained his ears and his eyes narrowed. Dis leaned further from her chair, looking on anxiously. Dain watched both of them with pleasure and crossed a leg over the other.

Fili saw that the councillor had stopped speaking and looked in their direction. Fili looked at Dain, as did Dis, expectantly.

"What does he want?" Dis asked; her voice high with stress. Dain's smile grew wider and he placed his hand high in the air and nodded his head. Fili jerked his head back to the platform in unison with his mother.

Dis gasped. Fili thought his heart stopped.

Frorn and Thorin were forced to their knees. The crowd erupted in yells of protest and horror. Ironist guards pulled out their swords and shouted back at the crowd to keep control.

"What the hell are you doing?" Fili yelled at Dain as he stood up.

"I told you Fili, we perform trials of justice very differently in the Iron Hills" Dain's evil look grew dark with sadistic pleasure. Fili spun around and was about to jump from where he was standing as the guards on the platform unsheathed their swords in front of Frorn and Thorin. Fili was grabbed around the neck and pulled back. Dis screamed and was also restrained.

Dain however watched wide eyed; iris' gleaming bright and evil.

* * *

Thorin saw the blade and he knew they were not going to be gentle with it and so be braced himself. It came at an alarming speed; shining, sharp and deadly. He closed his eyes waiting for it to rip through his skin.

* * *

"NOOOOOOOO!" Fili screamed heart wrenchingly.

The long sword pierced deep into Thorin's abdomen so powerfully it protruded right out through his back; shining a black red. Frorn was also stabbed. Sound had stopped completely for Fili; the screams and yells of the crowd and his mother, the laughter of Dain and the commands of the guards silenced as he watched his uncle fall; the blade still sticking out of his back. He couldn't even hear his own screams.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion. His mother was taken away screaming and thrashing against the guards. The crowd indeed erupted chaotically. A heavy blow pounded strong and hard in his stomach. He fell forward and was held firmly by two other guards.

Dain's figure moved in front of him and he looked up; tears of rage and pain filling his eyes and suddenly sound had returned.

"You think you could have overcome me Fili" Dain spoke looking down at him, "Confess and I may give you mercy."

"Fuck you!" Fili shouted and spat, hitting Dain's foot.

For this he received a knee in the face; a crack sounded and blood spurted everywhere.

"I really liked your nose Fili. Broken twice, now it will be all crooked."

"You bastard!" Fili screamed; his tears falling down his face. He sobbed as his eyes glanced at Thorin's body. A puddle of blood covered the platform; the bodies unmoving.

Dain grabbed Fili's jaw and forced him to look at him, "You would have done well to be on my side Fili. But this whole time you were double crossing me- _well_- trying to. You failed. You failed your uncle and failed your mother."

Fili's eyes grew wide.

"Oh, don't worry. I will take great care of her. It's just a pity that she will have to witness you die as well."

"I swear on Aule himself, you will not marry my mother."

"You are in the perfect position to make that come true" Dain said sarcastically, "Oh your mother will get over you. After we are wed she will give me heirs; many sons and a few daughters" he laughed, "I do hope they have a heart like yours."

Fili yelled and lunged for Dain but it was hopeless. The guards trailed him back and punched his face over and over to control him. The crowd was dispersing; either in fear or by force. Some fights had broken out and for the first time Fili realised not one Ereborian guard was present.

"You see all this Fili?" Dain pointed around him, "It is mine. All mine. Thorin is dead, your mother belongs to me and so does your _life_! In two days you will be placed on that same platform, your mother will sit right up at the front as will I and there my dear, young friend, is where you will meet death!"

* * *

**A/N Just to note.**

**The phrase used, "_not a sinner about" _is a very Northern Irish saying meaning somewhere is deserted or lacking people. It's widely used throughout my area of NI, especially by the older generation :) The elder Northern Irish have cracking sayings :) **


	17. Kili's Encouragement

Dwalin's sudden presence in the court unnerved the guards standing at their posts as they looked from him to their comrades in utter confusion. This made Dwalin smirk formidably as he walked a little closer into the middle. There were about 30 guards in the court and Dwalin could tell from their panicked eyes, sweating brows and rising chests that they were weak.

His smirk deepened and he eyed one guard in particular. Orloph waited on bated breath behind Dwalin and watched in amazement as the guards seemed to be at a loss at what to do.

"You, come here." Dwalin demanded in his deep guttural voice and waited as a young, nervous guard came hesitantly. Another stepped forward with a growing confidence but Dwalin was so swift with expertise, he had his blade out in seconds.

"Make a move son and it'll be your last" he threatened fiercely and the dwarf looked about him and stepped back; his weapon still tight in his hand. Dwalin set his eyes upon the young guard before him and smiled. His smile was anything but friendly and the young guard gulped.

"What is your name son?" Dwalin asked gruffly

"Holgin" the guard answered shakily and stared at Dwalin in fear.

"Holgin, go to however is in charge and tell them I want to have a little chat. Be a good lad and he hasty. I don't have a lot of time."

With that Holgin nodded once and sprinted out of the court, leaving the 29 remaining guards staring at Dwalin in silence, fully armed and fully flabbergasted. Dwalin overheard a guard whisper to his mate, "_He's supposed to be dead!"_

Dwalin smiled silently.

"Why the hell are they not attacking?" Orloph whispered forcefully behind Dwalin; scanning his surroundings quickly in case of a sudden attack. But none came.

"Because they fear me" Dwalin said smugly.

"But there is only one of you"

"Aye and they bloody know better."

Orloph noticed Dwalin's stance change from casual to defence. He was sizing himself up; comparing himself to the guards in the court and Orloph noticed a few cower a little. He smiled amazed and stood beside Dwalin.

"So the stories really are true then I suppose?"

"What stories?" Dwalin asked without taking his eyes off the guards.

"That you and Thorin are the hardiest dwarves in all of middle earth?"

Dwalin chucked and glanced at Orloph, "Where did you hear that?"

"Word gets around. If you really look at it, Thorin has been beaten to a pulp yet he still stands and you were stabbed 3 times and here you are squaring up to 30 guards after a week and a bit of rest!"

Dwalin chuckled again, "Thorin and I go way back lad. We've been through thick and thin together; especially thick."

Orloph smiled but looked to the door suddenly when it banged open and a raged looking guard strode in with Holgin keeping up behind him.

The guard in charge looked livid; his face red and plump with bulging eyes, "What the hell is going on? Guards! Seize this- this-!" but before the guard could finish his sentence Dwalin retrieved a dagger from his jacket and threw it soaring through the air. It hit its target swiftly and powerfully that the guard in charge looked down at it disbelievingly, lost for words.

"Next it will be your heart if you threaten me again."

The guard's face reddened and it was obvious he was trying with all he had not to scream in pain as the dagger wedged deep into his arm. The guards surrounding them stepped forward, looking hesitantly towards their leader. But the guard shook his head warningly and eyed Dwalin hotly.

"You are supposed to be dead!"

"Orloph saved me" Dwalin pointed out.

"I will have his head and yours by the end of the day-!"

Dwalin reached for another dagger and played with it tauntingly in his hand. The guard in charge silenced immediately, "Name" Dwalin said.

"What?"

"Your name- what is it?"

"Argonof" the guard said through gritted teeth.

"Argonof, you have more chance of an elf kissing your arse than you have at getting my head."

Some guards choked back a laugh by coughing and this displeased Argonof greatly.

"What do you want Dwalin?"

"An army actually."

"HA! You're mad!"

"Exactly" Dwalin said threateningly and stepped closer to Argonof. The guard's smile dropped and he stepped back slightly as Dwalin advanced, "I am _mad_ and it would benefit you greatly if you gave me what I want."

"An army? An where the hell are you going to get an army?"

Dwalin raised his eyebrows and looked around him. Argonof frowned and followed Dwalin's eyes. He then looked wide eyed, "My men?" he asked incredulously.

"Dain's men actually, just the remaining ones here."

"Never!"

"I would take a moment to think of a different answer if I were you."

"You'll never get them!"

"I disagree with that."

"They will never follow you to Erebor; they are loyal to Dain and no one else."

"When I'm done here they will be kissing my arse to get out of here to Erebor."

Argonof paused and gulped nervously. He narrowed his eyes and stared at Dwalin.

"I have a deal to offer" Dwalin smiled.

Orloph stared on tensely. He could feel the atmosphere in the room tighten at the mention of a deal.

"And what would that be?"

Dwalin's smile widened. _Got them. _

"Gold."

"HA! We don't need gold! We have all the gold we need!"

Orloph jerked his eyes to Dwalin.

"Do you indeed?"

"Yes. When Dain becomes King of Erebor and I hear it'll be very soon, he will split the gold with all those that helped him gain it."

Dwalin let a roar of amusement erupt from his throat. Argonof's smile faltered into a deathly scowl. The guard's expressions turned from smugness to confusion as they watched the Ereborian dwarf laugh heartily in the middle of the court. Finally Dwalin composed himself and wiped his eye with his index finger but Orloph was quick to notice that there were no laughter tears in Dwalin's eyes.

"Do you really think Dain is going to share the gold with you lot?"

"He promised us."

"And I suppose he promised you glory as well?"

"He did."

"Then you are a fool!"

Argonof looked apprehensive and shuffled painfully holding his arm, "I'm not the one standing in a court full enemy's."

Dwalin eyed Argonof carefully and dug deep into his pocket. He pulled his hand out and opened it for all to see. A sound of awe hummed through the court as all eyes set upon the marvel of the gold. Argonof licked his lips eagerly.

"Did Dain ever show you the gold? Has he ever paid you for your recent services?"

Everyone was quiet, even Argonof and Dwalin took this as an indication that he had their full and complete attention.

"Side with Thorin and you shall see the gold and you will be paid handsomely for your service to the Heirs of Durin and to Erebor. Side with Thorin and you all shall become wealthy dwarves indeed."

* * *

Fili opened his eyes and immediately felt a jabbing pain on the side of his face. He groaned as he squinted his eyes tight, lifting his hand and feeling his tender skin. It felt warm and wet and slowly he removed his hand to see red blood dripping from his fingers.

He swore and took in his surroundings and realised with a dropping sensation of dread that he was in the dungeons and with that came the memory of his situation. A twinge in his chest tightened, his heart ached and tears welled up in his eyes. His throat ached also as he tried to hold it all back but the scene of that sword piercing through Thorin was too much.

He sobbed and just lay on the cold ground, flat on his back, like a fallen warrior surrendering to his fate; waiting for death and despair to drag him away. His sobs turned to painful cries as he thought of his uncle lying still in a sickening distorted position on that platform. The blood seeped slowly from his body and pooled around him.

Everything was lost. Everything they fought for was gone.

Fili let his tears fall; he let his hopes and optimism fade away into the nothing that would soon be Erebor. He stared up at the high ceiling of the dungeon and allowed his thoughts to stray to the Blue Mountains and memories of him as a child.

He thought of Kili and his pain worsened.

What would his brother think of him now? _How much of a failure I have become. How much I have failed Thorin._

"I don't think you're a failure" a voice spoke.

In his anguish Fili held his breath for a second and listened; his eyes still staring at the ceiling with a slight frown forming on his forehead. He heard a silent laugh from the corner of his cell and he slowly turned his head.

His heart leapt from his chest as his eyes rested on a figure sitting in the corner smiling widely at him.

Kili sat languidly on a ledge with his back against the wall. He wasn't pale or bloody anymore; his face had a healthy glow and his deep brown eyes sparkled mischievously at Fili. He was flicking his talisman up into the air and catching it perfectly into his palm.

"Kili?" Fili whispered in astonishment. Kili smiled warmly at his brother and stood. Fili's eyes widened the closer his brother approached.

"You look like you've seen a ghost" Kili joked and seated himself heavily beside Fili and lay down beside him.

Fili was lost for words as he stared at Kili. His tears continued to fall as his emotions were in chaos. Kili saw his pain and held his hand; squeezing it reassuringly.

"You're doing brilliant!" He whispered.

"But- Thorin-" Fili's voice cracked but Kili over spoke him.

"Don't worry about Thorin, I'm taking good care of him" Kili winked and smiled his smile that everyone so loved and missed. Fili smiled back taking in his brother's familiar face. They were silent for moments; just staring at each other in a brotherly love; a love that was so strong, bound by loyalty and devotion.

"I'm sorry" Fili whispered.

"For what? Me dying?" Kili chuckled, "There was nothing anyone could have done. Whether we like it or not, it was my time to go."

"You shouldn't have-"

"What's done is done Fili" Kili said more seriously but still the warmth cast off his eyes, "You have to look at what is to come not what has come to pass. Erebor needs you. Mother needs you."

"I can't-"

"You can! You're not a descendant of Durin for nothing. You're not the nephew of Thorin Oakenshield to just to give up when everything goes tits up."

"Dain has won Kili-"

"Like hell he has" Kili said and shuffled a little closer to Fili, "The brother I used to know would never have given up so easily."

"The brother you used to know had his brother by his side" Fili tried to say with as much control as he could.

"I'm still here Fili" Kili smiled but a hint of pain and aching grew in his eyes; a longing to be with his brother properly, "I'm right here" he lifted his hand with Fili's hand still clasped in his and rested it upon Fili's heart.

Fili closed his eyes hoping that he would never wake up from this dream. It had to be a dream or a hallucination. The best hallucination he could ever have wished for. Suddenly Kili jumped to his feet looking like an excited child waiting for his father to take him hunting.

"Get up!" he ordered and pulled Fili to his feet and held him steady.

"What?"

"What kind of Prince of Erebor lies quietly on a cell floor?"

"There's nothing we can do Kili."

"Of course there is! We can devise a plan!"

Fili snorted and ran his hand through his tattered blonde hair, "Yeah and look how successful my plans have been so far."

"Well that's because you haven't planned them with me" Kili winked again as Fili watched him suspiciously, "Okay, you're death is tomorrow" Kili stated with a smirk, "supposedly-"

"Is that your plan to make me feel better?"

"- just let them take you to that platform and I promise, everything will be fine."

"That's your plan?" Fili asked amused.

"Yup" Kili answered flicking his talisman up in the air again and catching it.

"I'm disappointed Kili- really, you've been dead nearly three months and already it's taking its toll on you" Fill laughed genuinely for the first time in what seemed decades.

Kili laughed back, "And it clearly hasn't hindered your humour."

Fili's laughing faded into chuckled coughs as his eyes fell from genuine happiness to sadness, "I have missed you every hour of every day Kili. Your death has brought me neither happiness nor humour."

Kili smirked slowly with a mirrored hint of sadness, "I know brother" he stepped forward and placed his hand on the back of Fili's neck and pulled him in, allowing both foreheads to touch, "Tomorrow when you face them, I'll be there."

Fili's tears began to fall again, "I know you will."

"And so will Uncle Thorin."

* * *

**A/N I thought that writing a scene where Fili is hallucinating due to his pain and stress and hopelessness, also maybe because he has a huge injury to his head would be a good idea :) So I decided to bring Kili into it to give Fili a little brotherly encouragement which I think Fili really needs atm. **

**Hope you liked it and thanks for reading. x**


	18. Double Execution

Fili was being dragged down the dungeon corridors by large rough hands digging deep and callously into his skin. All that he wore was a pair of trousers and a black shirt half buttoned allowing his chest to show, shining with sweat.

His panicked breathing sounded loud and hurried throughout the corridors as they made their way to the entrance to Erebor where he would finally meet his death. His eyes were blindfolded by a black cloth which made everything worse. He couldn't see where he was going; he was tripping and stumbling over loose rocks and potholes which gradually pissed off the guards trying to trail him along.

An iron fist collided with the side of his face, "Stay up or I'll give you something to make you fall" one growled in his ear. His heart was racing at a speed that couldn't be healthy. He tried to take deep breaths to calm his heart but it was useless. He could feel the sweat drip and drizzle slowly down the side of his face mixing with the blood and then running down his neck.

_This is it. This is where it all ends. There is no hope left for Erebor._

His thoughts collided and crashed in a whirl of chaos in his mind. Plans, memories, prayers; everything jumbled into mush causing his head to hurt.

Gradually he could hear the voices of the crowd growing louder. The birds chirped happily outside; completely contrasting the situation Fili and Erebor was in. The smell of the dusty walls, piss and shit left his nose to be replaced by the clean crisp smell of the outdoors.

He was pushed hard and again he stumbled. A guard to his right laughed but the other to his left swore frustratingly and pulled him with more force.

He could tell that he was outside now. The soft breeze blew in his wet, dirty hair and on his hot sticky skin. The heat of the sun beamed on his face, the birds chirped louder in happy song, the sounds of the crowd died slightly and he suspected he was in their view.

He felt and heard the crunch of the gravel below his feet and knew he was before the gates of Erebor just about to go on the platform where death waited. And sure enough, he tripped on a step and quickly adjusted himself to avoid another fist colliding with his face.

He sensed he was on the flat surface of the dreaded contraption and he was forced to his knees. He thought his heart was going to pump out of his chest, he was breathing so hard he couldn't get enough air into his lungs. He had never been so scared in all his life.

Dread overpowered him when his head was pushed down hard on a wooden block. It was going to be quick. The crowd was completely silent bar from a few cries. He heard the heavy boots of the executioner land boldly behind him. His hands clenched and unclenched nervously as they were tied behind his back.

He suddenly found himself praying in Khuzdul frantically but it was interrupted by his terrified gasped when a sharp cold piercing blade rested on the back of his neck. Even though he was blindfolded he closed his eyes tight anyway. He thought of Kili and Thorin. He thought of his mother sitting somewhere watching in horror, devastation and in pain. He thought of his childhood with his brother and how he was going to be with him soon and with his uncle. He sucked in a large breath as he felt the cold blade of the axe leave his skin. His hands clenched; his nails digging deeply into his palms. _This is it. _

Dain watched with a smile on his face as the executioner lifted the axe high above his head and brought it down fast and powerful. But just before the blade ripped through the neck of his soon-to-be wife's son he stood and raised his hand.

"Stop!"

Fili choked on his held breath when the blade didn't fall. He began to shake; his heart felt like it was going to explode with fear and anger. A sick merciless laugh rang through the atmosphere and suddenly Fili's blindfold was ripped away from his eyes.

The sun shone bright and painful in to his eyes and it took him a while to adjust to the light. His squinted eyes searched frantically for his mother but his view was blocked by Dain; smiling widely and tauntingly at him. Dain chuckled again, saying nothing and made his way to the top of the platform beside Fili and pulled him back so his head was not resting on the block.

"The look on your mothers face Fili when my executioner brought that axe down was priceless" Dain laughed, holding his stomach.

Fili was lost for words. He was still trying to control his breathing when his eyes found his mother. Dis sat opposite him; pale skinned and crying into a handkerchief. Her eyes were red and looked forlornly at her son.

"How are you feeling?" Dain asked and looked down at Fili, "You look awful, I don't think I've ever seen you so pale."

"What do you want Dain?"

"Well, nothing anymore as I've gotten what I want" he answered looking up at the mountain, "I also have your mother. I have everything I ever wanted- oh and the gold is breathtaking. I suppose you haven't seen it. Your mother told me you refused to see its wonder when the Battle of the Five Armies was over. What a foolish choice that was. For me it was love at first sight."

"Then kill me! Kill me and get it over with!"

"Oh there's more time for that boy" Dain said as he looked back at Roloph who was standing at the side almost in shadow. He turned back to Fili, "You see, I have a little surprise that I think both you and your mother will very much appreciate."

Fili's eyes narrowed and his heart started to panic again. He now knew Dain's little surprises where something to be greatly feared. Dain shouted over to Roloph and the guard nodded and shouted something to others.

"I woke up this morning and thought what a beautiful day for an execution, why not make it a double?"

Fili looked at Dain with confusion then averted his eyes to the guards approaching with another prisoner with a brown cloth over their head. Fili prayed that it wasn't going to be any of the company. He saw the dark hair and immediately thought of Bofur. _Aule please no, not Bofur. _

The guards and Bofur made their way to the platform and Fili looked to his mother who sat frozen on her seat; her eyes wide.

"I think you will appreciate a little company during your death."

Anger soared through Fili and he lunged for Dain but the guards were too quick and too strong.

"You have such anger like your uncles Fili" Dain's smile faded into an evil smirk as his eyes like snakes slits rested upon the other prisoner forced down beside Fili, "Why don't you turn to him and look upon him for one last time before death takes you both."

Fili gasped and jerked his head towards the prisoner. A guard ripped the cloth from the prisoners face and Fili, for the second time, thought his heart was going to pound out of his chest. The crowd gasped along with Dis and she stood abruptly but guards immediately pinned her back into her seat. The guards tightened their positions throughout the crowd to keep control.

Thorin's eyes struggled to adjust to the light and he blinked rapidly. Fili stared at his uncle in shock and tears filled his eyes. His beard was gone; chopped and rip away leaving painful looking cuts to criss-cross along his jaw and face. There was still a hint of stubble but it was obvious the guards wanted pain and suffering to linger. Thorin finally turned and found Fili beside him. His eyes widened in equal shock.

"Fili" he whispered and was about to say something else when Dain's cruel laugh sounded throughout the air.

"This is too good! This is just priceless! The look on your faces!"

Both Thorin and Fili glared at Dain.

"I think I've had a change of heart, I don't think I'll kill you at all. Playing with your heads and emotions is too much fun!"

"Dain you bastard!" someone shouted and Fili tore his eyes away to find that it was his mother who shouted it. A guard to her right raised his hand and struck her hard across the face. Fili and Thorin growled and swore and made to get up but the guards around them doubled.

"By the time I am done with her," Dain hissed, "She will know her place."

"She already knows her place" Thorin growled in seething rage, "Above you!"

"The pride of the Durin line. I do love a strong hearted woman Thorin and your sister is just that. But when I kill you both before her very eyes and present her with your heads she will break and crumble and believe me, she will be as low as the shit on my boot."

Dain then turned to Fili, "Did you really think I killed your uncle? It was brilliant wasn't it? I found a peasant roughly the same build and hair, not height because let's face it, Thorin is pretty tall for a dwarf, sometimes I'm quite envious of your height Thorin. But it was all fun and games. The way you reacted Fili, the way your mother reacted and the crowd. I wanted to have a little taste of what it would feel like and I wasn't disappointed."

Dain turned suddenly to the crowd and yelled loud and clear, "And now the time has come where Fili and Thorin will meet their deaths! They have committed crimes too terrible to announce! All I will say is that the people of Erebor are fortunate to have a leader who cares and is willing to take over to restore peace and tranquillity again."

Dain stepped down from the platform and sat beside Dis. She was being restrained by two guards.

"Fili dies first!" Dain shouted to the executioner and the guards surrounding them tried to restrain Thorin. Fili looked to his mother in panic as his head was pushed down hard against the wooden block. The crowd erupted in yells of protest, screams and cries; Dis' louder than them all.

His shoulders were held by two other guards to prevent him from moving away. The cold sting of the blade touched the back of his neck and Fili literally felt the blood drain from him. Thorin was shouting in Khuzdul. The birds amongst the chaos chirped happily throughout the air, the crowds anguished screams grew louder as the axe rose higher and the sun shone bright and warm.

The blade came crashing down, Fili shut his eyes tight and a whizzing sound soared above his head. The loud grunt of the executioner sounded and the axe fell heavily to the floor as the arrow hit its target straight through the heart.

Fili looked up for Kili. Thorin stopped struggling and looked desperately towards the entrance of the gates and complete shock roamed his battered and bruised features. Fili followed his uncles gaze and a relieved smile curled in his lips.

Dwalin had arrived just in time.


	19. The Battle of Kins

Dain turned in complete rage when his executioner fell dead as a doornail onto the floor of the platform. The blood drained from his face when he saw hundreds upon hundreds of warriors charging through the gates of Erebor.

Screams sounded hysterically in the air as women grabbed their children and soldiers ran in every direction. Confusion was etched in each Ironists face as they didn't know whether to try and control the crowd or run to their deaths at the oncoming attack. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Ereborian warriors came running out of the mountain yelling their battle cries through thick deep voices; their hardened faces scrunched up in determination and rage with their axes and swords grasped firmly in the hands, ready to defend their mountain once again.

Thorin felt a surge of courage run through his veins, his chest puffed out and a gleam sparkled in his deep dark blue eyes. He sounded a roar and head butted the stunned guard in front of him who somehow forgot he was assigned to restrain the King under the mountain. That guard fell like a heap to the floor, out for the count. As fast as lightening Thorin rounded on the others; swiped a dagger from a belt and embedded it into someone's gut. Blood spurted out and covered Thorin's rags.

The feeling of another's blood soaking into him felt warm and welcoming and an urge to cause pain and death pumped in this heart. The Warrior King had appeared and Thorin could literally feel himself swell with pride to protect his mountain and fight alongside his people.

Fili had already fought off the two guards restraining him and ran to the aid of his mother. Thorin spotted him in the distance guiding Dis and others to the safety of the mountain. Adrenaline rushed throughout his whole body and the only way to relieve himself was to thrust a gleaming sharp sword into the gut of Dain.

It was no shock to Thorin when he discovered Dain was nowhere to be found. Thousands of dwarves fought each other before him. Their thunderous voices echoed loud and powerful throughout the air, echoing off the mighty mountain rock. He jumped off the platform and landed skilfully on his feet and met an Ironist coming at him with his sword raised high. With one swift flick, the bloodied dagger Thorin had in his hand embedded deep in the chest of the attacker and Thorin grabbed the fallen sword.

Another attack came and he turned abruptly to avoid the blade slicing through his neck but as he turned a second attacker came with a thrust of shining metal. Thorin jumped back and forced his foot down hard on the second attacker's knee causing it to break inwards. The Ironist warrior screamed in agony and fell to the ground. The first attacker forced his sword to soar through the air and Thorin met it with a lightening clash. The friction caused shivers of shock to run up the blade all the way to Thorin's shoulders. He gritted his teeth and glared deathly into the eyes of the dwarf before him. They pulled back and attacked again; blades colliding in the air causing the sun to shine and sparkle bright and powerful off the metal.

Thorin forced the other sword downwards and advanced forward quickly and swung his blade high then sliced it through the back of the attacker. To finish him off Thorin didn't wait around, he stabbed the blade through the back and pressed down hard until the hilt of the sword touched the flesh. A sickening gurgling sounded from the Ironists mouth as blood poured bright red down his chin; the light dying quickly in his eyes.

Thorin pulled the sword out and ran into the chaos of the battle; slashing, clashing, hitting and thrusting in every direction; killing each Ironist that dared to come in his path. In the distance he caught a glimpse of Dwalin powering his way through a crowd of Ironists and causing them to tumble in a heap like skittles. A smirk formed in Thorin's lips and he charged forward again.

"Thorin! Thorin!"

The King turned just as he ripped a head from its shoulders and threw it. Balin was running towards him with the rest of the company behind him; fighting their way through. Another little lift eased off Thorin when seeing his friends almost forgetting he was in the middle of a battle.

"I think you'll be needing this" Balin said out of breath and full of eagerness. He pulled Thorin's Orcrist wrapped in cloth and handed it to him. Thorin's face lit up and he took it in his hands; feeling its familiar weight and texture.

"Thank you Balin" Thorin said genuinely and smiled.

"No time for that lad, we've got a mountain to reclaim – again!"

And at that the old dwarf swung his battle axe into action and dug it deep into a chest.

Thorin returned to action and at the same time searched for Fili. An unrealistic thought occurred in his mind where he hoped Fili had stayed with Dis in the mountain but he knew all too well that Fili had more than likely returned to the battle and was in the thick of it. He searched desperately for blonde hair but every blonde dwarf he came across was not his nephew.

His mind turned to Kili and the pain that came with it. He shook his head to keep focused and advanced forward and killed a warrior with one powerful swipe. He found himself outside of the gates and was stunned to see the mass of dwarves; Ironists and Ereborians mixed together with axes, swords, daggers and other weapons handy for taking a life. Thousands of voices rumbled together in murderous, courageous rages causing even the strongest boulder to shake in the deepest depths of the mountain.

Suddenly in the distance he saw a host of men ride come from Laketown and realised it was Bard leading his soldiers towards the battle. A relieved smile curled in his lips and adrenaline soared through his veins. He raised his sword and yelled frighteningly. Ereborian warriors also raised their weapons and yelled with their King with a new found hope of victory.

He finally caught sight of Fili fighting with two warriors; swinging his weapons expertly in unison and killing them both. But just as the second Ironist fell another advanced and hit Fili across the face with the hilt a sword. Fili stumbled and fell over a body; both his weapons falling from his grasp. Thorin felt his heart leap to his throat and without any other thought he ran full pelt towards his nephew.

"Fili! Fili!"

Fili looked to his left and saw Thorin running towards him. Blood and sweat caused his hair to cling to his face and neck. It was like someone conjured a spell and slowed time. The blade came crashing down and Fili slowly brought his eyes to his attacker. Dread pounded powerfully from Thorin's heart when he saw the sword fall heavily towards Fili.

Fili had no time to adjust himself nor had he time to reach for his weapons. He held his breath and thought this was finally it. But Thorin jumped in front of the blade, shielding it from Fili and crashed his sword to meet the other.

With speed, Thorin adjusted Orcrist's position and forced it through the abdomen of the Ironist. He turned to Fili breathless and pulled him up. Both of them were somewhat unable to come up with any words, instead, for the time being, mirrored smiles were quite enough to express each other's feelings.

Suddenly out nowhere an arrow skimmed Thorin's shoulder and embedded itself into Fili's arm. He stumbled back, bending over and holding his wound. Thorin spun around; eyes flashing in anger and his sword ready. But his heart almost dropped to his stomach with a feeling of dread when he saw Roloph charging forward ready to unleash another arrow. He was close enough that Thorin heard the pang and skilfully he blocked it with his sword just as fast as the arrow itself and in no time at all both dwarves collided with each other in a powerful, vengeful crash; falling to the ground littered with bodies and blood.

Thorin used his hilt and punched Roloph on the side of the head. The large dwarf yelled with pain as he was knocked sideways on top of a dying comrade and Thorin made his advance. To subdue him Thorin forced his large boot into Roloph's face and blood spurted everywhere but Thorin overlooked the dagger gripped in his opponent's hand. It was too late as the dagger dug deep into Thorin's lower leg. The ripping edged upward and Thorin yelled in agony. Quickly he tore his leg away and limped backwards, seeing the blade still gripped tight in Roloph's fist.

Thorin quickly glanced around for Fili in a panic and saw he was breaking the arrow in two. He had no time to tend to him for Roloph had regained his posture and was running full pelt at Thorin with a long sword ready to slaughter. His face was contorted in a grotesque expression; blood and spittle flying from his mouth.

Thorin readied himself and soon was running towards his attacker and both swords met like lightening steel. Fili finally broke the arrow and threw the remnants away and quickly looked for his uncle; wide eyed and in shock. He hoped to Aule that the arrow wasn't poisonous. Just as he forced himself up he swallowed his pain and suddenly came face to face with Dain.

The battle raged around them and it seemed, wildly, that it was only he and Dain in the world. Dain was battle ready; his armour gleamed like a crisp clear pond on a bright summer's day. His eyes also gleam but they lacked as much beauty. His evil grin tore upwards into his cheeks and a spark twinkled in his pale eyes.

"I see you are injured Master Fili, such a pity."

Fili spat and held his swords tighter, "And I see you haven't a scratch on you. But that will soon change, coward! You can't even face me without protection."

Dain chuckled and both dwarves began circling each other, "I'm really don't want to hurt you Fili, what would your mother ever think of me?"

"She is not yours!"

"When I win this tedious battle, I will marry your mother immediately and I will take her in my bed. She is mine already Fili. But enough chat about your mother, it's really your uncle I'm here to finish off once and for all."

"You'll have to get through me first" Fili threatened and raised his weapons higher.

"You really are too much Fili, your love and loyalty to your uncle melts my heart" Dain said sarcastically.

Meanwhile Thorin head butted Roloph causing him to stumble backwards and tripping over another body. Breathless, Thorin lowered his sword and walked over to where Roloph lay; his sword at his side gripped firmly.

Blood covered every inch of Roloph's face and like a lunatic he began laughing hysterically as Thorin approached, "Well done my _Lord!" _he jeered, "Look's like those beatings haven't hindered your ability to beat the shit out of me!"

Thorin stared at him for a moment then spoke with a aura of mighty confidence, "You obviously failed" Thorin stated gruffly and like lightening he swung his sword high then pierced it through Roloph's neck.

He didn't wait to see death creep darkly upon the dying dwarf but turned quickly to find Fili. His eyes set upon his nephew then upon another and this time, he knew it would be the last.

Dain flicked his head and watched as Thorin made his way towards them.

"Oh look! Thorin is coming to play."

Thorin approached and pushed Fili gently out of the way.

"Finally we challenge each other Thorin, in a glorious battle that will be heard by millions around middle earth. What a way to go eh?"

"For you maybe" Thorin spat.

Dain smiled widely, "Let's see shall we?"

Rain began to fall, slow at first then faster and faster it plummeted from the darkened sky. Thorin and Dain charged at one another and just as their swords met a roar of thunder echoed powerfully in the sky. Fili's heart pounded fast and hard in his chest as he watched his injured uncle fight with no armour. For the first time Fili watched his uncle in action from the sidelines and he suddenly appreciated his strength and skill.

He could see Dain's smug smirk falter as Thorin hammered blow after blow with his sword. Thorin forced Dain's sword downwards to the ground and quickly elbowed him in the face. Dain's head flew back and Thorin used his forearm to push the usurper further back.

With his injured leg, Thorin was unable to properly control his footing and with the rain falling, it made it especially difficult as the dried mud began to form into a slippery slush. Spotting weakness, Dain urged forward and attacked.

"Thorin!" Fili shouted and urged a little forward in anticipation.

Thorin quickly adjusted himself and blocked Dain's sword. Both dwarves groaned into it and they pushed against each other; their faces so close their noses almost touched.

"I should have killed you sooner!" Dain hissed.

"You should have! Then you wouldn't be meeting death today!" Thorin replied and with a loud yell, pushed Dain from him and swung the sword. Dain blocked it and spun around swiftly to get out of the path of another blow.

The whites of Fili knuckles were clearly seen as he grasped his own weapons fiercely, watching the fight between his uncle and Dain. Thorin was sliding too much and Dain was advancing too often. Suddenly Thorin was hit on the side of his face and he stumbled back, falling to the ground. Dain jumped on top. Fili started to run but was held back and looked up.

"This is your uncles fight lad" Dwalin said.

"But he's hurt!"

"That hasn't stopped him before" Dwalin smiled and watched on as though it were a mere practice run. Dwalin's shocking confidence in Thorin eased Fili's worry a little and he watched.

Thorin kneed Dain in the groin and rolled on top of him punching manically at his face; breaking his nose. Dain found some strength and was able to grab his sword that had fallen to the side. He ripped it through Thorin's back and pushed him off.

Thorin arched his back and fell sideways, quickly retrieving his sword. The fight grew messier; less skill was involved now as they both just wanted to kill each other. Dain wiped the blood from his nose and breathless, looking murderous, glared at his cousin.

Thorin stood just as breathless; he was growing tired and feared his weakness was showing. His back stung maddeningly, the pain in his leg grew with each step he took and his ribs ached.

"Looking a little tired there Thorin."

Thorin smiled and positioned himself again, "When you die, I shall rest well Dain."

And at that they both collided in a fit of dominance and rage. Lightening clashed above them, thunder rumbled as deep as Thorin's chuckle and the rain pelted heavier; unrelenting and chilling. Their roars of power, pain and wrath sounded as loud and murderous that any flash of lightening or rumble of thunder.

Like slow motion, Fili watched as his uncle advanced on Dain, again and again. Dain stumbled but was able to keep his balance. Both swords swung high and clashed off one another, both eyes set on the other, both hearts set on killing. Thorin's sword ripped through Dain left arm but the fight went on. Dain jumped back, leaning a little to the left side and blocked a blow close to his neck.

Dwalin and Fili watched on with anticipation. The fight seemed endless; the thunderous roars, the echoing clashing of swords, the grunts of pain sounded throughout the air. It truly was an incredible sight; fearful yet amazing.

Finally Thorin yelled into the air and swung his sword down so hard and fast that Dain couldn't hold against it. His sword fell to the ground and his injured arm fell limply to his side. Wasting no time Thorin hit him with the hilt of his sword and Dain went crashing down.

Like he did with Roloph, Thorin approached slowly; bloodied, sweating, wet and breathless with just a ripped and dirtied shirt covering his body for protection. Fili's heart almost stopped. Dwalin smiled widely looking on. Suddenly the battle around them died and every eye was on Thorin and Dain. The rain, thunder and lightning seemed to be the only presence that was unaware of this duel.

Thorin looked down at Dain hard and dominant, "A fitting place for you Dain" he said.

Dain laughed and remained on the ground looking up at Thorin and blinking as the rain fell on his face, "Till we meet ag-!"

Thorin did not give him the pleasure of having that last word and raised his sword and embedded it deep into Dain's chest. Dain's eyes flew open and blood spurted from his mouth. All was quiet around him bar from the rain and thunder. Thorin edged a little forward and bent low to Dain and glared into his eyes.

"The line of Durin is not so easily broken dear cousin" he whispered. Unable to speak, Dain's eyes widened even further. Thorin stayed where he was and watched with satisfaction as death took Dain from the earth. As the last hint of life left his pale eyes, Thorin dropped his head and felt as though he could breathe again, even with broken ribs.

He stood and turned to Fili who was running towards him with relief, sadness and happiness and worry etched all over his face. Before Thorin could say anything Fili jumped into his uncle's arms and buried his face into his chest. Thorin stumbled a little but regained his balance. He was shocked at first but then realised this is what he and Fili both needed.

He wrapped his arms around his nephew and let his face fall into his blonde hair. The battle was over, Fili was alive and to Thorin that's all that mattered.

* * *

**A/N The long awaited chapter has arrived :) Thank you guys for being so patient! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and thoroughly enjoyed the outcome!**

**While writing Thorin and Dain's fight I continuously listened to '_Simba/Scar's fight' _lol Not only do I love The Lion King but the music for Simba and Scars fight is so epic I needed to listen to it so I could visibly see the fight of Thorin and Dain take place in my mind. I hope you guys see it too as vividly as I did. **

**Thanks for reading! It's almost the end of another story :'( But please review and I'll update as soon as I can :)**

**Oh and I've written this chapter quite late so please excuse any spelling mistakes and bad grammar... I'll fix them when I'm well rested :)**


	20. To New Beginnings

Dwalin stepped forward and placed a large hand on Thorin's shoulder; his grin wide and smug.

"What would you ever do without me?" he joked

Thorin chuckled, still in the embrace of his nephew and winked playfully at his best friend, "How the hell did you survive?"

"The Durin line is not the only one that isn't so easily broken."

Thorin smiled warmly and nodded his head once in agreement then jerked his eyes past Dwalin to see Balin hurrying himself towards his brother. With a huge _thud, _the brothersembraced laughing and joking as though they were never parted.

"Fili! Fili!"

Fili looked up from his uncle's chest and searched for the voice shouting his name. His heart lifted when he spotted his mother running frantically through the battlefield towards her son. Her hair was dishevelled and her face shone pale etched with worry. The sleeves of her dress were rolled to her elbows; her arms covered in dirt and blood. Spots of dirt and blood covered her face; she had obviously been tending to the wounded during the battle.

Thorin let go of Fili and stood back to allow Dis to embrace her son. She wrapped her arms around Fili's neck for dear life and sobbed with relief that he had survived. She then cupped his face and planted motherly kisses all over, speaking in between pecks of how much she loved him.

Thorin stood back a little more and smiled half-heartedly, suddenly feeling that he was invading a personal moment. He tore his eyes away from Dis with his hands behind his back not really knowing where to turn. He sniffed and wiped his eye with the back of his hand. His mind reeled back to the last time he saw her; how she glared at him with so much hate that it reminded him painfully of how his father used to look at him.

He then felt the perfect place to look was the blood soaked ground and awkwardly, with his good leg he played with a severed arm; rolling it mindlessly with his boot. However his consciousness was completely aware of his sister. He heard her sound her happiness and joy to Balin and he looked up to see her embracing the old dwarf. Thorin swallowed hard and stared at Balin enviously. He tore his eyes away, feeling a little hurt because deep down he hoped she would have noticed him.

And at that his physical pain erupted; all adrenaline vanished, all courage and rage gone. He frowned deeply as he made to move, a searing pain pounded in his leg. He turned and took a laboured step away from them.

Dwalin looked away from his brother and Dis and his laughter faltered when he saw Thorin limping away; his head down and shoulders slumped. Dwalin sighed sadly as he watched his suffering friend struggle through the devastation. He then gently touched Dis on the arm. Smiling, she looked away from Balin to Dwalin and frowned slightly as she noticed the look on his face. He jerked his head forward and she followed his gesture with her eyes.

"Don't you think it's about time you truly forgave him Dis? He has suffered enough" he said to her.

Hearing those words come from Dwalin ripped through her heart. Dis stared at her brother's blood stained back and a pain in her throat made it terribly hard for her to swallow, causing her eyes to water. Without saying a word she went after Thorin and every step she took, her guilt fell upon her even heavier.

"Thorin!" she shouted and stopped just a few feet from him.

He stopped too and turned slowly to find Dis looking at him. His heart started to beat faster and nervousness came over him. He swallowed and stared back at her apprehensively. He didn't know what she was going to say; whether she was still angry at him, and if he was truthful with himself he didn't really want to hear it. He dropped eye contact and Dis noticed his fingers twitch; a habit she learned he developed in his younger years when he was scared, nervous or uncomfortable. Her heart ached.

He looked up to her again and decided he might as well begin to speak before she unleashed her wrath.

"Fili's arm – there was nothing I- I could have done. The arrow came fast- and"

Dis stepped forward and reached for his hand; taking it carefully. Thorin's chest moved more rapidly and he was unsure what to make of it. She looked up to him; her blue eyes soft and remorseful. Thorin's confused frown deepened and he suddenly felt himself weaken. Like she did to Fili, Dis brought her hands up and cupped Thorin's face. He was significantly taller than her so she had to lift up on her tip toes and guide his face down.

He closed his eyes when he felt her lips touch his broken cheekbone and gently soothe her thumbs under his black eyes with so much gentleness and sensitivity.

"I love you my dearest brother" she whispered as tears fell from her face, "And I forgive you."

Thorin didn't know what was happening but he couldn't have controlled it if he tried. He felt himself fall slowly to his knees; Dis still holding his face tenderly as she knelt down with him. He covered her hands with his own and let his head fall forward. He felt an overpowering sensation of happiness and exhaustion wash heavily over his body and he sobbed as Dis wrapped her arms around him; holding him tenderly into her.

Fili watched in the distance as his mother and uncle shared a moment of compassion towards one and other. Tears filled his eyes with happiness and sadness. He couldn't help but observe the vulnerability of his uncle in that moment. He noticed how Thorin clung to his mother as though for comfort and protection. He thought back to when he and Thorin were in the cell together in the Iron Hills and Thorin told him about Frerin's death and how Thrain no longer saw him as a son. Fili could only imagine the pain his uncle had to endure; both emotionally and physically and as Fili stared at his uncle, he realised the pain of his past never left him. All these years since a brother's death, the feeling of abandonment and neglect from a mother and being cast out by a disappointed father embedded deep in Thorin's soul and it was only now, truly, that Fili saw how much it all affected his uncle and how much his uncle needed his sister.

It was a beautiful yet frightening scene before him; two siblings coming together amongst a field of death and destruction. The bodies spilled blood onto the ground, struggled voices still sounded in the air; low and painful just as death crept up behind them, stealing their last breath.

It was his second ever battle and this time he would go home with a lightened heart. His mother was safe, his uncle survived and for Fili that was all that mattered. He stepped forward and made his way to his family. Reaching them, he gently put his hand on his uncles back and knelt down; forcing the pain of his own wound to the back of his mind. Thorin lifted his head slightly; his deep blue eyes shining with tears yet smiling and looked at Fili affectionately.

All three of them embraced. Not a word was said; neither a breath of air nor a sprinkle of rain could have interrupted a moment like this. The three Durin's melted into one and other and realised that they would never be broken.

Just one Durin was missing and his name was remembered at that moment in each of their minds and forever in their hearts.

"To new beginnings" Dis said quietly; her voice low and soft. Fili smiled and looked to his mother then to Thorin. All three sets of blue eyes tore away from each other and looked upon the mighty mountain of Erebor; their right, their rock and their home.

Thorin stood slowly and stared fixedly at the Lonely Mountain; standing strong, alone and powerful, covered in mist and rain, waiting to be regained by Durin's heir, "To new beginnings."

* * *

**A/N Hi guys! :) Hope you enjoyed this chapter but I'm stuck. I may have an idea for another chapter or two or possibly three, but I'm not sure whether to finish the story right here :) It seems like a good way to end it. What do you lot think? Do you want the ending like this? Or do you want to risk a George R R Martin moment? lol Hope you get it :) If you don't know who George R R Martin is... one- you need a good kick up the arse and two- He's the _A Song of Ice and Fire (_Game of Thrones) author :) **

**Tell me what you think. Just a hint about these possible chapter- they may cause you to either love me or hate me :)**

**Thanks for reading and looking forward to your reviews :) x**


	21. Dain's Last Wish

It had been a year since the battle of Kins and Thorin had finally a secure seat on the throne. His wounds healed completely leaving faded scars to replace the pain and torment they caused. He regained his colour; his sick pale features vanished entirely now replaced by a tanned complexion due to many outings of visits and hunts in the sun. His deep blue eyes shone with a frightening sternness in them again; eyeing newcomers carefully, piercing deeply into those he was listening to and sometimes looking in a way that made dwarf maids; old or young, blush.

He was King and everyone in the Kingdom, inside and out, respected Thorin Oakenshield with so much more sincerity, knowing how much he risked and sacrificed to save his people and his mountain. He was feared, loved, respected and followed by all those surrounding him. Even the elves of Mirkwood came to show their respects.

The Kingdom thrived; stock and sales flourished in new business. The grass grew greener and the sun shone brighter. As Thorin looked over his Kingdom to his people down below, he smiled and released a sigh showing his contentment. His relationship with Dis improved greatly after the battle, as did his relationship with Fili; especially Fili. Uncle and nephew showed affection towards one and other more often now; knowing greatly that any day could be their last, whether it was a smile, pat on the back or an intimate embrace.

The balcony that Thorin ordered to be constructed high in the mountain was where he stood now and most days whenever he wanted to think. He found that overlooking the world; hearing the birds chirp happily in the sky, feeling the wind in his hair and fresh air in his lungs calmed him and allowed all the chaos to clear in his mind. He closed his eyes and thought of one person he grew to love.

She saved him with skilled healer's hands and a quick mind. She looked at him deeply yet sometimes shyly with emerald eyes that shone so beautifully when the sun caught them in its rays. Her soft brown hair flowed elegantly down the length of her back yet when pinned back fell over her perfect face. He remembered noticing her eyes when he was sick but when she tended to him after the battle, that's when he caught them in his own. He remembered her flushed rosy cheeks, her dishevelled loose hair falling over her face, how she, irritated, pushed her strands out of her way. He remembered smiling and in return he received a flash of green anger.

Gorwyn.

She was an unusual dwarven woman as she had not one single bristle of hair on her face and Thorin, who had always found himself attracted to Man's women, found her most beautiful. She was the perfect height; her head just reaching under his chin. She was the perfect build with an hourglass figure; plump bust, thin waist and good birthing thighs. She was perfect and Thorin couldn't have counted himself any luckier.

He thought he would never find anyone to love and as he thought of that night he first plucked up the courage to lean down and kiss her, he almost felt the butterflies in his stomach again. Her lips were full and so soft and willing. He remembered how relieved he felt when she didn't push him away in revulsion, instead her hands slowly curled around his neck, inviting him closer and wanting more. He remembered how the hairs on the back of his neck stood as her hands soothed his skin as they kissed. He remembered how close their bodies became; both chest touching, not a space between them.

Thorin blinked in the sun and closed his eyes; allowing the rays of heat to beat of his face. His beard had grown back; something Gorwyn was glad to see. He rubbed it as his mind whirled back to the first time they laid together. Their first kiss, gradually grew to a second, then a third and with more passion and boldness, their other urges got the better of them when taking a romantic stroll in the forest late at night.

He remembered her uneven breathing as he ripped her dress completely off her. He remembered how fast his heart was beating when she made a teasing trail down his chest with her lips. He remembered how beautiful her hair smelled; floral scented mixed with the scent of wood and leaves. He remembered how soft her naked body felt beneath him as his body rubbed against hers. He remembered how tight they were holding each other's hands; how intense their eyes bore into each other and how pleasurable that nightly stroll ended up.

Thorin smiled again, remembering Fili's confused expression when noticing the scrapes and cuts on his uncles elbows and knees.

"What are you smiling about?"

Thorin turned his head to see Fili walking up to him.

"Nothing, just memories."

"Anything worth sharing?"

"Nope."

Fili smirked at Thorin and then turned his eyes towards the world beyond, "It's one year exactly today" he said quietly after a while of silence.

"I know" Thorin answered staring out as well.

"Imagine if Dain actually won the battle; imagine what it would be like now."

"I dare not think about it. Everything would be lost; corrupted, shamed, starved-"

"Dead" Fili stated; his eyes staring fixedly at something afar.

"It's a beautiful day Fili; let's not dwell on dark times" Thorin said getting a little depressed.

Fili jerked a little then turned to Thorin smiling widely; his eyes shining, "Well, mum has made apple crumble so she said for you to go and get a piece before Bofur discovers it and Gorwyn was looking for you."

"She was?"

"Yeah, she said she'll be waiting in your quarters" Fili finished looking a little disgusted at Thorin and shook his head as though a bad taste filled his mouth. Thorin chuckled and pat Fili on the back and left.

Thorin entered his room and found Gorwyn sitting at the far end on a seat staring at the flickering flame of a candle. He smiled when he saw her. She wore a light cream gown that flowed behind her as she walked and her hair was pinned up in a messy bun, allowing loose hair to fall beautifully. It was summer and the weather was scorching hot. She looked up and smiled widely when she noticed Thorin but her smile did not reach her eyes like it usually did.

She stood and Thorin noticed that her smile was taut. He stopped and noticed the tankard of wine on the table with a half empty bottle beside it. His eyes found her again and he watched her warily.

"Are you alright love?" he asked very much concerned.

"It's been a year" she said, completely ignoring Thorin's question.

He waited and watched as she came closer. She walked steadily and her words were not slurred; so he decided she wasn't drunk. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled herself closer to him. Pushing up on her tip toes she kissed his lips and then stared intently into his eyes. A gleam shone; a strange gleam Thorin had never known before.

"How has your day been?" he asked, changing tactic to try and get something out of her.

"Fine" she kissed him again and smiled wider; a smile that did not show friendliness or love, this unnerved Thorin and slowly he removed her arms from around him.

"Something is bothering you, I know it" he said more directly. Gorwyn looked at him and stepped back a little.

"It's been a year" she said quietly; tears in her eyes. Thorin frowned confused but listened.

After a while of silence, Gorwyn spoke, "I have not been entirely honest with you Thorin" she whispered but her eyes were dead set on him. Thorin swallowed and his dormant heart awakened and started to beat a little faster.

"What do you mean?" he asked, fearing the answer greatly.

Gorwyn played with her gown and her smile widened tauntingly, "I've been very good- and bad"

"You're not making any sense love" Thorin said now getting worried. He stepped closer to her but she stepped back, "Have you taken anything?"

"No" she shook her head, "Well, that's not entirely true either."

He started to panic, "I'll call for Oin, he may have something to reverse-!"

"The only thing I have taken is your trust and love Thorin; that is all."

Thorin froze and stared at her, "Gorwyn, I have no idea what you are talking about. You're not making an sense. What is wrong?"

"It's been a year Thorin!"

"A year since the battle? I know!" he shouted back getting frustrated along with his increasing worry.

Gorwyn sighed heavily and closed her eyes. She walked to Thorin and cupped his face.

"You are so handsome Thorin Oakenshield" she said quietly and kissed his lips again. He barely responded as he was so confused, "You have been so good to me-"

"Gorwyn, please, tell me what is wrong."

She silenced and stared in his eyes and ever so quietly she answered, "Erebor is not safe."

Thorin stared at her then half laughed, "Of course it is."

"It is still in danger Thorin and I know who exactly is behind it all."

Thorin noticed how serious she was and how her eyes looked so intent and focused now.

"You tell me the truth?"

"I swear."

"Who?"

Gorwyn did not answer immediately but moved closer to Thorin. Her breasts leaned into his body as she moved her lips close to his ear.

"Dain."

Thorin jerked back to look at her; he looked outraged, "That's impossible."

Gorwyn smirked, "Do you really think Dain went to that battle without a plan? Do you really think he would have died without leaving his plans to someone else?"

Thorin's head was spinning. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"He needed someone who was strong enough to take his place, someone who was easy on the eyes, someone who could blend in; a good liar" Gorwyn rhymed. Her lips were almost touching his, "You were attracted to me the first moment those gorgeous blue eyes found me. I stole your trust and your love and blinded you."

"You're lying" Thorin spoke; his voice weak and in shock.

"I'm a good liar but I am not lying now. You have been good to me; you have been a fantastic lover and I am grateful. But I was never yours."

"No" he whispered; his heart breaking.

"I've only truly ever belonged to one other and it's been a year since I last saw him."

"Dain" Thorin whispered.

"He was my true love and you killed him, but he is still here."

Thorin thought he was about to be sick, he tried to back away from her but it didn't matter how far he thought he was going, she was still right in front of him.

"He left me in charge and I promised him I would fulfil his wishes."

As quick as anything, Thorin felt a piercing pain in his lower abdomen. The force of it made his breath catch in his throat. He looked down slowly to see Gorwyn's hand around the handle of a blade that was sunk deep into him. Cruelly she twisted it and Thorin sounded a painful cry.

She pulled the blade roughly out and watched as the blood dripped heavily to the floor. Thorin held his wound with shaking hands and stared at the woman he loved with excruciating pain in his eyes. His whole life flashed in front of him then. As a child with Frerin, playing with his father, his mother kissing him goodnight, comforting Dis when she scraped her knee, Frerin's death, the beatings his father gave him, his mother's death, drinking and laughing with Dwalin and Bofur, Balin giving him advice, Smaug attacking Erebor, travelling to the Blue Mountains, his sister's wedding, working at the forge, Fili's birth, Fili's first sword, Kili's birth, putting the boys to bed, the quest, the fight with Azog, the Battle of the Five armies, Kili's body, Dis' pain, the Iron Hills, his torture, the Battle of Kins, embracing Dis and Fili, making love with Gorwyn in the forest and it brought him to this moment of pain and complete shock just as the blade came soaring towards him for a second time.

It shone bright with his blood and Thorin could do nothing but look into her beautiful emerald eyes as death approached.

* * *

**A/N Please don't kill me :/**


	22. Epilogue

Thorin jerked awake suddenly, sounding a loud, terrified gasp that filled the candle lit room. The room was dim as the two candles that flickered nearby on a bedside table cast dancing shadows on the mountain walls.

Thorin sat on a high backed chair breathless from the dream. He noticed his fingernails digging into the wood on the armchair and slowly he relaxed them. Sweat trickled from his forehead and his heart was pounding so fast he looked down to his chest as though it were about to explode through his muscle and skin. His body felt fatigued and an inner shaking had sprouted deep within that soon became noticeable in his shaking hands. He quickly wiped the sweat from his brow and held his hand to his chest to try and calm his troubles.

_It was just a dream._

He rubbed his eyes and looked about him. It was late. The mountain was still and the air was quiet. Every eye was closed and every breath that floated through the air came from content sleepers dreaming of loved lost memories. Thorin's weary eyes averted to the sleeping figure in the bed before him and his heart beat slowed to a peaceful rhythm. Fili lay still beneath the sheets; his bare chest moved slowly up and down. His hair no longer lay soaking nor was his brow covered with gleaming moisture. His fever was dying and Thorin smiled as he stared at his recovering nephew with love and affection in his deep blue eyes that so often cast a strong, officious steel glare.

Fili had grown seriously ill a few weeks ago and everyone feared he was not going to recover. His fever caused him so much pain and weakness he could not stand on his own. The fever also brought with it horrifying nightmares and Thorin often found himself running into his nephew's room, lifting his weary body into his arms and rocking him back to sleep, as though he were a child again. Dis was always nearby, however she did not have the strength to watch her only son in so much agony. Most times she ran out of the room in floods of tears, fearing the worst.

Fili now was sound asleep and Thorin was pleased that his nephew's slumber was not disturbed by demons and monsters. He stood from the chair and stretched his stiff, aching body then sat slowly onto the bed beside Fili, trying not to disturb him. Carefully, Thorin pushed a stray blonde strand of hair away from Fili's face. His eyes then found the large scar on his arm left by Roloph's arrow and gently, Thorin caressed it with his shaking hand.

_It was just a dream, _he thought to himself and pulled his hand away. Before leaving, he leaned down and kissed Fili on the forehead, not forgetting to thank Aule for protecting his nephew during their ordeal with Dain, one year ago exactly.

Most nights Thorin found himself consumed in nightmares of his past, just like Fili, but he was too proud and too stubborn to tell anyone. He stood from the bed and as quietly as he could he left Fili's room and made his way to his own chambers. The fear and terror of the dream still lingered over him. He could still feel the tingling feeling of shock and despair from the dream. _It was so real, _he thought disturbingly. The shock he felt, the hurt and the excruciating pain from the blade. Absent-mindedly his hand found the area where the blade dug deep in the dream. Then his mind turned to Gorwyn.

Her eyes were so strange, her voice even sounded different. Before Thorin entered his room, he stopped and slightly laughed at himself. _It was just a folly dream. It was not real. _

He slowly opened the door and entered a darkened room. The candles had been blown out long before he arrived and silently he undressed himself. He peeled his shirt that was now damp with sweat from the dream off his shoulders and threw it over a chair to his left. He walked over to the table and found the wash bowl on top and plunged his hands into the cool water and splashed it over his face and chest. He let out a long, slow sigh then dried himself before unbuttoning his trousers.

Thorin heard a shuffling sound behind him yet he continued to push his trousers down. A scratch on a piece of wood sounded and soon the darkened room was alight with a golden glow. Thorin turned and smiled when he saw Gorwyn sitting in the bed in all her beauty. Her soft brown waves fell elegantly around her face; full and thick, down over her night gown. Her emerald eyes sparkled in the candlelit making them smile.

"How is he tonight?" she asked Thorin and returned a smile.

Thorin climbed in the bed beside her, "He is well. He's out for the count and not a nightmare in sight" Thorin sighed and closed his eyes.

"Yet you still suffer from them."

Thorin opened them again and looked at her.

"You've been sweating, why else would you wash your face and chest hours after midnight?"

"How do you know I washed my chest?"

"Darling" she gave him a reproachful looked with her lips still smiling, "I am no imbecile. Your eyes looked exhausted, there is a tremor in both your hands and your chest is still wet. You definitely had a nightmare tonight" she stated matter-of-factly.

Thorin stared at her, "Why did I marry you so quickly?"

She giggled then rested her head on his chest and played with the hair, "Because you couldn't resist me."

Thorin's eyes closed again and a deep chuckle vibrated off his chest and into her ear. She shivered and smiled widely, closing her eyes, listening to it.

"True" Thorin answered and likewise, played his fingers through her locks.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"About what?" Thorin yawned

"About your nightmare."

Thorin opened his eyes again and saw her standing in front of him; her eyes looking right through him with a thick blade dripping blood grasped in her fist. He gulped, "No, it was nothing; just a silly dream."

"Hmm, I don't believe you"

"You never do."

This time Gorwyn yawned and stilled her hand over Thorin's heart, "It's so late" she said.

"I know, I'm sorry I woke you" Thorin felt guilty and shuffled further beneath the covers for them both to finally drift off to sleep.

Gorwyn lifted her head and smiled as she brought her lips to met Thorin's. They kissed with the candle light bouncing off their faces then slowly parted, "I was already awake. Your son has been kicking me all night."

Thorin smiled and averted his eyes to her growing bump hidden beneath her gown. Gorwyn moved so Thorin could get a better look. He rested his hand upon it and slowly rubbed.

"Eager little bugger" his eyes shone with happiness as he looked at Gorwyn.

"Impatient like his father" she joked and rested her hand on top of Thorin's. It was like being back in the healing tent after the battle and Thorin caught Gorwyn's emeralds in his sapphires. They stared at each other in silence; an intense, intimate stare that only lovers gave each other. After a while Thorin swallowed and moved his hand to her cheek.

"I love you" he whispered to her.

"I love you too" she answered

The fear of the nightmare completely vanished when he caught those emerald eyes with his own. Dain was dead and no longer a threat to Erebor. Gorwyn was his wife and soon to be mother of his first child. Dis and Fili were well and Erebor and his people were safe.

It had been a year since the battle; over a year since Kili's death and many years since Frerin's murder. Thorin, in the past, had found himself in many emotional and physical painful unfortunate situations but as he leaned back and allowed Gorwyn's head to rest on his chest again; holding her hand lovingly, he knew that his future was to be a lot happier and brighter.

He was Thorin II Oakenshield, Son of Thrain, Son of Thror, the King of Erebor, the King under the Mountain and the King of Durin's folk. He was husband to Gorwyn, uncle to Fili, brother to Dis and soon to be father to a son not yet named. He closed his eyes with a smile on his lips for now he could sleep well at night, with the exception of a few nightmares, knowing that he had gained everything he ever truly desired.

It truly was a glorious new beginning.

* * *

**A/N Mwahahaha I tricked you all :)**

**That last chapter was all a terrible dream. I couldn't just end it at the battle so quickly; I wanted a little chapter in there to scare you all. **

**So, this is the end of _Durin's Sons New Beginnings _(tears) and I have to say I thoroughly enjoyed writing it! I could never have killed Thorin and I just know that because I have written these stories where they survive, when I watch the next film I just know I'm not going to be able to cope with their fate. **

**I would like to thank you all for reading, reviewing, favouring and following. It means so much to me that people actually enjoy reading my stories! I love the Durin Trio and hope in future I'll think of something else to write about them; I'll include Kili next time. If you haven't read them already, take a look at my other stories, _I'm here Now, _this one is tragic, depressing and sad so if you're up for a crying session then I recommend it. The other is _The Role of Uncle Thorin_, this one is very heart warming, comical, full of cuteness and feels... we all love heir of Durin feels. _  
_**

**Again, thank you for reading my story and I'll be looking forward to reading your reviews of this last chapter :) Bye x**


End file.
